


Юность и другие неприятности

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> <b>Юность и другие неприятности</b><br/><b>Автор:</b> <b>Мей Подколодный</b><br/><b>Иллюстратор и оформитель:</b> <b>|Klinn|</b><br/><b>Бета:</b> анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> макси, 38 000 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гарри/Эггзи, Гарри/Ли (неграфично), Мерлин/Рокси<br/><b>Жанр:</b> повседневность, ангст, романс<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> университетская AU, обсценная лексика. Мерлина зовут Марк.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Гарри Харт, преподаватель университета Кингс, случайно сталкивается с сыном своего давно погибшего коллеги и решает дать мальчику шанс на достойное будущее.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> автор благодарит свою чудесную бету и альфа-группу, которая оказала неоценимую помощь в создании текста: корень_зла, Efesska, Empatik - спасибо! <img class="smile"/> И, конечно, огромное спасибо иллюстратору за замечательный <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kY0MJOEUnGE">клип</a> и оформление!<br/><b>Размещение:</b> по запросу<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Перестань!

Гарри потянул рычажок управления дворниками, но те не собирались останавливаться. Он потянул ещё. Ещё. Безуспешно.

Машина вообще ему не нравилась. В отличие от его старенького и страшно непатриотичного, по мнению Артура, «нойнельфера», она была слишком… самостоятельной, пожалуй. Даже передачи переключали за него. Нет, езда действительно была невероятно комфортной, но Гарри привык контролировать машину. Ему нужен был хороший инструмент, а не дворецкий. Чтобы не показаться невежливым, он не стал отказываться от столь щедрого подарка, но за год так и не привык к шикарному «райту».

— Прекрати, мать твою, — он попытался убрать дворники с электронной панели, но компьютерная начинка «райта» сделала вид, что всё в порядке. Очевидно, проблема была в проводке. Трасса пустовала, а Гарри начинал злиться. 

Ближайшая по навигатору ремонтная мастерская была примерно в получасе езды, в Иклтоне, но он проделал этот путь минут за пятнадцать: работающие дворники даже за это время успели окончательно вывести его из себя.

— Дворники взбесились, — коротко сообщил Гарри неопрятному мужику в уродливой кепке и тренировочных штанах. Тот сплюнул.

— Мы такое не чиним. Поезжайте в Даксфорд, там, может, возьмутся…

Гарри стиснул зубы. Вот и первый «минус» автомобиля представительского класса. Как будто для починки нужны ритуалы или особая магия.

— Послушайте, молодой человек, — мужик по виду был никак не младше, но Гарри решил не обращать внимания на такие мелочи, — цена не имеет значения. Если нужно заключить договор — это не проблема…

— Проблема будет у нас, бля, если твоя тачка сломается, — обдав его запахом перегара, ремонтник хлопнул по капоту. — Сказано — не чиним мы такое.

Нет, сегодня явно был не день Гарри.

— Дин, что у тебя? — из гаража вышел ещё один работник. Совсем молодой парень, ещё не изуродованный дешёвым алкоголем и наркотиками. Он обошёл «райта», восхищённо присвистнув: — Вот это тачка! Ваша?

— Нет, я просто стою с ней рядом, — Гарри медленно выдохнул. — Поломка не настолько серьёзна. Естественно, я не доверил бы вашей конторе перебирать двигатель, но это просто дворники. Их можно починить.

— Да кому я… Эггзи, бля, куда ты лезешь?!

— Так ведь правда можно! Тут просто провод коротнуло, Дин…

— Щас у тебя мозги коротнёт. Живо обратно в гараж, молокосос! Езжай в город и возьми мне сигаретной бумаги. А вы, _сэр_ , — он так выделил это «сэр», что Гарри захотелось немедленно дать ему в морду, — катитесь… в Даксфорд.

Пожалуй, дверью он хлопнул слишком шумно, но на уговоры его бы точно не хватило. Гарри отъехал подальше, вышел из машины и закурил, глядя в ночное небо.

Дворники, да и весь несчастный «райт», конечно, не были единственной причиной его раздражения. Его студент, протеже Артура, из рук вон плохо выступил на очередной конференции в Ноттингеме; у Гарри до сих пор сжимались кулаки, когда он вспоминал выразительные взгляды коллег. Чарли попросту опозорил его.

Ничего. Пусть теперь с этим выскочкой возится Артур. Подарил хреновую машину? Что ж, Гарри сполна отплатит ему хреновым студентом.

Где только найти хорошего…

Гарри вздохнул. Хорошие студенты, которых раньше исправно поставлял Оксбридж, словно вымерли. Единицы — вроде умницы Рокси — хоть и отлично разбирались в предмете, явно интересовались продвижением науки куда меньше, чем их Круглый стол. Нет, им было с кого брать пример, сам Артур давно из пламенного исследователя превратился в удачливого дельца. Удачливого настолько, что их университет Кингс буквально купался в стороннем финансировании, новое оборудование поступало едва ли не еженедельно, а подарки коллегам были класса «люкс». Отдых — на Мальдивах, письменные принадлежности — только «Паркер»… Ну и машины, конечно. И плевать Артур хотел, что «Роллс-Ройс» давно принадлежит концерну BMW. Зато производство в Англии. Проклятый сноб.

В глаза ударил яркий свет фар, и Гарри прищурился. К нему подкатил древний «понтиак» и остановился прямо напротив.

— Недалеко вы уехали, — тот ремонтник, Эггзи, весело улыбался ему. — Совсем доломалась или воздухом дышите?

— Почти, — Гарри показал почти дотлевшую сигарету. — Не хочешь немного подзаработать?

— О, так вы меня ждали? 

Эггзи так беззастенчиво разглядывал Гарри, что тот потянулся было к галстуку, но вовремя себя одёрнул. 

— Вам страшно повезло. У меня как раз есть всё для ремонта.

Харт усмехнулся и молча отошёл от водительской двери. Эггзи тут же нырнул внутрь, поддел панель отвёрткой и принялся ковыряться в проводке.

Удивительно, насколько этот неискушённый цветок отличался от своего коллеги. И, скорее всего, от большей части населения Иклтона. Вроде и одет он был так же: перепачканный мазутом и машинным маслом рабочий комбинезон, когда-то белая, а теперь посеревшая от многочисленных стирок майка, бейсболка с вызывающей надписью, кеды с дурацкими крылышками. И о манерах он наверняка слышал только в негативном ключе… Что-то с ним было не так.

— Всё, готово, — Эггзи вытер лоб, явно скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Ночь была довольно прохладной, ничего сложного он не делал, так что вспотеть едва ли успел.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — Гарри похлопал по карманам в поисках кошелька, но Эггзи мотнул головой, чуть сведя брови. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и кусал губу. Гарри решил подождать.

— А можете прокатить? — наконец решился ремонтник. 

Это было даже очаровательно. Он задал вопрос так неуверенно, как будто звал на свидание королеву школы. Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Могу. Так сколько я тебе должен? — он всё же достал бумажник. Вряд ли Эггзи совсем не нуждался в средствах.

— Да не надо… — он окончательно стушевался под взглядом Гарри. — Ладно. Сорок.

Гарри отсчитал сорок фунтов. Эггзи спрятал деньги в подкладку своей бейсболки. Это совсем не удивило Харта. Слепым он не был: заметил свежие и почти сошедшие синяки, сбитые костяшки и припухшее запястье — последствие недавнего вывиха. Конечно, Эггзи мог оказаться и одержимым фанатом уличных боёв, но поведение его начальника было вполне однозначным.

— Хочешь за руль? — на него никто так не смотрел. Кроме, может быть, мистера Пикуля. Гарри почти воочию увидел бешено виляющий хвост и моргнул, чтобы избавиться от неуместной фантазии. Конечно, Эггзи хотел.

Он вёл «роллс-ройс» очень уверенно, хоть и, на вкус Гарри, жестковато. И всё время тянулся туда, где мог бы находиться рычаг, не будь коробка передач автоматической. Эггзи явно недоставало расслабленности, поэтому Харт положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мне кажется, на этом шоссе можно разогнаться и посильнее. Поверь, двигатель выдержит.

Странно: Эггзи даже не подумал расслабляться. Наоборот, он напрягся даже сильнее и сел совсем прямо, не касаясь спинки кожаного сидения. Но скорость всё же увеличил.

— А на ней можно сделать полицейский разворот?

— Нет, думаю, автоматика не позволит, — Гарри закрыл окно, чтобы не перекрикивать шум ветра, врывающегося в салон. — Едем обратно. Я бы хотел попасть в Лондон к утру.

Эггзи послушно развернулся и уже куда спокойнее поехал к оставленному на обочине «понтиаку». Он будто задался целью ощупать весь салон, нажать все кнопки и поискать в панели управления самые тонкие настройки. В обычной ситуации Гарри наверняка разозлился бы, но не сейчас.

— Вы, наверное, крутой бизнесмен? Хотя чего я спрашиваю, конечно, бизнесмен, с такой-то тачкой… — обычной для ребят его возраста и социального положения зависти в голосе Эггзи, как ни странно, не было.

— Не угадал. Я преподаватель в университете Кингс, — Гарри наслаждался его реакцией. Чуть преувеличенной, очень эмоциональной мимикой.

— Да ладно?! Охренеть! Я, кажется, пропустил момент, когда преподы стали зарабатывать на «роллс»!

— Это подарок, — Гарри чуть поморщился. Звучало двусмысленно. — Не взятка, разумеется. Ректор университета — мой давний друг и весьма обеспеченный человек.

Конечно, Эггзи не поверил. Он многозначительно хмыкнул, остановился возле «понтиака» и напоследок погладил руль.

— Как тебя зовут? — не удержался Гарри.

— Вы же слышали…

— Я имел в виду — на самом деле.

— Гэри. Гэри Анвин.

Теперь всё сложилось. Гарри наконец понял, почему жесты и взгляды паренька кажутся ему такими знакомыми.

— Твою мать зовут Мишель, верно? — он потёр висок пальцами. Пора принять таблетки. Как же всё дьявольски не вовремя.

— Вы знаете маму?

— Я знал твоего отца. Он был моим студентом.

«И спасителем», — этого Гарри, конечно, вслух говорить не стал.

— Ага! Вы — тот самый Галахад, верно? Я читал папины записи, от корки до корки! Только я думал, вы совсем старый.

— А я не совсем? — Гарри невольно улыбнулся. 

Эггзи немедленно вернул улыбку.

— Не совсем. Знаете, мама рассказывала, что отец перед смертью занимался очень важными и жутко секретными вещами. Я навоображал, что он был каким-нибудь секретным агентом, вроде Джека Бауэра или Джеймса Бонда. Ну, пистолеты, ножики в ботинках, выстрелы, взрывы, бум! — он взмахнул руками так сильно, что едва не сбил очки с носа Харта, и тут же принялся поспешно извиняться.

— Успокойся, всё в порядке. Так мама не сказала, кем он был на самом деле?

— Нет. Она вообще не очень-то любит говорить об отце. Особенно с тех пор, как появился Дин. 

У него заходили желваки. Отчима Эггзи ненавидел, теперь это было очевидно.

— И как же ты узнал столь непритязательную правду?

Эггзи покосился на него. Гарри мог поклясться, что тот думает что-нибудь вроде «ну и словечки у этого типа» или «как из книжки выполз».

— Нашёл портфель с его записями. Мама закинула в кладовку, а я как раз искал рыболовные снасти, ну и накопал… Не понял ни слова сначала, пришлось сидеть в библиотеке и разбираться. 

— Успешно?

— Ну да, как раз расшифровал тетрадку, а тут Ротвейлер подтянулся с дружками. Ротвейлер — это такой мудак долговязый, вы его не видели, он тоже работает на Дина. Жуткий придурок. Он как раз решил приударить за Мэг, нашей библиотекаршей. Я тогда… В общем, мне крупно досталось, — он безотчётно потёр бедро. — Но записи я спрятал. Подумал, вдруг пригодятся. Не мне, конечно, я-то не учёный…

— Ты закончил школу?

— Издеваетесь? Конечно, закончил. Даже «Уровень А» получил.

— А на высшее образование не хватило денег, — Гарри сказал это скорее утвердительно. Типичная и крайне болезненная ситуация для амбициозного молодого человека.

Эггзи нахмурился.

— Ага. Ну и Дин сказал, что в универах учатся только пидоры с серебряными ложечками в жопах.

— У твоего отчима, видимо, обширные познания о жопах и находящихся в них предметах.

В ответ Эггзи весело и немного зло рассмеялся. Гарри тоже усмехнулся, хотя ему было не до смеха. Слишком сильно эта история напоминала ту, которую по крупице пришлось выдавливать из Ли. 

— Что ж, Эггзи, было приятно познакомиться.

— Да, сэр, мне тоже, — он, не смущаясь, протянул руку для рукопожатия. Сухого и крепкого, как и ожидалось. — Приезжайте к нам как-нибудь ещё. В Иклтоне, конечно, особо нечего делать, но у нас просто охуенная рыбалка.

— Как-нибудь обязательно наведаюсь, — коротко кивнул Гарри и проводил Эггзи взглядом. Тот напоследок махнул рукой и укатил на своём «понтиаке», подняв клубы пыли.

Гарри выдохнул и снова потёр виски. План рождался медленно, но неотвратимо. Да, возможно, его старый эксперимент окончился плохо. «Полным провалом, ты хотел сказать», — ехидно напомнил он себе. Но его определённо стоило повторить.

Маленький паб посреди пыльного Иклтона (едва ли у этого городка был центр) встретил его тошнотворным запахом несвежего пива. После короткого разговора с толстым барменом, похожим на снулую рыбу, он получил пинту «Гиннеса» и сел за свободный столик у окна. Стекло явно не протирали с самого основания этого прекрасного заведения. Гарри вздохнул.

Он не хотел ни для кого неприятностей, поэтому дал десятку водителю эвакуатора. Тот должен был сообщить, что после окончания рабочего дня Эггзи ждут в пабе. Сквозь жалюзи закатное рыжее солнце пыталось залить бар, но ему лишь удалось разбудить одного из пьянчуг.

Вернувшись в Лондон, Гарри первым делом поднял свои и Мерлина старые связи с ребятами из спецслужб. Ничего особенного: ему просто нужна была подробная характеристика на Гэри Анвина.

Картина вырисовывалась до крайности неприятная. Мальчик прекрасно учился в неплохой лондонской школе, блестяще сдал выпускные экзамены… А потом всё рухнуло. Судя по информации, этот период как раз пришёлся на свадьбу его матери с Дином Энтони Бейкером. Всё семейство переехало в Иклтон, Гэри поступил на службу в морскую пехоту, но сдался, не успев закончить обучение. Причиной были указаны «семейные обстоятельства», и Гарри догадывался, какие именно.

Он достал из аккуратного портфеля тест. Если Эггзи не соврал — а он вовсе не был похож на человека, который умеет и любит врать — он должен был пройти его без особого труда. В записях Анвина-старшего и библиотечных книгах имелось достаточно информации по газовой динамике.

Артур выслушал его просьбу крайне неохотно. Они едва не поругались — выручил Мерлин, вовремя войдя с какими-то деловыми вопросами и горячо поддержав Гарри. Потому-то Артур и сдался.

— Вы совершаете большую ошибку, Галахад, — прозвища, которые они взяли себе ещё в молодости, в небольшой лаборатории, сохранились до сих пор, как и традиции их маленького научного братства — Круглого стола. — Помяните моё слово, это закончится не лучше, чем ваш прошлый маленький эксперимент. Если не хуже.

— Как и ваш эксперимент с Чарли Хескетом, не правда ли?

— Это другое, — нахмурился Артур. — Вам ведь известно, как мистер Хескет-старший заботится об университете.

— Ну разумеется, — Гарри ядовито улыбнулся. — Послушайте, Артур, если речь идёт лишь о деньгах — я соглашусь на урезание своей заработной платы.

— В пользу безродного мальчишки?

— В пользу талантливого и любознательного юноши, которому, безусловно, нужна такая возможность.

— Будь по-вашему. Но если он провалится — не стану больше вас защищать.

«Как будто вы когда-то это делали».

Гарри молча кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

И вот теперь он сидел в баре на задворках мира, не имея никаких козырей, кроме иррациональной уверенности в том, что мальчишка примет его предложение, блестяще пройдёт тест и вообще окажется не хуже отца.

— О, так вот о ком говорил Мартин! 

Эггзи, занимавший его мысли гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы Гарри, плюхнулся на сиденье напротив. Привычным жестом подозвал бармена и попросил пинту светлого.

— А я-то думал, чего он на меня так странно смотрит. У вас опять машина сломалась? Или вы на рыбалку приехали? Одеты вы как-то не для рыбалки…

— Верно, я приехал не на рыбалку. У меня к тебе весьма деловое предложение, Эггзи. Предложение, которое с немалой долей вероятности может круто изменить твою судьбу.

— Так значит, я всё-таки был прав? Вы шпион? — Эггзи с улыбкой отпил пива, испачкав верхнюю губу пеной. Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не стереть пену большим пальцем, и сам удивился своему порыву.

— Вовсе нет. У меня есть для тебя небольшой тест, если ты не против, — он подтолкнул к собеседнику бумагу и положил сверху ручку.

— Тест? Как в школе, серьёзно? — Эггзи картинно застонал, но заметно собрался. Он взял ручку и пробежал взглядом вопросы. Его глаза расширились. — Газовая динамика? Вы что, решили стать моим репетитором? У нас нет денег, и…

— Речь идёт не о репетиторстве, Эггзи. Пожалуйста, пройди тест. Если ты не боишься облажаться, конечно, — провокация топорная, но на молодёжи она всегда срабатывала безотказно.

— Не боюсь, — мотнул головой Эггзи и принялся писать. 

Гарри наблюдал за ним. Мальчик не забыл методику прохождения тестирования: сначала прочитал все вопросы, затем ответил на самые простые, а задачу оставил напоследок.

Он действительно напоминал мистера Пикуля. Гарри не любил банальных анималистических сравнений, но Эггзи так же шумно фыркал, так же беспокойно ёрзал, не в силах просидеть спокойно хоть минуту. И у него тоже была привычка грызть что ни попадя. Мысленно Гарри уже попрощался с любимым «Паркером».

— Я закончил, — Эггзи протянул ему листы, изрисованные размашистыми крестиками. Перевернув листы, Гарри обнаружил решённую задачу, исчерканную и многажды исправленную. — Там есть помарки, но это же не страшно, правда?

— Не страшно, — кивнул Гарри, с головой уходя в проверку.

Блестяще. Просто блестяще. Даже лучше, чем он ожидал. Решение было верным, но получено не обычным методом, Эггзи даже изобразил что-то похожее на турбину. Без ошибок не обошлось, но теперь Гарри уверился окончательно: вряд ли он найдёт кого-то лучше даже среди отличников.

— Что ж, это весьма… недурно, — постарался не переборщить с похвалой Гарри, вынимая из кармана небольшое зеркало. Настало время для пары психологических трюков. 

— Что ты видишь?

— Э-э-э… — Эггзи здорово растерялся. — Честно говоря, вижу чувака, который очень хочет понять, какого хрена вообще происходит.

— А я вижу молодого человека с потенциалом, — Гарри почти слышал какую-нибудь драматичную фоновую музыку. Всё это действительно походило на вербовку спецагента. — Человека, который хочет что-то сделать со своей жизнью. Человека, которому я хочу в этом помочь. Отсутствие серебряной ложечки заставило тебя пойти определённой дорогой, но если ты готов вникать и учиться — всё может измениться. 

— О, как в «Моей прекрасной леди»? — если бы Гарри контролировал себя похуже, у него бы глаза из орбит вылезли.

— А ты полон сюрпризов, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Да. Как в «Моей прекрасной леди». Я предлагаю тебе возможность стать студентом университета Кингс. Моим студентом. С обучением сразу по магистерской программе. И оплаты с тебя не потребуют. 

Эггзи явно не верил своим ушам. Он то хмурился, то начинал улыбаться, то делал и то, и другое одновременно. Это выглядело довольно забавно и — надо признать — мило.

— Тебя это интересует? — чуть поторопил его Гарри, видя, что размышления могут вывести Эггзи совсем не туда, куда нужно.

— Думаете, мне есть что терять? — Эггзи постарался выпрямиться, неосознанно копируя позу Гарри.

— Думаю, нечего, — кивнул тот. — В таком случае — вот мой адрес. Приезжай как можно раньше и захвати с собой вот этот набор документов.

Он вынул из портфеля список, отпечатанный на плотной бумаге. Составил его педантичный Мерлин.

Эггзи вдруг рассмеялся.

— Эй! Так нечестно! Вы даже не думали, что я могу отказаться! — воскликнул он, снова придвигая к себе бокал с осевшей пеной.

— Почему же, думал. Если бы ты отказался, я бы просто оставил список у себя, — Гарри отсалютовал ему бокалом «Гиннеса» и допил залпом. — Жду тебя завтра… Скажем, к трём. Постарайся не опоздать.

Он подхватил портфель и вышел, с трудом сдержав желание обернуться. Спиной он чувствовал взгляд Эггзи — восхищённый и (показалось, ему это просто показалось) почти влюблённый.


	2. Chapter 2

Эггзи не просто не опоздал. После того как он сообщил маме о визите Галахада, в доме разразился настоящий скандал. Дин, как обычно, распустил руки, но хотя бы маму и сестрёнку не тронул. Орал, что вырастил на свои кровные очередного пидараса, и что Эггзи никогда ему не нравился, и вообще… Много разных гадостей. Так что собирался Эггзи даже быстрее, чем в армии.

Улучив момент, когда Дин отвлёкся на выпивку, мама сунула ему в карман деньги. Эггзи успел ощупать пачку. Он понятия не имел, куда мама до этого ныкала заначку, но не собирался оставлять её без «финансовой подушки», поэтому просто спрятал деньги в груде грязного белья. Главное, чтобы их не нашёл отчим. А он, Эггзи, как-нибудь справится.

Успев поцеловать маму на прощанье, он торопливо сбежал по лестнице. Вслед ему неслись вопли — «Педик!» и «Чтобы ноги твоей здесь больше не было!» Он и не собирался возвращаться. Только не в этот дом.

За вечер Эггзи кое-что разузнал об университете, в котором работал этот… Галахад. Странное имя даже для такого чопорного и аристократичного — нет, мужиком его не назвать, и «чувак» не подойдёт… Мужчины.

— Мужчина, — Эггзи фыркнул и нервно рассмеялся. — Я еду в Лондон к мужчине. Дожили, блядь!

Он выкрутил руль и втопил педаль газа в пол. «Понтиак» разгонялся в разы медленнее, чем шикарный «роллс-ройс» Галахада, зато и управлять им было привычнее. Он врубил музыку погромче и, постукивая пальцами по рулю, начал подпевать.

Скула болела, как и спина, но настроение у Эггзи было по-настоящему боевым. Он едва ли не впервые в жизни почувствовал надежду на лучшее. И, даже если окажется, что Галахад нассал ему в уши, у него есть неплохие шансы выбраться. Из вонючего Иклтона, из грязных трущоб, которые даже мама с натяжкой могла назвать домом. Вернуться в Лондон, который он неплохо помнил ещё со школы, может, найти одноклассников и попросить их помощи, если понадобится.

Правда, ему почему-то казалось, что никаких просьб не потребуется. Что Галахад не наврал, что всё это — и учёба, и переезд — всерьёз. Лишь бы не пришлось платить натурой. Эггзи не был идиотом и прекрасно представлял себе, сколько может стоить образование в универе, где даже препод ездит на тачках дороже, чем все органы Эггзи, вместе взятые.

«Я найду возможность ему отплатить», — твёрдо решил он.

Припарковавшись за два квартала от нужного дома, он глянул на часы и вздохнул. Есть хотелось неимоверно, но последние деньги он потратил на заправке неподалёку от Даксфорда. Кафе рядом как раз открывалось. Оттуда вкусно запахло свежими булочками, и Эггзи не выдержал.

Он остановился возле небольшого домика, словно спрятавшегося между собратьями, и долго мялся у двери, не решаясь постучать.

Галахад открыл почти сразу, как будто ждал его вовсе не к трём, а прямо сейчас. Эггзи ковырнул носком кеда деревянный порог и поднял взгляд.

— Тебя выгнали? — Галахад внимательно смотрел на него поверх очков. Он опять выглядел так, будто сбежал со съёмок сериала — красный халат, белая пижама, идиотские тапки, влажные волосы.

Эггзи постарался взять себя в руки.

— Извините, что так рано. Дома не очень обрадовались моему отъезду.

— Я не удивлён, — Галахад посторонился, пропуская его, и закрыл дверь. 

Эггзи украдкой осматривался, стараясь ничему не удивляться, но получалось плохо. 

— Голоден?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. Вообще-то он рассчитывал по-быстрому решить все дела с поступлением, а потом найти тех, кому нужен грузчик на одну смену. Или уборщик. Промышлять карманными кражами он пока не собирался. Сначала нужно было выведать, правда ли в Лондоне полицейские такие ленивые и зажравшиеся скотины, как показывают в кино. Чёрт, да он готов был даже с детьми посидеть, лишь бы заработать на обед, ужин и завтрак… 

— Нет, сэр… — желудок немедленно выдал его, заурчав так громко, что Эггзи даже покраснел. — Немного.

Галахад усмехнулся.

— Не сомневаюсь. Пойдём. По правде сказать, я не способен решать важные дела, пока не позавтракаю.

Он уже прошёл на кухню и чем-то там гремел, а Эггзи всё ещё мялся в прихожей, думая, стоит ли снимать кеды. Решившись и аккуратно спрятав дырку в носке, он привычным жестом сунул руки в карманы толстовки и вразвалку зашёл на кухню.

Галахад действительно стоял у плиты и жарил яичницу-глазунью. Когда до него донёсся запах специй, Эггзи сглотнул.

— Так, э… Вам помочь, сэр?

— Прошу прощения. Кажется, в нашу первую встречу я забыл представиться. Гарри Харт, и обойдёмся без рукопожатия. Не хочу, чтобы всё пригорело.

Эггзи кивнул. Переспрашивать насчёт помощи было как-то неловко, поэтому он просто прислонился к разделочному столику и уставился на Гарри.

— А почему Галахад? Откуда это вообще?

— Знаешь легенду о короле Артуре?

— Ну да, слышал что-то, — Эггзи счёл за лучшее не говорить, что все его познания об Артуре ограничиваются фильмом «Первый рыцарь», который они с мамой смотрели ещё до того, как появился Дин.

— По Вальтеру Скотту, у Артура было шестнадцать рыцарей, безупречных во всех отношениях. Когда мы — я и мои коллеги-учёные — были совсем молодыми, решили создать своё братство, Круглый стол, а наш преподаватель, Честер Кинг, стал королём Артуром. 

— А остальные выбирали себе имена сами?

— Точно, — Гарри проткнул яичный желток, проверяя глазунью на готовность, и аккуратно переложил её со сковородки в две белоснежные тарелки.

— А почему вы именно Галахад? В этом есть какой-то глубокий смысл?

— Как-нибудь расскажу, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Садись за стол.

Только когда восхитительная яичница, жареные тосты, сосиски, фасоль, шампиньоны и бекон оказались в желудке, Эггзи наконец почувствовал себя сытым. В этом, кстати говоря, заключалась одна из основных претензий Дина.

— Мальчишка слишком много жрёт, — орал он на маму. — И всё из-за того, что ты не сумела его воспитать, а теперь уже поздно!

Эггзи вздохнул и смущённо глянул на Гарри, который едва приступил к фасоли. Было неловко за свою поспешность. А ещё он наверняка ел не той вилкой, неправильно держал нож и вообще лажал по полной.

Впрочем, — Эггзи выпрямился, — ему было совершенно плевать на какие-то там манеры. Он и не набивался в джентльмены, не до этикета в трущобах, выжить бы. Когда из дома чаще выходишь через окно, чем цивилизованным способом, умение различать вилки для рыбы и мяса уходит далеко-далеко на второй план.

— Эггзи, что ты пьёшь: чай или кофе? Я бы предложил свежевыжатый сок, но, признаться, не люблю шума соковыжималки с утра пораньше.

— Кофе, спасибо, — немного смутился Эггзи. В голову полезли непрошеные воспоминания о детстве, когда мама перед школой делала ему сок. Когда ещё не пила и ходила на работу. Когда не было Дина. Единственное, за что Эггзи мог бы его поблагодарить — рождение сестрёнки.

Гарри на кухне возился с кофе-машиной, а Эггзи, раскачиваясь на стуле, задумчиво разглядывал руки. 

«Интересно, когда я смогу зарабатывать столько, чтобы у нас с мамой и Малышкой был свой собственный дом? А что, если Дин пригондошит их раньше?» — он зябко поёжился и снова сунул руки в карманы. Этот жест всегда его успокаивал, прибавлял уверенности. Трущобы довольно рано научили его не только драться, но и делать вид, что ты нихрена не боишься — даже тогда, когда вот-вот в штаны наложишь от ужаса.

Гарри поставил перед ним чашку, молочник и улыбнулся так, что стало совсем жутко. Словно добрый дедушка, прикидывающий, как бы намотать кишки «любимого» внука на люстру. Он одним движением вернул стул в правильное положение с таким грохотом, что Эггзи втянул голову в плечи и зажмурился.

— Не стоит раскачиваться, эти стулья довольно дорогие. Я не хочу, чтобы они начали скрипеть. Ты меня понял, Эггзи, верно? — он говорил очень мягко, но так внушительно, что у Эггзи завтрак в желудке попросился наружу. Он мелко закивал, и Гарри наконец отошёл.

— Кстати, о стульях… То есть, не о стульях… — Эггзи мысленно обматерил себя за чуть дрожащий голос и прокашлялся. — Сэр, а как насчёт оплаты?

— Если ты хочешь заплатить мне за этот скромный завтрак, Эггзи, я могу глубоко оскорбиться. Это правило гостеприимства…

— Ой, да бросьте, вы прекрасно поняли, о чём я! — Эггзи едва не сплюнул от раздражения, но за светлый ковёр ему наверняка открутили бы голову и повесили — вон туда, к лосю. — Как я буду с вами расплачиваться за учёбу?

— А ты деловой юноша. Можешь не беспокоиться, твоё обучение полностью покрывает стипендия.

— Да? Тогда какого хрена меня взяли сразу в магистратуру? Знаете, я, может, и похож на идиота, но даже я знаю, что сначала нужно получить степень бакалавра.

— А вот это логичный вопрос, — Гарри кивнул. — Позволишь мне для начала налить себе немного виски?

Эггзи махнул рукой, на секунду задумавшись, насколько нагло будет просить плеснуть и ему. Гарри отошёл к красивому графину, наверняка хрустальному, со звучным плеском налил себе виски и бросил в стакан пару кубиков льда.

— Пойдём в кабинет. Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидел, — и он вышел из столовой, не собираясь слушать возражений. Как будто даже не подозревая, что они могут возникнуть. А ведь они могли!

Эггзи поднялся за ним, топоча так, будто хотел выместить на каждой ступеньке свои раздражение и злость, и притих только в кабинете, потому что здесь было жутко интересно.

Одну стену целиком, от пола до потолка, занимали какие-то чертежи. Они были приколоты очень аккуратно, но логики в этом Эггзи сперва не увидел. Здесь он обнаружил и вполне знакомые машины, и лодки, и даже какой-то непонятный куст в разрезе. Он ткнул в этот куст пальцем, вопросительно глядя на Гарри, и тот усмехнулся:

— Заказ одной аграрной компании. Им нужна была информация, какие растения лучше высадить по периметру поля, чтобы ветер не выдувал семена.

— Серьёзно? И что вы делали, исследовали куст?..

— Да. Почему нет? Мы устроили полномасштабные испытания и выяснили, что идеальной для этой цели является смородина. Впрочем, это было давно.

Эггзи и сам видел дату на чертеже. Ещё до его рождения.

— Сколько вам тогда было? — не удержался он. Потому что на вид Гарри было лет сорок, наверное, а раз чертёж подписан его именем, он делал его ещё, скажем, в магистратуре.

— Немногим больше, чем тебе.

Эггзи кивнул и прикинул всё в уме. Если так, то…

— Получается, вам где-то полтинник?

— Получается так, — Гарри хмыкнул и отвёл взгляд. Эггзи успел заметить в его глазах лёгкое раздражение и не стал развивать тему. Ему вдруг снова стало неуютно.

— Так почему вы взяли меня в магистратуру? Разве так можно? Это вообще законно?

— Не совсем, но вряд ли это тебя смутит.

Эггзи фыркнул и мотнул головой.

— Да нисколько. Лишь бы проблем потом не было.

— Как ты понимаешь, никто, кроме руководства университета, не станет проверять твой диплом на подлинность. Если ты получишь магистерскую степень — а ты её получишь, я уверен, — всем будет абсолютно поебать, был ты до этого бакалавром или нет.

— Прямо как в политике, — Эггзи постарался уложить в голове тот факт, что Гарри ругается похлеще дружков Дина. — А почему нельзя было пристроить меня на бакалавриат?

— Эгоизм и прагматичность, Эггзи. Мне нужен талантливый и любознательный студент, чтобы помогать в исследованиях. К тому же ты достаточно много знаешь. Конечно, мне придётся дать тебе несколько приватных занятий, чтобы подтянуть, особенно в области высшей математики, но в любом случае бакалавриат — не та ступень, на которой ты стоишь сейчас.

— Круто, — Эггзи довольно улыбнулся и плюхнулся в кресло. — И когда начнём?

Он, разумеется, ни черта не поверил в то, что универ решил учить его бесплатно. Но это, по крайней мере, было неплохим шансом получить на какое-то время нормальную кровать и еду, если повезёт. Не придётся ночевать в машине. А дальше он собирался найти нормальную работу.

— Так, — Гарри придвинул к себе планинг, исписанный аккуратным, довольно размашистым почерком. — Я буду два раза в неделю вести у тебя лекции по экспериментальной аэродинамике. И семинарские занятия. Вторник и четверг, — он что-то пометил ручкой, — так что мы можем видеться сразу, как закончатся лекции.

— Хорошо. А где я буду жить? — этот вопрос волновал Эггзи больше всего. Потому что, если Гарри-как-его-Харт предложит свободную комнату или, хуже того, свободное место в его собственной постели…

Сразу после его ухода до Эггзи доебался Ротвейлер с мерзкими вопросами из серии «что это за пидор с тобой был» и «давай, бро, расскажи нам, сколько берёшь за отсос». Пришлось побегать. Эггзи был весьма неплох в драках «один на один», но он точно не справился бы с четырьмя отморозками. А Дин бы не вмешался. Не в этот раз.

— В общежитии. Скорее всего, тебе придётся делить комнату с кем-то из ребят, Мер… Марк подскажет точнее.

— Марк? А он кто?

— Проректор. Фактически — правая рука нашего ректора. Жуткий педант, зануда и мой хороший друг.

Эггзи вскинул бровь и чуть поджал губы. Как-то странно Гарри отзывался о своих «хороших друзьях». Зато теперь можно было успокоиться: жить он будет не здесь. Не то чтобы он боялся Гарри, но и об извращенцах всяких слышал немало. Ему совсем не улыбалось платить собственной задницей за крышу над головой.

— А далеко общаги от самого универа?

— На территории, — Гарри поднялся. — Посиди здесь, пожалуйста. Я переоденусь, и мы сможем отправиться тебя пристраивать. Ты ведь захватил документы, о которых я писал?

— Ага, всё в машине, — кивнул Эггзи и отвернулся к чертежам. Гарри вышел, ступая очень мягко, почти неслышно.

Всё это обещало быть ужасно интересным.

Гарри прикрыл дверь в кабинет и выдохнул. Всё складывалось очень удачно — даже слишком. Он почти всю ночь не спал, гадая, приедет ли Эггзи; около шести утра принял душ, чтобы освежиться, и бесцельно бродил кругами по столовой, то и дело прикладываясь к стакану с виски. Поэтому мальчик не застал его врасплох.

Во время их завтрака Гарри то и дело прятал улыбку. Эггзи ел ужасно шумно, чавкал, громко стуча приборами по тарелке, наконец схватил не ту вилку… Но это, вопреки обыкновению, не раздражало. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что за проёбы в воспитании детей «аристократов» отвечали в основном их гувернантки, реже — родители. А этого ребёнка («Не ребёнка, Гарри, ему двадцать два!») воспитывали улица и тумаки.

Когда Харт приехал сообщить Мишель о кончине мужа, она вела себя просто кошмарно. Юный Гэри Анвин возился с игрушками, вроде бы не обращая внимания на истерику матери. Из одного этого можно было сделать вывод, что Мишель Анвин, скажем так, не вполне психически устойчива.

Гарри тряхнул головой и пошёл переодеваться. Он долго и дотошно выбирал галстук (от Дрейка, конечно), потом так же долго повязывал его, добиваясь идеальности узла.

В университете о нём ходили легенды. Бакалавры боялись его до дрожи, считая жутко дотошным занудой, шли на сессию как на эшафот, и каково же было их изумление на экзаменах. Всё дело было в его методах: «настоящие» билеты, с вопросами по темам лекций, доставались только самым отъявленным прогульщикам, и уж их-то Гарри ебал и в хвост и в гриву. Для прилежных ребят, активно работающих во время семинаров, он готовил билеты с подвохом. Скажем, вопросами о его любимых фильмах. Или предложением подробно рассказать о причинах начала Второй мировой. Ему нравилось наблюдать на лицах студентов причудливую гамму эмоций: удивление, изумление, радость, испуг. Это стоило всех сил, потраченных на разработку по-настоящему эффективной программы обучения. А вот с магистрами Гарри разбирался иначе.

Он накинул пиджак и застегнул по протоколу, на одну пуговицу. Аккуратно причесал волосы — пора было навестить любимого парикмахера.

— Эггзи, ты готов? — он заглянул в кабинет, и мальчишка, немедленно покраснев (краснел он тоже забавно, лихорадочными пятнами на щеках), отскочил от стола. Гарри улыбнулся. Разумеется, ничего особо таинственного там не было: все разработки, предназначенные для военных, хранились в гораздо более надёжном месте.

— Я… Ага, — он, видимо, понял, что взбучки не последует, тут же выпрямился и своей забавной походкой, которая, судя по всему, должна была показать всем его крутость и независимость, вышел из кабинета.

Конечно, они попали в пробку. Гарри закурил, и Эггзи вдруг тоже вытянул из кармана мятую пачку сигарет. Не флип-топ, а мягкую. Зубами оторвал уголок фольги, таким же образом вытянул сигарету. Потом принялся хлопать себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки.

Гарри вздохнул. «Он не ребёнок, перестань относиться к нему, как к несмышлёному подростку», — напомнил он себе и протянул мальчишке «зиппо».

— Шпашыбо, — невнятно пробормотал тот, закуривая. Гарри сразу открыл окно: ему не хотелось, чтобы в салоне воняло дешёвым, кислым табачным дымом. Да уж, придётся многому его научить.

— Вы потом отвезёте меня обратно, да? Надо же будет забрать крошку Одри…

— Одри?

— Мой «понтиак»… Эй, что смешного?!

Гарри действительно хохотал, борясь с желанием уткнуться лбом в руль.

— Это не я её так назвал! — кажется, Эггзи был смущён и возмущён одновременно. — Все претензии к маме!

— Прости… Прости. Просто твоя машина совсем не похожа на мисс Хёпберн.

— Какая Хёпберн? Её назвали в честь Одри Тоту. Мама обожает «Амели», почти наизусть выучила после папиной смерти. И тачка мне от неё досталась, Дин запретил ей ездить…

— Вот как. Извини, пожалуйста, — на Амели Пулен тяжёлый «понтиак» походил ещё меньше, но, по крайней мере, теперь всё это выглядело чуть менее дико. 

— О, наконец-то. Опаздываем…

Пробка немного рассосалась, Гарри затушил окурок в пепельнице и сердито глянул на Эггзи, который швырнул свой в окошко — видно, по привычке.

— Не принято мусорить в Лондоне, юноша, — строго сказал он и снова улыбнулся про себя: у Эггзи был такой виноватый вид! Тот исподлобья смотрел на Гарри.

— Скоро приедем.

Мерлин выглядел довольно сердитым, хотя Эггзи вряд ли заметил бы это. Просто сегодня его лысина блестела особенно зловеще.

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, мистер Анвин, — продолжал он, будто не слыша сдавленного смешка Эггзи. — Как жаль, что ваша сова, — Мерлин выразительно глянул поверх очков на Гарри, — опоздала. Снова.

Не то чтобы Гарри было стыдно. Он честно пытался выходить пораньше, он ставил по десятку будильников, но всё равно _слегка_ (не больше, чем дозволял этикет) задерживался почти всегда. Его студенты прекрасно знали об этой особенности и позволяли себе приходить на лекции минут на пятнадцать позже.

Мерлин терпеть этого не мог, но за годы дружбы смирился.

— Оставляю этого юношу тебе. Эггзи, боюсь, твоё знакомство с университетом может затянуться. Если хочешь, оставь мне ключи от машины, я пригоню её к кампусу.

Тот, помявшись, всё-таки протянул ему ключи. Гарри хлопнул новоиспечённого подопечного по плечу.

— Ничего не бойся. Мы увидимся завтра, на лекции, а затем я покажу тебе лабораторию. Удачи.

Он кивнул Мерлину и ушёл, оставив их наедине.

Марк совсем загонял Эггзи. Он показал ему почти весь университет, который мог похвалиться нехилой такой территорией, и рассказал обо всех курсах, которые здесь читали. Голова у Эггзи гудела от избытка информации.

— Я передал твои бумаги коменданту общежития, — сообщил Марк, подведя его к небольшой группке студентов. — Кстати, здесь есть твои сокурсники. Знакомьтесь. Если будут какие-то проблемы — обращайся ко мне.

Эггзи рассеянно кивнул, думая вовсе не о будущих проблемах, а о том, как он хреново вписывается в компанию в своих потёртых, обвисших джинсах, свитере и жилетке из комиссионки. Остальные словно сошли с обложки журнала: все в пиджаках и брюках, в начищенных ботинках… У многих даже торчали из карманов носовые платки, каждый из которых наверняка стоил дороже, чем кеды Эггзи из ограниченной коллекции, на которые он копил почти полгода.

Симпатичная девушка первая протянула ему руку со спокойной улыбкой. Она выглядела самой нормальной из этой толпы уродов.

— Меня зовут Роксанна, но лучше Рокси.

— Эггзи, — он улыбнулся в ответ и пожал протянутую руку. Рукопожатие вышло крепким, почти мужским.

— Эгги?.. — Рокси, казалось, слегка растерялась.

— Эг-гзи, — раздельно повторил он, опустив на секунду взгляд на её губы. Очень красивые.

— Эгги? — к нему подошёл Главный Урод. — Где и кто тебя выкопал?

— Какое тебе дело, кто именно будет его наставником? — Эггзи немедленно преисполнился симпатией к девушке, потому что неприязнь в её голосе слышалась ну очень отчётливо.

— Не стоит откусывать ему голову, — вклинился в разговор ещё один, в кошмарном красно-жёлтом галстуке — гриффиндорец, что ли? — Чарли просто завёл беседу, не так ли? Я Дигби.

И эту руку — потную ладонь вечного дрочера — тоже пришлось пожимать. Эггзи едва сумел удержать лицо, но Рокси, кажется, заметила его брезгливость и скрыла улыбку покашливанием.

— Эгги, — Дигби настолько явно насмехался над его именем, что кулаки зачесались. — Это Руфус. Руфус — Эгги.

Ну, хотя бы Руфус был более-менее нормальным. Молчал, например.

Как же мерзко Чарли его разглядывал. Нет, Эггзи понимал, что он тут явно лишний, что Уроды — элита, сливки общества, всё такое. Но, чёрт, он же знал, что он не хуже, и пусть ему не повезло (или повезло, как знать, как знать) родиться без серебряной ложечки в жопе — он со всем справится и будет куда круче толпы напыщенных индюков.

— Так, Эгги, — тот, которого назвали Руфусом, немедленно потерял очков десять по шкале нормальности, — ты из Сент-Пола или Вестминстера?

— Ни то, ни другое, — мотнул головой Эггзи.

— Страталлан? — предположил Чарли таким тоном, как будто один взгляд Эггзи мог бы опозорить грёбаную школу.

— Эбингдон?

— Стой! Кажется, мы встречались. Это не ты обслуживал меня в «Макдональдсе» на винчестерской заправке? — чудесно, шкала нормальности Руфуса только что пробила пол.

— Нет, — Эггзи скрестил руки на груди. — Я бы не забыл положить тебе двойную порцию своего специального соуса, — он сделал весьма характерный жест рукой. 

Чарли хмыкнул:

— Он точно из Страталлана.

Его прихлебатели подобострастно рассмеялись. 

Но зато Эггзи хотя бы оставили в покое. Грубость работала безотказно. 

— Грёбаный Драко Малфой. Я точно попал в Хогвартс, — проворчал он им вслед, надеясь, что ни с кем из них не придётся делить комнату.

Рокси тронула его за локоть:

— Просто не обращай внимания. 

— А вот и Гермиона, — она рассмеялась в ответ на нехитрую шутку. — Только не говори, пожалуйста, что Гарри Харт — наш преподаватель зелий. Он только начал мне нравиться.

— Вообще-то близко, — подмигнула ему Рокси. — Ты его протеже, да?

— «Протеже» звучит как-то стрёмно. Но вообще да, это он меня сюда притащил, — он позволил Рокси потянуть себя к общежитиям. Полезные знакомства лишними не бывают.

— Слышала от своего наставника, что он видный специалист в своей области.

— А чем будешь заниматься ты?

Она улыбнулась.

— Квантовые жидкости.

— Звучит как что-то жутко заумное. Точно не прячешь палочку в рукаве, Грейнджер?

— А тебе уже не терпится меня раздеть? 

У Эггзи чуть челюсть не отвисла. Обычно он клеил девчонок, но лондонские барышни, похоже, были посмелей, чем иклтонские клуши.

— А ты что, не против? — он решил пойти ва-банк.

— Извини, дружок, — хихикнула Рокси. — Мне нравятся мужчины постарше.

— Хорошо хоть ты не стала отмазываться другой командой, было бы совсем обидно… Эй! — он потёр плечо. Болело сильно.

— Я училась в смешанной школе. Там быстро привыкаешь драться, — она повела бровями.

— Ну вообще-то… — начал было Эггзи, но Рокси перебила:

— О, только не говори, что ты не бьёшь девчонок, грязный сексист.

— Я не сексист! Твою мать, вы тут все ненормальные… — Эггзи поправил бейсболку.

— Один ты красавец, — смягчилась она. — Увидимся завтра. Мы слушаем те же курсы, только исследовательские лаборатории разные.

— Постараюсь это пережить!

Эггзи с трудом увернулся от довольно меткого и явно сильного пинка и сбежал в общагу.

Марк сказал, что уже передал его документы коменданту, и, конечно, не соврал. Невысокая молодая женщина, назвавшаяся Амелией, с улыбкой вручила ему стопку постельного белья и ключ-карту от комнаты.

— Приходи, если что-то понадобится. Я живу вон в том домике, — она показала в окно на невысокое одноэтажное строение ярдах в пятидесяти от общежития. — Надеюсь, ты уяснил правила? У нас с нарушителями строго.

— Да, мэм! — он шутливо отдал честь, заслужив тёплую улыбку, и отправился на поиски своей комнаты. Всё это неуловимо напоминало тот фильм, в котором крутой учёный, который ещё потом играл Ноя, съехал с катушек.

Он зашёл в комнату и застонал.

— Нет, ну твою же мать… Почему, блядь, это должен быть ты?!

Его сосед тоже не пришёл в восторг.

— Я сплю снизу, — тут же объявил Чарли, в подтверждение своих слов хлопнув по кровати, уже застеленной дорогим на вид бельём с вышитыми вручную вензелями.

— Да, я заметил, что ты всегда снизу, — съязвил Эггзи, закидывая рюкзак на верхнюю полку. — Почему ты вообще живёшь в общаге? Я думал, такие придурки, как ты, удостоены отдельного места в собачьей будке королевского дворца…

— Ты хреново шутишь, — ответил Чарли холодно. — Отец хочет, чтобы я был ближе к народу. Он, кстати, министр.

— Даже не представляю, как бы я жил без этой информации, — Эггзи боролся с одеялом, никак не желавшим влезать в пододеяльник.

— Да ты и так живёшь хреново. Боже, только не трогай мои вещи. Тебя вообще проверяли на педикулёз? Позитивная дискриминация, вот как это называется. Берут середнячков, потому что их мамы — одноногие лесбиянки. 

Эггзи сжал кулаки, чтобы не психовать.

— Я думал, у тебя есть отец. Сочувствую, чувак, наверное, тяжело, когда твои родители вынуждены годами скрываться.

— Придурок, — подытожил Чарли и отвернулся, занимаясь своими делами.

Эггзи скинул одежду, натянул форменную пижаму и легко забрался на свой второй ярус. Кровать, как ни странно, была вполне добротной, не шаталась и не скрипела, даже когда Чарли (мысленно Эггзи решил называть его Говнюком) внизу ёрзал.

Всё постепенно прояснялось. Эггзи закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок.

Гарри обещал подтянуть его, так что вряд ли он опозорится перед всеми. Да и тест он вроде как решил неплохо. Из библиотеки здесь не погонят шестёрки Дина, он быстро наверстает всё, что упустил.

Эггзи перевернулся на бок и выдохнул.

Отец бы, наверное, им гордился. Он протянул руку к груди и коснулся медальона, который ему отдала мама после смерти отца. Она не говорила, что это и откуда, а на попытки расспросить немедленно принималась рыдать. Теперь он хотя бы знал, что это за эмблема. Точно такую он увидел на воротах при въезде на территорию университета Кингс — уложенная набок буква «К» в круге.

— Эй, я всё ещё хочу знать, кто будет твоим руководителем, — Говнюк отвлёк его, довольно неприятно пнув снизу.

— Гала… Гарри Харт, — нехотя ответил Эггзи, не желая больше препираться.

— Галахад?!

— Ну да, — он заинтересованно свесился: слишком уж натуральным было изумление в голосе его шибанутого соседа. — А что такое?

— Так значит, вот кого взяли вместо меня? Очень интересно, — Чарли явно здорово разозлился, но старался держать себя в руках. — Очень, очень интересно.

Он поднялся с кровати, взял с тумбы мобильник и преувеличенно спокойно вышел из комнаты.

— Видимо, звонит в службу моральной поддержки, — прокомментировал Эггзи вслух и покрутил пальцем у виска. Спать хотелось до одури, поэтому он забрался под одеяло, отвернулся к стенке и постарался выкинуть из головы Говнюка, его болтовню и в особенности — некстати вспомнившегося Галахада.


	3. Chapter 3

У Гарри была привычка: каждое утро перед работой он обязательно заходил в чудесную булочную в двух кварталах от университета. Булочная открывалась в четверть девятого, а в половине начинались пары — именно поэтому он щедро позволял себе всякий раз опаздывать.

Свежие булочки, обильно посыпанные корицей, картонный стаканчик отличного кофе, джазовая музыка и замечательная хозяйка, которая всегда обслуживала его лично… Всё это здорово отвлекало от неудобных пластиковых кресел с гнущимися ножками, липких столиков (их, должно быть, не протирали с самого открытия в послевоенные годы) и студентов, которые старательно делали вид, что не замечают одного из самых страшных профессоров.

Он завтракал молча, поглядывая по сторонам и рассматривая стайки молодёжи. Они мало чем отличались друг от друга. В Кингсе была традиция: брали только лучших, что практически всегда было синонимом богатства. Гарри много раз спорил с Артуром о том, что стоит попробовать брать студентов из бедных семей — хотя бы в качестве эксперимента, но тот упорно не соглашался.

Аристократия. Сначала гувернантки, которые вкладывали в их мозги множество абсолютно бесполезных и бессмысленных правил поведения в обществе. Потом — частные школы с обязательной поркой (это казалось Гарри дикостью, чем-то на грани с извращением), бесконечные светские рауты, на которых дети учились язвить и не плакать в ответ на изощрённые оскорбления…

И как же сильно отличался от них его подопечный.

Гарри вздохнул и вынул бумажник, расплачиваясь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что с Эггзи будет непросто — не только и не столько из-за его происхождения (вот уж что меньше всего беспокоило Галахада), сколько из-за характера мальчишки.

Он действительно напоминал дворнягу. Крепкого, сильного молодого пса, который никогда не подойдёт первым, не будет умильно выпрашивать кусочек вкусного, чьё доверие нужно ещё заслужить. Но если заслужишь — можно быть уверенным: этот не предаст ни при каких обстоятельствах, разорвёт горло любому (не то чтобы у Гарри были серьёзные враги, но всё же) и будет готов отдать жизнь за — нет, не хозяина. Друга.

Таким же был Анвин-старший. И вот это, в глазах Гарри, могло стать самой серьёзной проблемой. 

Он вышел из кафе, глянул на часы и поспешил в университет. Сегодня его раздражало буквально всё: солнце казалось слишком ярким, музыка из разных кафе играла вразнобой, а голова начинала болеть. Гарри старался не думать о том, что в его возрасте это нормально, что вообще-то ему очень повезло с организмом, который с честью выдержал испытание алкоголем в студенческие годы и кошмарное наплевательство на режим в течение всей жизни.

Успев заскочить в свой кабинет и выпить таблетку, он вошёл в аудиторию. Студенты разом притихли. Кроме одного, продолжавшего громко болтать, размахивая руками. Гарри откашлялся.

— Анвин, сядьте, — негромко попросил он. 

Эггзи едва не подпрыгнул, порозовел и сел рядом с Роксанной Мортон, которую не переставал нахваливать её наставник, Персиваль. На его скуле красовался яркий, налитый синяк, и Гарри пообещал себе выведать всё во время их частного урока. 

— Кто может напомнить, на чём мы остановились в прошлый раз?

Он обвёл взглядом аудиторию. Руки подняли почти все, кроме Эггзи, тот явно смутился и разозлился. «Не любит быть дураком, похвально». 

Гарри кивнул Сэвиллю, неглупому парню, который, тем не менее, всегда мыслил очень стандартно и терялся при малейшей попытке отойти от догм. Тот оттарабанил предложение, которым закончилась последняя лекция.

— Превосходно. Итак, продолжим…

Одной таблетки от боли катастрофически не хватало. В какой-то момент Гарри негромко извинился и вышел из кабинета, стиснув виски указательными пальцами.

Головная боль напоминала ему бурю. Как будто черепная коробка вместо мозга наполнена густым, вязким маслом, которое периодически начинает штормить. Ощущение было непереносимым. Он выдохнул, пережидая очередной вал и ругая себя за то, что не взял хотя бы стакан воды.

— Э-э-э… Гарри? То есть, простите, я хотел сказать, сэр… Мистер Харт, вам плохо?

Звонкий молодой голос вонзился в мозг раскалённым шилом, и Гарри едва не взвыл.

— Анвин, вернитесь в аудиторию, — выдавил он, сделав пару шагов к своему кабинету. Таблетка должна была помочь. А ещё — тишина и покой. — Передайте остальным, пусть решают задачи, начиная с последней. Они знают, где остановились.

Он уставился на белые начищенные кеды Эггзи. Тот переступил с ноги на ногу, очевидно, в неуверенности, а потом всё же послушался. Гарри выдохнул: он не считал слабость чем-то дурным, но терпеть не мог, когда кто-то видел его в таком состоянии.

— Чёрта с два я вас оставлю, — Эггзи всё же вернулся. Отвратительно. — И вряд ли смогу решать те задачи. Вам нужна помощь медиков? Найти какие-то лекарства? Вообще, что с вами, это опасно?

— Неужели я похож на умирающего? — попытался пошутить Гарри, тут же поплатившись очередным «выстрелом» в висок. — Мне просто нужно принять таблетку…

— Где её взять? 

Желание Эггзи помочь можно было бы принять за лизоблюдство, но Гарри слишком хорошо помнил его отца. Это вовсе не было попыткой понравиться. Редкая искренность по нынешним временам.

— Ладно. Раз уж отвязаться от вас я не могу — помогите мне добраться до кабинета.

Эггзи тут же (и явно умело) подхватил его под руку, принимая на себя часть веса, и замер.

— Куда идём?

Идём, надо же. Гарри даже усмехнулся. Не грубое и унизительное «куда вести» человека, который чувствует свою силу, не напоказ обезличенное «где кабинет» воспитанного и вежливого мудака, а спокойное «куда идём» мальчишки, не считающего плохое самочувствие проявлением слабости. Мерлин наверняка сказал бы, что он загоняется, но Гарри и не думал рассказывать ему об этом.

— В конце коридора налево.

Эггзи быстро и спокойно привёл его в кабинет, а там сгрузил на короткий диван.

— Где взять воды?

— За шкафом в углу, — Гарри снял ботинки один о другой и выщелкнул из упаковки очередную таблетку. — И, будь так любезен, полотенце с крючка возле раковины… Смочи холодной водой.

Эггзи молча проделал все эти манипуляции, догадался свернуть полотенце в жгут и положить ему на лоб. Гарри проглотил таблетку и закрыл глаза.

— Ты можешь идти. Мне нужно всего полчаса, чтобы таблетка подействовала. Думаю, вы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы…

— Хрен вам, — неуважительно перебил его Эггзи. — Я никуда не пойду. Больно надо потом копам доказывать, что я вас не убивал.

Он помолчал, судя по скрипу, присев на краешек рабочего стола, и зашелестел документами. Гарри попытался вспомнить, не мог ли он сойти с ума настолько, чтобы оставить на столе что-нибудь секретное, но память работала плохо. Мысли жужжали мухами, завязшими в том же масле, что никак не переставало плескаться.

Эггзи молчал, а Гарри не чувствовал на себе его взгляда. В молодости у него были серьёзные проблемы с самооценкой, что привело к нескольким весьма смелым экспериментам; теперь они остались в прошлом, но он всё ещё мог точно угадать, когда, кто и как именно на него смотрит. На этом, кстати, много раз попадались студенты, но никто до сих пор не разгадал метод, по которому Гарри безошибочно узнавал списывающих.

Он вздрогнул, вдруг ощутив на висках прикосновение прохладных пальцев, которые то надавливали, то чуть поглаживали, то легонько потягивали пряди волос. Вообще-то подобный массаж был довольно интимным, и он ненавидел, когда его трогали вот так, но Эггзи молчал, а Гарри (главное – убедить в этом самого себя) не находил сил на сопротивление или возмущение.

Он чуть шевельнулся и едва не застонал, когда в голове словно открыли кран, и боль начала вытекать, а потом хмыкнул, поймав себя на мысли, что принялся машинально рассчитывать скорость истечения головной боли из черепной коробки.

— Вам лучше? — негромко спросил Эггзи. 

Гарри снял со лба влажное нагревшееся полотенце и сел.

— Лучше, — он секунду помолчал, решая, стоит ли извиняться и благодарить или сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. — Впрочем, думаю, занятия стоит отменить.

Солнечный свет, заливающий кабинет, слепил глаза. Щуриться всю пару ему не хотелось.

— Я скажу народу. Хотите, принесу вам что-нибудь поесть из столовой?

— Да, спасибо, — Гарри снял очки, протирая их мягкой фланелевой тряпицей.

Эггзи скрылся, давая ему время привести себя в порядок. Гарри аккуратно расчесал волосы, сильно нажимая на кожу головы, будто стирая непрошеные касания, и скинул измявшийся пиджак. От мигрени остались тошнота и противная слабость. Ноги будто превратились в желе.

— Я им сказал, — сообщил Эггзи, вернувшись в кабинет с подносом из столовой. — Они не очень расстроились.

— Ну ещё бы, — Гарри улыбнулся и убрал бумаги со стола. — Ты поешь?

— Да не надо, — Эггзи как-то смутился, но не ушёл, продолжая перекатываться с пятки на носок.

— Раздели со мной обед, пожалуйста, — спокойно попросил Гарри, ставя на другой край стола тарелку с основным блюдом. — Мне хватит этого восхитительного супа и сока.

Эггзи недовольно дёрнул плечом и сел напротив, широко раздвинув ноги. Он снова, как и в день своего прибытия в Лондон, ел абсолютно невоспитанно, довольно громко чавкая и набирая на вилку многовато гарнира. 

— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты во время еды закрывал рот так, чтобы я не видел твоего пищевода, — не выдержал наконец Гарри. 

Эггзи немедленно смутился, нахмурился и сделал могучий глоток.

— Извините, — сердито, но очень искренне буркнул он. 

Гарри благосклонно кивнул, не собираясь больше возвращаться к этому вопросу. Доели они в тишине и покое.

— У меня в детстве была мигрень, — неожиданно сообщил Эггзи. — Когда папа умер. Я вообще-то не очень помню, как всё было, помню, что больно. И мама делала мне массаж. А потом прошло почему-то. У вас тоже?

— Что тоже? — Гарри растерянно моргнул.

— У вас тоже кто-нибудь умер? — Эггзи внимательно и цепко смотрел ему в глаза. Так, что становилось неловко.

— Нет, никто не умирал, боли начались совсем недавно.

— Таблетки, которые вы пьёте — херня. И бросьте кофе…

Гарри разозлился и с грохотом опустил стакан на стол — так, что Эггзи даже подскочил.

— Я вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться, благодарю, — сухо произнёс он. Наверное, слишком сухо, потому что Эггзи явно очень расстроился.

— Извините, — он покаянно опустил голову. — Я вообще-то не хотел. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто мне помогало всегда.

Гарри стало как-то неловко. В конце концов, Эггзи и правда не пытался его уязвить, он лишь объяснял своё поведение. Ставить его на место вот так грубо было не очень-то достойно.

— Всё в порядке, — взглянув на мальчишку, он вдруг вспомнил, о чём хотел спросить. — С кем ты подрался?

— Просто на шкаф налетел спросонья, — Эггзи, как и его отец, совершенно не умел врать. Он делал слишком честные глаза и очень старался убедить в том, что говорит правду. Впрочем, Гарри и не собирался выводить его на чистую воду. Он не был сторонником физического разрешения конфликта, но и не считал, что все вопросы решаются исключительно мирным путём.

— Имей в виду, что драки на территории университета строго запрещены. Тебя могут за это отчислить. Итак, ты готов к частному занятию?

— Я думал… То есть, да. Да. Готов.

Гарри спрятал улыбку. Мальчишка быстро соображал: понял, что ему голову откусят, если хоть заикнётся о переносе занятия по причине плохого самочувствия преподавателя.

— Что будет, если грузчик уронит себе на шестимерную ногу семимерный холодильник? — вопрос был очень простым, обычно он задавал его первокурсникам. От ответа зависело многое, и кретины, которые начинали упражняться в остроумии, обычно показывали себя полными бездарями.

— Ничего? — осторожно предположил Эггзи, как-то поджавшись, будто за неверный ответ его ударят. — То есть… Нога будет плоской относительно холодильника, правильно?

— Верно, — Гарри довольно кивнул. — Что нам известно о молекулах?

Эггзи поначалу отвечал неуверенно и робко, но постепенно оживал, расслаблялся. Переставал бояться ошибиться. Гарри всегда был уверен в том, что ошибаться не только не стыдно — необходимо. Без ошибок не случилось бы многих научных открытий, а его предыдущий студент, Чарли, был слишком озабочен тем, как он выглядит в глазах руководителя. Это его в конечном итоге и сгубило. 

Под конец занятия Гарри набросал для Эггзи небольшой список научных статей.

— Прочитаешь всё это. В следующий раз проверю.

— Хорошо, мистер Харт! — Эггзи шутливо отдал честь.

— Просто Гарри. Мы скорее коллеги, так что ты можешь называть меня так. Но учти: я не потерплю панибратства. Всё, свободен, — он отвернулся, давая понять, что занятие окончено. Эггзи несколько мгновений потоптался, а потом ушёл, хлопнув дверью чуть громче, чем позволяли приличия.

Он вышел из кабинета и шумно, протяжно выдохнул. Обычно Эггзи не боялся тех, кто старше, даже наоборот. Его до кровавой пелены в глазах бесил Дин с его постоянным ором, что «сопляк ещё не дорос». Но рядом с Галахадом он почему-то потел, краснел, бледнел и волновался, как целка перед первой брачной ночью.

Эггзи фыркнул и рассмеялся. Сравнения в голову лезли такие, что Рокси пристрелила бы его, если бы могла читать мысли. И если бы у неё был пистолет. Он потянулся, потёр синяк, которым его ещё вчера, в первый день занятий, наградил сосед, и представил Рокси героиней какого-нибудь шпионского боевика — в её неизменных (за пару дней он успел это понять) клетчатых деловых костюмчиках, высоких сапогах для верховой езды, с идеальной причёской и тяжёлым «токаревым».

«А ей бы пошло».

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Рокси ему нравилась, правда нравилась. Эггзи не собирался делать глупостей вроде банальных подкатов с цветами и конфетами. Такую девчонку нельзя было завоёвывать или покорять. И, конечно, он и не подумал бы верить глупостям о том, что ей якобы нравятся парни постарше. Кому вообще нужен старпёр в постели?

Мысли ушли куда-то не в ту степь. Он зачем-то вспомнил, как приятно пахло от Галахада — смесью одеколона и чего-то непонятного, вроде типографской краски. Эггзи моргнул и повёл плечами.

«Бред какой-то», — одёрнул он себя. Надо бы позвонить на досуге старому дружбану, Мэтту, который хвалился своими познаниями в психологии. Он обожал ставить всем вокруг всякие диагнозы, типа того, что у его мамы проблемы с самооценкой — и, в общем-то, не так уж часто ошибался.

— Эггзи! — он даже вздрогнул от негромкого, но резкого окрика. — Хорошо, что я на вас наткнулся. Мне требуется помощь, а у студентов уже закончились занятия.

Марк («Его все зовут Мерлин, он бесится, но не запрещает», — доверительно сказала Рокси) стоял над ним и хмурился. Эггзи кивнул.

— Что надо сделать?

Мерлин утащил его в какие-то подсобные помещения, и Эггзи долго добросовестно таскал тяжёлые пыльные коробки. Ему было жутко любопытно, конечно, но армия научила его не задавать лишних вопросов, а делать то, что велят.

— Спасибо, — Мерлин помечал что-то в своём неизменном планшете. — В одиночку я бы долго с этим возился.

— Да не за что, — Эггзи широко улыбнулся. — А лаборатории покажете?

Мерлин остро, цепко и внимательно глянул на него. Потом медленно покачал головой.

— Этим займётся ваш наставник. Вольно, — он развернулся и ушёл куда-то вглубь подсобок. Эггзи так и не понял до конца, что за должность позволяла одновременно заниматься и ручным трудом (половину коробок Мерлин честно таскал сам), и бюрократическими вопросами.

Он отряхнул запылённые джинсы и вздохнул. Надо бы найти Рокси, наконец заставить её показать ему спортзал. Мышцы дубели без нагрузки, да и дрочить в общей душевой он как-то стеснялся, а тренировки хорошо помогали сбросить напряжение.

Но Рокси, конечно, давно смоталась в библиотеку, а догонять Мерлина было неловко, поэтому Эггзи отправился немного прогуляться. И без того скромные сбережения подходили к концу, стоило найти подработку.

Выйдя за территорию, он зябко поёжился и накинул капюшон дутой жилетки. День выдался слишком прохладным даже для осени, а он и так натянул чуть ли не всё, что было.

Он брёл по быстро темнеющим улицам, пиная перед собой камешек. Лондон нравился ему куда больше Иклтона, притом ещё с детства. Здесь можно было затеряться.

В Иклтоне все друг друга знали. И это было не просто метафорой: жило там человек, наверное, семьсот, и почти все приходились друг другу либо роднёй, либо собутыльниками. Мама привезла его к умирающей бабке и оставила с ней наедине почти на год. А потом появилась Малышка.

Дин потребовал, чтобы её окрестили Тиной. Эггзи никогда её так не называл, хотя мама очень расстраивалась. Малышка росла тихоней. Она быстро привыкла к тому, что хныкать и реветь бесполезно: или никто не услышит, или получишь по заднице. Так что плакала она, только потеряв соску, или от голода. Эггзи старался таскать Малышку подальше от дома. Она, конечно, была ещё совсем крохой, чтобы понимать, что там делает мама с Дином и Пуделем втроём, но всё равно это было пиздец как неправильно.

Эггзи на секунду остановился возле столба, просматривая объявления. Одно его заинтересовало, и он сразу набрал номер, надеясь, что мастерская ещё не закрылась. По счастью, ему ответили, хоть и довольно грубо, и объяснили, куда идти.

Часа через два у Эггзи уже была работа. Сначала хозяин ремонтной напрягся, услышав, где именно учится его потенциальный работник, но перестал сомневаться, как только Эггзи починил руль, над которым тот бился последние несколько часов. Платить обещали немного, но он и не собирался шиковать и разбрасываться деньгами. Жизнь с Дином быстро приучала экономить.

Он вышел из мастерской и полной грудью вдохнул холодный воздух. Потом охлопал карманы и достал сигареты, привычно вытаскивая одну зубами. Чиркнул спичкой и глубоко затянулся. Настроение стремительно ползло вверх, а жизнь, кажется, начинала налаживаться. И это было очень круто.

Эггзи окончательно перестал чувствовать себя идиотом, находясь рядом с Гарри. Тот, конечно, говорил очень странно, то и дело вставлял мат (совершенно невпопад и так, будто он двенадцатилетка, попавшая в дурную компанию), но зато не кичился своими выдающимися мозгами.

А мозги были вправду выдающиеся. Эггзи гуглил: Гарри Харт даже однажды номинировался на какую-то крутую премию, но его обошёл Ричмонд Валентайн.

Про Валентайна Эггзи, конечно, знал. Чувак занимался исследованиями атмосферы и здорово преуспел в предсказаниях торнадо. А ещё он вбухивал кучу денег в благотворительность, из-за чего пресса его буквально облизывала. «Миллиардер-филантроп» — так его называли в газетах и журналах. Он даже фильм о себе снял. Эггзи не видел. В Иклтон новинки кинопрома доползали в лучшем случае через год. Ёбаная деревня.

Под ногу попалась банка из-под колы, и Эггзи вдруг ощутил жгучее желание выпить. Алкоголизма он не боялся. Мама только дула джойнты, чтобы расслабиться, а папа вроде никогда не пил так, чтобы всерьёз. Вот Дин бухал по-чёрному, периодически уходя в долгие запои. Если бы он при этом ещё не пиздил никого — так нет же. Он был из агрессивных алкашей, которые с пьяных глаз и прибить могли.

Рокси что-то рассказывала про математический паб. Пристанище психов, которые даже спьяну продолжали трындеть о теоремах и уравнениях. Эггзи примерно представлял себе это злачное местечко, но и предположить не мог, насколько всё плохо.

Всё окружающее пространство покрывали формулы. Причём это явно не было задумкой дизайнера: как раз сейчас трое ненормальных склонились над столиком и выцарапывали на нём что-то, оживлённо и бурно споря. Эггзи сглотнул и попятился, но потом подумал, что вряд ли эти ребята так уж больны, и смело пошёл к барной стойке.

Бармен, долговязый парень с впалыми скулами и глубокой чернотой под глазами, молча сунул ему закатанную в пластик карту напитков. Цены на удивление не кусались, так что Эггзи решил расщедриться и взять «Лонг Айленд».

— А ты что тут делаешь? — на его плечо легла рука, и Эггзи машинально вывернулся, уходя от нежелательного контакта. Чарли с дружками глумливо ухмылялись, снова разглядывая его с ног до головы. Как ощупывали.

— Простите, не заметил на вывеске слов «гей-клуб», — огрызнулся он. Их вчерашняя потасовка (ничего серьёзного, обычный раздел территории) не умерила пыла Чарли. Он ходил с эластичным бинтом на запястье и берёг плечо, но нарываться не перестал. 

Эггзи по привычке перевёл взгляд на его лоб, в точку над переносьем. Он терпеть не мог смотреть посторонним в глаза, к тому же такое поведение бесило собеседников.

— Очень смешно, — процедил Чарли, заводясь. Эггзи вовсе не обрадовался. Он пошутил насчёт гей-клуба, в общем-то не собираясь никого оскорблять, но случайно попал в точку. — Проваливай отсюда…

— Боже, как вы уже надоели! — Рокси подошла откуда-то сбоку. Наверное, в туалет отходила. — Вы так собачитесь, что мне за вас неловко становится. Эггзи, пойдём к нам за столик. Если, конечно, твой бойфренд в состоянии отвалить хоть на минуту.

На скулах Чарли заходили желваки, костяшки пальцев побелели. Эггзи еле сдержал рвущийся наружу смех и подхватил её под локоть.

— Тебе очень повезло, что я не бью девушек, Мортон, — выплюнул Чарли, когда они проходили мимо. Рокси остановилась и смерила того высокомерным взглядом.

— Тебе тоже повезло, что я добрая и не бью придурков, — спокойно ответила она и больше не поворачивалась. 

Как оказалось, за столиком сидели двое парней с их курса. Они выглядели не такими мерзкими, как компания Чарли.

— Я Хьюго, — первым представился лопоухий низенький блондин. — Квантовые жидкости. 

Второй, высокий, крепкий, но тоже лопоухий чувак в нелепом бархатном костюме, назвался Диланом. Они с Хьюго были братьями-погодками и вместе тусили в лаборатории Рокси. Невооружённым глазом было видно, что эти двое жутко хотят ей понравиться. Рокси, естественно, всё прекрасно понимала, но не кокетничала с ними, отказываясь замечать их попытки проявить галантность.

За время знакомства с ней Эггзи усёк, что красавица-отличница жутко страдает от вечного одиночества. Мозги в сочетании с внешностью сыграли с ней злую шутку: девчонки видели в ней соперницу, а парни — очередную тёлочку, с которой можно неплохо оттянуться. Нормально общалась она разве что с Эггзи.

— Мы как раз обсуждали явление сверхтекучести, — сообщила она, и Эггзи немедленно почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он поспешно прикусил трубочку и забулькал коктейлем. Рокси едва заметно улыбнулась и продолжила жаркий спор с Хьюго. Дилан тоже помалкивал, иногда вставляя реплики.

А Эггзи с удивлением понял, что недооценил себя. Народ обсуждал, в общем-то, довольно интересные вещи — вполне доступным языком. Он, конечно, был не таким подкованным в этих вопросах, но школьного курса физики и отцовских книг хватало, чтобы воспринимать речь той же Рокси не как смешное бормотание на иностранном языке.

В какой-то момент, правда, Рокси с Хьюго совсем ушли в дебри. Эггзи заскучал. Он молча окинул бар взглядом. Публика почти не ругалась и не дралась, всё было до противного цивильно, прилично и зализанно. Не то что в «Белой кошке», где даже неосторожный взгляд мог привести к массовому побоищу с привлечением «розочек» и ножей-бабочек.

Его взгляд упал на стенку. Эггзи обомлел и молча поднялся, отодвигая с пути людей, не слушая возмущённых голосов. Внутри всё смёрзлось в ком, будто он проглотил немного жидкого азота.

На стене жирным маркером было выписано несколько формул, а под ними красовалась подпись.

«Ли Анвин».

Эггзи протянул руку и дотронулся до стены. В глазах защипало.

Значит, отец бывал здесь. Конечно, бывал. Эггзи вдруг необычайно явственно представил себе, как отец спорит с каким-нибудь напыщенным индюком вроде Чарли, как вскакивает, едва не опрокидывая стул, и несётся к стенке, сжимая в зубах колпачок от маркера.

Он мало знал об отце. Мама почти никогда о нём не говорила, и Эггзи быстро привык не задавать лишних вопросов — это плохо заканчивалось. Ещё она ругалась на то, что Эггзи чуть ли не спит с отцовским портфелем. А иногда, делая генеральную уборку, подолгу стояла у фотографии мужа в парадной форме, висевшей на стене возле стола Анвина-младшего.

Записи папы походили на дневник, состоящий в основном из формул и коротких пометок. Это совсем не давало представления о характере отца. Эггзи ещё в подростковом возрасте занялся самокопанием: перебрал все свои черты, сравнивая себя с мамой и бабкой (единственными живыми родственниками), и прикинул, могут ли они быть папиным наследством.

— Это твой отец, да? — Рокси встала рядом. Эггзи моргнул и нахмурился, скрывая, что глаза у него на мокром месте. — Я не знала, что он тоже здесь учился.

— Учился, — неохотно буркнул Эггзи и прокашлялся, потому что голос у него скрипел слишком уж подозрительно. Рокси молча погладила его по плечу и легонько потянула обратно за столик. Они наконец перестали болтать о физике и сейчас обсуждали комиксы, а уж в этом-то Эггзи разбирался, так что позволил вовлечь себя в спор о Железном Человеке.

Бар постепенно пустел. Время подбиралось к полуночи, а в среду большинство училось (не лекции, так практика), и народ расходился довольно рано. Рокси тоже засобиралась, небрежно складывая в сумочку какие-то тетрадки.

— Тоже живёшь в кампусе? — спросил её Эггзи. Рокси заправила за ушко выбившуюся из косы прядь волос и кивнула. — А я думал, твои родители живут в Лондоне…

— Живут, — она улыбнулась. — Но мне больше нравится справляться самой.

Эггзи кивнул. Он отлично понимал желание слезть с шеи предков. Вряд ли, конечно, родители Рокси рвали задницу, чтобы её обеспечить, но так было хотя бы честно, в отличие от того же Чарли, который постоянно типа небрежно хвалился тачкой, подаренной отцом «на двадцатилетие», или демонстративно поглядывал на «Ролекс», или страдал ещё какой-нибудь хернёй.

Они пошли в общежития вместе, иногда касаясь друг друга плечами.

— У тебя завтра лабораторные часы, да? — Рокси зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Ага. Не знаешь, что я буду там делать?

— Понятия не имею. Наверное, твой наставник расскажет, с чем вы будете работать. Кстати, о чём твоя магистерская?

— Пока ни о чём, — смутился Эггзи. — Я даже бакалаврскую не писал…

— Это я помню, — Рокси примирительно улыбнулась и взяла его под локоть. — Но ты же сегодня занимался со своим наставником. Я думала, он тебя просветил.

— Не просвещал пока. Он меня подтягивает до вашего уровня, грёбаные гении, — беззлобно подколол Эггзи. 

Рокси весело рассмеялась. Эггзи заулыбался, наконец расслабившись. Он даже проводил её до корпуса и дождался, пока она войдёт внутрь.

Рокси была клёвой. И, пожалуй, он не отказался бы с ней замутить. Вот только подкатывать стоило осторожно и необычно.

Эггзи повёл плечами и отправился к себе, пиная камешки на гравиевой дорожке.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри проспал. Это происходило с ним довольно редко: снилось что-то настолько тягучее и вязкое, что будильник воспринимался неотъемлемой частью этой мерзости и благополучно игнорировался. Собираться пришлось в страшной спешке, он не успел ни позавтракать, ни побриться как следует, ещё и порезал щёку. К тому же на Оксфорд-стрит он попал в такую страшную пробку, что несчастный «райт» едва не поплатился обивкой салона: Гарри уронил сигарету.

На конечном отрезке пути он едва сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на не подобающий человеку его статуса бег. Лабораторные и лекционные занятия давно начались, на территории было довольно пустынно, но терять лицо перед немногочисленными студентами он не хотел.

Гарри остановился у поворота к «своим» лабораториям и замер, переводя дух. Окинул взглядом своё мутное отражение в окне, аккуратно утёр пот со лба и почти спокойно вышел из-за угла.

Эггзи сидел прямо на полу, увлечённо уставившись в книгу. Потрёпанность и характерная наклейка на корочке выдавали библиотечный экземпляр «Современной динамики». Его собственной монографии.

Гарри негромко кашлянул, и Эггзи едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Здравствуйте, Гарри! — он вскочил, отряхиваясь, и неловко поправил бейсболку. — Извините, я… То есть…

Заметно смутившись, Эггзи попытался спрятать книгу за спину.

— Ну что ты. Это я должен извиняться. Ты не против немного задержаться?

Эггзи так энергично замотал головой, что у Гарри на секунду заныла шея. Он подошёл к замку и приложил сначала карту, а затем большой палец к устройству для считывания.

— На мой взгляд, все эти предосторожности излишни, мы не военная организация, — проговорил он, видя растерянный взгляд Эггзи. — Но, как ты понимаешь, руководство не слишком ценит моё мнение по поводу безопасности.

— Ох ты ж… — мальчишка выглядел так, как будто только что воочию узрел Санту. Конечно, их лаборатория была самой внушительной среди всех корпусов университета, хотя снаружи не производила такого впечатления — просто потому, что большая часть главной «звезды» лаборатории находилась под землёй.

— У твоего отца было такое же выражение лица, — не удержался Гарри, но тут же поправился: — Как и у меня. Идём. Осторожно, здесь лестница.

Он спустился по крутым металлическим ступеням вниз и открыл шкафчик.

— Сегодня испытания не проводят, поэтому в лаборатории никого нет. Обычно здесь гораздо больше людей, ты с ними познакомишься чуть позже. Шкафчики закреплены за каждым, в своём ты можешь хранить что угодно, если оно не противозаконно…

— Что, травку нельзя? — Эггзи явно глумился.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Травку — нельзя, — он достал два халата. — Одевайся. И сними бейсболку, пожалуйста.

Эггзи чуть поморщился и нехотя подчинился. Гарри удовлетворённо кивнул, застегнул халат и вышел из комнатки.

— Итак, большая аэродинамическая труба. Мы зовём её Уинди, — он не стал отвлекаться на смех Эггзи и продолжил: — Ты уже читал записи отца, должен помнить, как называются трубы такого типа.

— С открытой рабочей частью, — отрапортовал Эггзи.

— Верно. Диаметр рабочей части — двадцать четыре метра, длина — двадцать, так что, как ты понимаешь, мы можем продувать полноразмерные модели техники. В военные годы это были в основном истребители и штурмовики, но теперь таких заказов почти не бывает.

— А что бывает?

— В основном автомобили, — Гарри любовно провёл рукой по пульту управления. — И болиды «Формулы-1». Такие заказы приносят университету хорошие деньги, и преподавателям не приходится лично вкладываться в исследования, как было раньше.

— Я бы посмотрел, — Эггзи вздохнул. — Отец ведь этим и занимался, да?

Гарри слегка нахмурился. Вспоминать отца Эггзи в контексте их нечастых встреч не хотелось, но, с другой стороны, это было неизбежно.

— Да. Накануне смерти он отказался подписывать контракт с «Феррари», — Гарри снял очки, принялся протирать их: привычка прятать неуверенность за вознёй осталась у него ещё со школьных лет.

— Как он умер? — голос Эггзи вдруг задребезжал.

Гарри внимательно взглянул на него: мальчишка держался молодцом. Он хмурился, и глаза слегка покраснели, но падать в обморок вроде не собирался.

— Я покажу, — решил Гарри. — Идём.

Лабораторию с гиперзвуковой трубой не открывали уже семнадцать лет. По крайней мере, для испытаний. Гарри категорически запретил кому-либо приближаться к трубе, а Мерлин тогда заставил Артура озаботиться вопросами безопасности. Для исследований переоборудовали другой зал и смонтировали новую трубу. А здесь царило запустение. Старые лампы даже загорались неохотно. Всё было почти так же, как в злополучный день гибели Ли Анвина.

 

_— Доброе утро, Галахад!_

_Гарри улыбается._

_— Доброе, Ли. У вас такой вид, будто вы собираетесь сегодня совершить безумно важное открытие._

_Ли смеётся, и Гарри невольно любуется: от уголков его глаз лучиками разбегаются тонкие морщинки. С его-то обаянием неудивительно, что Ли — любимец всей лаборатории._

_Пожелание доброго утра — их личный маленький ритуал. Как будто Ли вовсе не проводит почти каждую (ну, кроме тех, когда они засиживаются за книгами и результатами экспериментов) ночь в его постели._

_— Почти. Я кое-что придумал. Хотел вам показать…_

 

Гарри моргнул, прогоняя видение. Нельзя было вспоминать об этом слишком часто. Так ему говорили — Мерлин и психотерапевт, к которому Гарри ходил около двух лет после произошедшего.

— Это гиперзвуковая аэродинамическая труба, — он слышал собственный голос словно со стороны. — Помнишь, для чего её можно использовать?

— В первую очередь для исследования способов управления гиперзвуковыми аппаратами, — без запинки ответил Эггзи. Он подошёл к трубе, которая выглядела как бумажный цилиндр, порванный изнутри. — Что здесь произошло? У вас в трубе завёлся Чужой?

Ли тоже любил шутить, когда было плохо.

 

_— Эй, Галахад, а я теперь как Стюарт Шортер! — говорит он вроде весело, но рот сводит от горечи. Его выгнали из дома, он прижимает к груди стопку книг, улыбаясь, но глаза такие, будто он всю ночь проплакал. — Можно переночевать у тебя?_

_Разумеется, Гарри больше никуда его не отпустит. Ли поначалу сопротивляется, но в конечном итоге сходятся на том, что он занимается едой._

 

— Нет, конечно, не говори глупостей. Нарушилась герметичность трубы, из-за неравномерности потока модель сорвалась. Твой отец… — Гарри прикрыл глаза, справляясь с эмоциями. — Твой отец проявил героизм, закрыв собой отверстие. Больше никто не пострадал.

— И его убило потоком воздуха? Бред какой-то…

— Ему в грудь на четыре дюйма вошёл тонкий металлический конус. Точно в сердце. После такого не выживают. На сантиметр правее — и всё могло обойтись… Мы сразу выключили компрессоры, но это уже не помогло.

И всё из-за того, что он забыл проверить подачу воздуха. Просто мыльный раствор на стыке. Просто ещё один этап подготовки. Просто отвлёкся на улыбку Ли.

— Охренеть, — очень тихо проговорил Эггзи и машинально потёр грудь. — Он мучился?

— Нет, всё произошло быстро.

«Это я мучился», — хотел сказать Гарри, но это прозвучало бы отвратительно. Пафосно и жалко.

— Мама ничего мне не говорила… — Эггзи осторожно провёл пальцами по всё ещё острым краям искорёженного металла. — А исследования? Вы их всё-таки закончили?

— Нет. Твой отец не оставил записей о том, что хотел сделать. И по протоколу это неочевидно. У меня было несколько догадок, но всё не то.

 

_— Я тебе обещаю, это будет сенсацией. На конференцию соберутся все шишки, — говорит Ли, помешивая кашу, которая потом пригорит, поскольку они слишком увлеклись друг другом._

_— Мы совершим прорыв… Ай! У тебя руки холодные!.._

 

— Всё. Пойдём, — Гарри решительно схватил Эггзи за плечо и потянул к выходу. Слишком много воспоминаний для десяти минут. Эггзи, впрочем, не сопротивлялся, хоть и шёл как-то вяло.

Гарри без лишних церемоний затащил его в небольшую комнатку, которую они приспособили для своих нужд, и усадил в кресло. Эггзи потерянно смотрел перед собой. Гарри включил чайник и наполнил сеточку ароматными листьями. Это немного помогло сосредоточиться. Он глубоко вдохнул, словно собираясь войти в воду, и сел напротив Эггзи.

— Почему мама ничего не говорила? — без перехода начал тот. — Это странно. Вы ведь ничем таким не занимались…

— Она не была в курсе, — сознался Гарри. — Твоего отца хоронили в закрытом гробу, а Мишель я сказал, что произошёл несчастный случай. Мы тогда работали на военных. Сам понимаешь, раскрывать такие вещи было запрещено.

— А сейчас? Тоже на военных? — Эггзи заметно напрягся, но зато хотя бы сфокусировал взгляд.

— Нет. С тех пор как я стал руководителем кафедры, мы оказываем ведомству только информационные услуги.

— Почему? Вы не очень-то похожи на пацифиста, — мальчишка постарался улыбнуться. Получилась скорее гримаса, но Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я не пацифист. Просто некоторыми вещами, как мне кажется, лучше не рисковать. Академик Сахаров, насколько мне известно, активно боролся за прекращение испытаний ядерного оружия, а мы изучали куда более опасные вещи.

— Как странно. Зачем создавать бомбы, если потом борешься против них же? — Эггзи сам принялся разливать чай. Себе он сделал очень крепкий.

— С возрастом многое переоцениваешь. Начинаешь куда больше ценить жизнь как явление, — медленно проговорил Гарри, отпивая из своей чашки. — Хотя точных причин я не знаю. Нам не довелось пообщаться.

Эггзи надолго замолчал. К счастью, чай он пил бесшумно, в отличие от Ли.

 

_— Только не бей меня!_

_Гарри едва сдерживается, чтобы не запустить в Ли чашкой. Тот издевается, снова громко прихлёбывая, но это бесит ровно до тех пор, пока Ли не начинает радостно и неприлично гоготать. Он запрокидывает голову, подставляя беззащитное горло с яркой родинкой, которую Гарри поначалу принимает за грязь._

_Вскоре эта родинка станет одной из его любимых чёрточек Ли._

 

Память была слишком бессердечной.

Стоило признать: с появлением Эггзи он вспоминал его отца всё чаще. И, конечно, куда чаще, чем следовало. Хорошо хоть Ли ему не снился.

Гарри представил укоризненный, печальный взгляд и то, что Ли мог бы сказать ему по поводу родного сына, и слегка поёжился, покосившись на молчащего и бледного Эггзи. Тот всё ещё переваривал новую информацию.

«Родинка, — вдруг подумал Гарри, — у него должна быть такая же родинка».

Мысль, нелогичная и бредовая, намертво засела в голове. Гарри помедлил, а затем потянулся за сахарницей.

Родинка, конечно, была на том же самом месте. Неяркая, но вполне заметная. Ничего удивительного, подобные вещи часто передаются по наследству… И всё же Гарри почувствовал себя обречённым.

«Опомнись, — строго приказал он себе. — Мальчик вырос в криминальном окружении. Вряд ли он хотя бы терпим…»

Он поставил пустую чашку на стол так шумно, что Эггзи вздрогнул.

— На сегодня, думаю, хватит. Хороших тебе выходных. Во вторник занимаемся по расписанию.

Эггзи только кивнул. Наверное, не мог совладать с голосом. Они вышли из лаборатории вместе, и Гарри показал, как работает замок.

— Его недели через две перенастроят под тебя. Получишь такую же ключ-карту. Можешь идти.

«Чёрт бы тебя побрал», — мысленно добавил он, провожая ссутулившегося мальчишку взглядом, и отправился к Мерлину. Ему было жизненно необходимо выпить.


	5. Chapter 5

Дни летели быстро. Всё как-то устаканилось, наладился график, даже Чарли почти перестал его задевать, гордо игнорируя «этого плебея».

Эггзи сложно было признаться в этом самому себе, но вообще-то новости о гибели отца здорово его подкосили. Он и сам не понимал, почему: героическая смерть во время испытаний была явно не из ряда «помер на толчке от инфаркта». Но после разговора с Гарри в лабораторию со старой гиперзвуковой трубой он больше не заходил.

Зато стал постоянно таскаться в библиотеку. К этому его приучила Рокси, которая даже перестала сердиться на «Гермиону». Они занимались каждый своим делом, но с ней Эггзи чувствовал себя не таким одиноким.

— …Эггзи?

Он вздрогнул и попытался проморгаться. Последние минут десять он залипал в очередной учебник, который ему порекомендовал Гарри. Рокси терпеливо повторила:

— Можешь подать вон ту тёмно-синюю книгу?

— Всё для вас, моя принцесса!

Эггзи рассмеялся, получив привычный подзатыльник, и потянулся к увесистой стопке. Рядом с нужной книгой стояла ещё одна, с яркой закладкой. Любопытство и нежелание заниматься делом пересилили, так что он достал обе.

— Спасибо, — Рокси сразу принялась листать книгу в поисках страницы, которую она нашла по каталогу. — Как продвигаются твои занятия с Галахадом?

— А своего наставника ты тоже зовёшь по прозвищу? — Эггзи усмехнулся.

— Ну да. Персиваль дал понять, что здесь так принято. По-моему, имена у них для ближайшего круга. У вас не так?

Эггзи мотнул головой.

— Не-а. Он бесится, когда его называют Галахадом. Мерлин над ним издевается. «Галахад, подпишите это», «благодарю, Галахад», «я думаю, Галахад, вам стоит поменьше опаздывать, Галахад», — Рокси рассмеялась: передразнил он очень похоже. — Так что я даже не рискую. Гарри и Гарри.

— Очень романтично, — она увернулась от брошенной бейсболки. — Подбирать сам будешь.

Эггзи перепрыгнул через стол и поднял бейсболку, сердито её отряхивая. Жутко хотелось растрепать идеальную причёску Рокси, но он прекрасно знал, что это — верная смерть. Такого мисс Мортон не простила бы и ему.

— Даже не думай, — она, как обычно, угадала его намерения и на всякий случай отодвинулась. — Так что у вас с Гарри?

— Да ничего. Ну, то есть, мы времени зря не теряем… Он меня загонял. Я на других предметах раза в три меньше решаю, чем у него, — Эггзи вынул закладку — красную открытку с какой-то мультяшной мышью. — А разве они не проверяют книги перед сдачей?

— Если эта книга стояла в читальном зале, её в последний раз проверяли ещё до нашего с тобой рождения, — Рокси забрала у него открытку. — Тут дата выпуска. Девяносто седьмой.

— Знаешь, Гермиона, с тобой я чувствую себя полным задротом, — признался Эггзи. — Только вдумайся! Эту книгу в последний раз брали в девяносто седьмом году! Да мы заучки топ-уровня!

Рокси пожала плечами, ничуть не обидевшись:

— Эту книгу ты взял сам, так что не возмущайся.

— Ага, ага… — Эггзи заворчал себе под нос, но так, чтобы Рокси слышала: — Давай не пойдём на праздники, лучше посидим в библиотеке. Давай не будем обедать, лучше почитаем учебники. Ой, а давай никогда не трахаться, лучше…

У него на секунду потемнело в глазах. Эггзи тряхнул головой, пытаясь поставить мозги на место. Рокси нависла над ним с учебником, как статуя богини гнева. У неё разве что волосы в змей не превратились.

— Если у тебя, Гэри Анвин, какие-то проблемы с половой жизнью, — она говорила совсем негромко, но Эггзи подумал, что лучше бы орала, — то избавь меня от своих комментариев по этому поводу. Потому что у меня, в отличие от тебя, с этим всё в порядке!

Эггзи растерянно смотрел на неё, не в силах уразуметь, что случилось.

— Рокс, ты чего?.. Я просто пошутил…

— Меня бесят такие шуточки, ясно?! — она снова замахнулась учебником, и Эггзи зажмурился. Правда, удара не последовало.

Он открыл глаза. Рокси выглядела очень несчастной. Кажется, обиделась по-настоящему. Ему стало стыдно, хотя он так и не понял, что такого сказал.

— У тебя что-то случилось? Расскажешь? — осторожно предложил он. Рокси как-то бессильно опустилась на скамейку. Помолчала, кусая губу, а потом заговорила:

— Помнишь, я тебе при знакомстве сказала, что предпочитаю мужчин постарше? — Эггзи, конечно, ничего такого не помнил, но на всякий случай кивнул. — Я тогда шутила. У меня был парень в старшей школе, мой ровесник, но это продлилось недолго. А сейчас…

Рокси шумно вздохнула и принялась комкать несчастную открытку, легко сминая сильными пальцами тонкий картон.

— В общем, есть один мужчина. И, кажется, всё серьёзно.

— Это…

Рокси перебила его:

— Не Персиваль, я же не дурочка, чтобы влюбляться в своего наставника. Я не скажу, кто он, даже не проси.

Эггзи кивнул и заткнулся во избежание. Он вдруг подумал, что таинственным возлюбленным Рокси может быть Гарри Харт. А что? Красивый. Образованный. Отмечает её ум и талант на каждой паре. Даже ставит ему в пример во время их частных занятий…

Почему-то стало тошно. Захотелось покурить, чтобы успокоиться и унять непонятно откуда взявшуюся мелкую дрожь. Эггзи засобирался.

— Эй… Ты обиделся? — Рокси выглядела смущённой.

Эггзи натянуто улыбнулся.

— Нет, — её это явно не впечатлило, поэтому он стёр с физиономии кривую гримасу. — Нет. Честно. Пойдёшь со мной? Надоело тут жопу протирать. Угощу тебя кофе.

— А это удобно? — засомневалась Рокси. — То есть… У тебя же зарплата ещё не скоро…

— Слушай, я сейчас и впрямь обижусь, — он шутливо нахмурился, хотя дрожь всё усиливалась. — Я не настолько беден, чтобы даже на кофе не хватало.

Рокси немного расслабилась и тоже затолкала книги в сумку. Эггзи молча подхватил её тяжёлый портфель. Поначалу она этому страшно сопротивлялась, но потом смирилась, поняв, что Эггзи не считает её слабенькой и беспомощной.

Они вместе вышли во внутренний дворик. К счастью, курить здесь было запрещено только на словах. На самом деле большинство преподавателей смолили тоже, а Мерлин, даже если кого-то и палил, ругался только для острастки, чтобы бакалавры-первокурсники не слишком наглели.

Зажигалка работала на холоде плохо. Сумерки сгущались, Рокси ёжилась и куталась в широкий шарф.

Эггзи наконец удалось прикурить. Дрожь постепенно уходила, несмотря на пронизывающий ветер.

— Экзамены через неделю, — невнятно сообщила Рокси из-за шарфа. Как будто Эггзи был не в курсе. — У меня такое ощущение, что я вообще ничего не знаю. Как в первый раз.

— Не нагнетай, — отмахнулся Эггзи. — Для меня-то это точно впервые. И знаю я меньше твоего.

— Мне казалось, вы с Галахадом уже добрались до того, что сейчас проходим мы, разве нет?

— Хотелось бы верить, — его передёрнуло от озноба. — Ладно, идём.

 

 

В кафетерии было тепло, уютно — и, конечно, полно народу. Большинство студентов занимались здесь, а не в библиотеке, потому что кофемашины готовили невнятную бурду, а здесь подавали отличный имбирный латте.

Они с Рокси устроились за свободным столиком в углу.

— Почему мы грызём гранит долбаной науки в библиотеке, а не здесь? — вопрос был риторическим.

— Потому что здесь слишком много отвлекающих факторов, а мы — будущие учёные и гордость королевства. Нам отвлекаться нельзя.

— Да, гордость королевства, как я мог забыть? — Эггзи вздохнул. — Главное в это поверить…

Рокси мягко пихнула его в бок.

— Не прибедняйся. Слушай, мне вообще-то запретили об этом распространяться, — она понизила голос. — Но Галахад очень тебя хвалил.

Эггзи испытал прилив искренней гордости, смешанной с обидой.

— А что ему мешает похвалить меня лично?

— Может, чтобы ты не зазнавался? — предположила Рокси, вгрызаясь в маффин. — А ты можешь.

Он заткнулся, понимая, что Рокси права. Любая похвала дурно на него влияла. Мэтт, тот самый его друг-«психолог», важно заявлял, что это из-за недостатка внимания в детстве. Типа, его заслуги не ценили. Сознавать, что ты ведёшь себя, как бродячая собака, которая ссытся от восторга, даже когда её пинают, было противно. Эггзи очень старался себя одёргивать.

И всё равно даже сухое «молодец» от Гарри казалось ему чем-то типа манны небесной. Он бежал в общагу вприпрыжку, как малолетка, и потом неизменно стыдился этой дурости.

Рокси замолчала, переписываясь с кем-то. Эггзи ощутил мгновенный укол ревности. Он-то ни с кем, кроме Рокси, больше не общался.

— Это мама, — она как будто прочитала его мысли. — Мы на Рождество собираемся в горы, кататься на лыжах. А ты чем займёшься?

— А мне отпуска в мастерской не давали, — у Эггзи окончательно испортилось настроение. Рокси никогда не тыкала ему в нос богатством своей семьи, но иногда он ей до смерти завидовал. — На Рождество статистика аварий зашкаливает, значит, сможем круто заработать. Наверное.

Вообще-то их мастерская переживала не лучшие времена. И явно не первый год подряд. Хмурый Янек, немолодой хозяин ремонтной, и выглядел пиздец как неопрятно, и поведением своим распугивал тех клиентов, которых не успевал перехватить Эггзи. Располагались они тоже неудачно, в тупичке, далеко от центральных улиц. Поэтому платили ему не так чтобы очень, приходилось перебиваться от зарплаты до зарплаты… Но на жизнь хватало.

Рокси вздохнула и снова замолчала, быстро-быстро перебирая пальцами по сенсорному экрану. Эггзи пил горячий кофе, постепенно отогреваясь.

— Так-так, — он чуть чашку не выронил, моментально заводясь. — Кто это тут у нас?

Чарли подошёл в сопровождении своей гнусной шайки.

— Что я вижу? Неужели это любовь? — он явно глумился, широко ухмыляясь. — Эй, Мортон, он ещё не просил у тебя денег на презервативы? Или вы собираетесь плодить нищету?

— А твои шестёрки? — Рокси даже от телефона не оторвалась, но легонько пнула Эггзи под коленную чашечку, едва тот собрался вскочить и хорошенько навалять соседу. — Много ты им платишь, чтобы они делали вид, что вы друзья?

— Я, в отличие от тебя, щедрый. И никогда не пожалею чашечку кофе для коллеги. Угощайся, Анвин, — и Чарли выплеснул содержимое чашки ему в лицо.

Эггзи на секунду остолбенел, Рокси шумно вдохнула. В кафе резко стало тихо, как будто кто-то выключил звук.

Раздалось громкое и мерзкое хихиканье Дигби. Потом к нему присоединился Руфус. Оба, правда, попятились от столика.

Эггзи всё-таки поднялся и рванул к Чарли. Рокси моментально вклинилась между ними, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь.

— Сюда иди! — рявкнул Эггзи.

— Эггзи, не надо! — она оглянулась на Чарли, но тот не собирался останавливаться.

— В чём дело, дружок, шуток не понимаешь? — он довольно скалился.

У Эггзи зачесались не только кулаки. Он давно так не хотел отпиздить человека — до кровавых соплей и жалобных воплей о пощаде.

— Эггзи, я серьёзно! Тебя за драку вышвырнут, оно того не стоит!

— А может, ебал я, вышвырнут меня или нет? — он снова попытался дотянуться до Чарли, но тот и с места не сдвинулся.

— Ну давай. Действуй, плебей.

Рокси наконец отпустила Эггзи, развернулась…

— Чарли, отъебись уже!

Вот тут ошалели все. Рокси никогда не позволяла себе выражаться. Хескет вроде сделал вид, что умиляется парочке, но их мерзкая шайка наконец отстала. Рокси подхватила сумки и потащила Эггзи к туалетам.

— Эй, тебе сюда вроде как нельзя… — она так ткнула ему под рёбра, что голос на секунду пропал. Как и желание спорить.

Рокси с силой нагнула его над краном и включила воду на полную.

— Ты решила меня утопить? Не надо!

— Извини, я вспылила, — она уменьшила напор. — Не горячо?

— Нормально, — он закрыл глаза и позволил ей отмывать липкий, сладкий кофе с волос. — Что на тебя нашло?

— Сама не знаю, — Рокси выдавила на ладонь немного жидкого мыла. — Достал. Ничего собой толком не представляет, а ведёт себя как король мира.

Она аккуратно и тщательно промыла его волосы.

— Ну вот. Вроде бы всё. Сушись и пойдём отсюда, ладно?

Рокси, казалось, только сейчас поняла, что зашла на территорию мужиков, и быстро покинула туалет.

Эггзи сунул голову под сушилку для рук. Волосы подсыхали под горячим воздухом.

Он разогнулся и чуть не заорал — позади стоял Гарри Харт, которого он не услышал из-за шума сушилки.

— Неужели в кампусе отключили воду? — Гарри смотрел на него как-то странно. Эггзи стало неуютно.

— Нет… Просто я вдруг ощутил потребность вымыть голову, — конечно, хотелось, сдать Чарли, но это было бы подло и как-то по-детски.

Гарри усмехнулся. Он явно не поверил ни единому слову.

— Похвально, что ты не выдаёшь даже своих врагов. Я видел, как повёл себя Чарли Хескет. Недопустимо для джентльмена, — он неторопливо подошёл к раковине и прислонил к стенке зонт-трость. — Думаю, мистер Хескет заслуживает дисциплинарного взыскания.

«Минус двадцать баллов Слизерину», — подумал Эггзи. А вслух сказал:

— Не надо. Он решит, что я нажаловался.

— Ты прав. Но это нельзя оставлять безнаказанным, не находишь?

Эггзи решил, что его снова проверяют. Но тут правильным (или нет) мог быть любой ответ.

— Гарри, давайте сделаем вид, что вы этого не видели? Честно, я могу сам разобраться с… — он хотел сказать «этим уродом», но вовремя остановился, — Чарли.

— Хорошо, Эггзи. Решает пострадавшая сторона, — Гарри мыл руки так тщательно, как будто только что рылся в грязи. — Вы даже больше похожи на своего отца, чем я думал.

— Вы были близки? — ляпнул Эггзи, не подумав, и тут же смутился. — То есть… Это не моё дело, конечно, но всё же…

Гарри кашлянул и помедлил. Эггзи даже на секунду показалось, что тот смутился, но такое вряд ли было возможно. Вряд ли Гарри можно было смутить таким простым и глупым вопросом.

— Да, Эггзи, мы были очень дружны, — наконец ответил Харт. — Я расскажу вам об этом на следующем чаепитии.

Чаепития стали их традицией. Три раза в неделю — после частных уроков и лабораторных занятий — они обязательно садились пить чай. Эггзи быстро научился заваривать «Эрл Грей» (который, по его мнению, отвратительно вонял перезревшими грушами) именно так, как нравилось наставнику.

Сперва Гарри опустошал свою чашку, а потом принимался рассказывать что-нибудь об отце Эггзи. В основном о научной работе, но иногда — какие-нибудь смешные случаи. По его рассказам выходило, что Ли Анвин был жутко неуклюжим и вечно всё ронял. Эггзи слушал эти истории, раскрыв рот. В такие моменты из призрака прошлого, о котором даже мама толком не говорит, отец становился близким и родным.

— Ты готов к экзаменам? — Гарри неторопливо поднёс руки к сушилке. — По остальным предметам, кроме моего.

Эггзи неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Ну, я готовлюсь…

— Не сомневаюсь. Библиотекарь говорил о вашем усердии. Твоём и мисс Мортон. Это похвально, — Гарри медленно поворачивал руки. Эггзи в очередной раз поразился тому, как наставник ухитряется до вечера сохранять манжеты рубашек идеально чистыми. Он-то в детстве пачкал школьную форму, даже из дома не успев выйти.

— Надеюсь, всё будет о’кей, — рассеянно пробормотал Эггзи, не отрывая взгляда.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Не подведи меня.

— А вы едете куда-нибудь на Рождество? — ну вот, опять он говорил быстрее, чем думал.

Но Гарри вроде как не обиделся. Он мягко улыбнулся и поправил галстук.

— Нет, не собираюсь. Предпочитаю проводить Сочельник дома. В тишине и покое.

У Эггзи на языке вертелся очередной дурацкий вопрос, но он сумел себя сдержать и просто покивал.

На самом деле ему было жутко интересно, есть ли у Гарри семья. Например, насчёт Персиваля, он знал, что тот живёт один. И неудивительно: по рассказам той же Рокси, её наставника отличал на редкость мерзкий характер. Но Гарри-то таким не был…

— До скорого, Эггзи, — бросил Гарри уже у двери.

— До скорого, — промямлил Эггзи в ответ. Вечер неловких моментов удался на славу.

 

 

Гарри хотелось придушить его. Придушить несносного мальчишку. Обхватить руками горло, и…

…и дальше его мысли ползли совсем не в ту сторону, а настроение портилось на весь остаток дня. Он с головой ушёл в исследования, лишь бы выкинуть это дерьмо из головы, снова начал бегать по вечерам, как в молодости, а свободное время проводил за чтением Канта или чего-нибудь ещё мозгодробительного. И все, абсолютно все эти методы не помогали.

Во время пробежки он не расслаблялся, а думал о том, что теперь не стыдно раздеться, а свежий воздух благотворно влияет на кожу. И замедляет процессы старения. Как и зелёный чай, который он начал пить вместо чёрного, поддавшись рекламе антиоксидантов.

Книги над ним издевались. В каждой безусловно мудрой фразе он видел насмешку над своим незавидным положением. И герр Иммануил был самым жестоким из всех его книжных собеседников: он, словно змей-искуситель, подпитывал мнение самого Гарри об одиночестве и жизни.

Но хуже всего было с исследованиями. Гарри стоило немалых трудов признаться себе, что он проводит так много времени в лабораториях вовсе не затем, чтобы отвлечься и занять разум. Просто теперь здесь постоянно маячил Эггзи. Он не лез к Гарри, но моментально сошёлся с остальными лаборантами, так что во время каждого эксперимента торчал рядом с пультом. Его, конечно, не допускали до управления Уинди, но позволяли запускать двигатели. Мальчишка выглядел так, как будто родился здесь…

Как и его отец.

 

_Ли обожает защитные наушники. Он быстро закрепил за собой одну пару, прилепив к ободку кусок ленты, и теперь таскает их на шее._

_За этот ободок удобно подтягивать его к себе, когда никто не видит._

 

Всё шло из рук вон плохо. И Гарри вёл себя совершенно непедагогично: срывался на студентов. Перед собой он оправдывался тем, что его цель — воспитать новое поколение учёных, людей, которые умеют думать, а не только действовать по шаблону, но это была лишь отговорка. На самом деле ему доставляло извращённое удовольствие наблюдать за их встревоженными физиономиями, за попытками списать хоть откуда-нибудь. Нравилось отбирать телефоны (с немедленным возвратом после занятия, конечно же) и предлагать особо взволнованным платок, чтобы те вытерли пот. Всё это было жестоко, но действенно.

— У вас есть час. Время пошло, — Гарри взглянул на часы: была половина одиннадцатого. Он сел прямо на свой стол и неторопливо достал из портфеля томик всё того же Канта. Студенты давно перестали обманываться его расслабленным видом: он прекрасно видел практически всё, что происходило в аудитории.

Эггзи всегда садился впереди и даже не пытался списывать. Возможно, для него это было делом чести.

Мальчишка до сих пор не прижился в коллективе, но несчастным от этого не выглядел. Во-первых, у него были друзья в лаборатории. Гарри не изменял своему правилу, набирая к себе только самых вменяемых, открытых молодых людей. Во-вторых, единственной подругой Эггзи на потоке стала Рокси Мортон, о которой Гарри был наслышан от Персиваля и, как ни странно, Мерлина.

Красивая, из приличной, но небогатой, в отличие от остальных «золотых» детишек, семьи. И умная. Персиваль возлагал на неё большие надежды и не стеснялся хвалиться своей замечательной студенткой.

Неудивительно, что Гарри относился к ней без пиетета. Нет, он никогда не позволил бы себе выказать перед студентами предвзятость, но именно её работы он подвергал самой дотошной проверке, именно её ответы у доски обсуждались дольше всего. Как будто она сделала ему что-то плохое.

В конце концов, он же не слепой! Студенты, конечно, считали своих преподавателей полными кретинами без половой жизни, но он видел, как Эггзи смотрит на подругу. Его нелепые ухаживания замечали все.

 

_— Ты не думаешь, что это подло по отношению к Мишель? — однажды рискует спросить Гарри. У Ли немедленно меняется выражение лица. Только что он был так расслаблен и спокоен…_

_— Я не хочу о ней говорить, — резко отвечает он. — Как только наступит подходящий момент — разведусь. Она не была такой, когда мы начали встречаться._

_Гарри это кажется трусостью, но он молчит, боясь разрушить то, что есть между ними. Развестись Ли уже не успевает._

 

— Хьюго, уберите это, — он взглянул на студента поверх очков. Тот немедленно стушевался и спрятал мобильник. — В следующий раз мне придётся его конфисковать, так что не рискуйте.

Эггзи тихо хмыкнул и перевернул лист. Он хорошо справлялся — две задачи из трёх уже были решены, гораздо быстрее расчётного времени. Надо думать, очередная «А»…

Паршивец грыз ручку.

Он покусывал и так замусоленный кончик, касался его языком, крепко задумавшись над очередной задачей. Если бы Гарри верил в существование хоть каких-нибудь богов — помолился бы. Но он не верил. Уповать приходилось только на силу воли. Гарри постарался найти в этом положительные стороны.

«Я же хотел почувствовать себя молодым, — мрачно подумал он. — Куда моложе?»

Он действительно ощущал себя до смешного юным. Даже в тяжёлые времена его пубертата, пришедшегося аккурат на сексуальную революцию, Гарри не чувствовал себя так отвратительно. И ни на кого так не смотрел. Даже на Ли.

 

_Анвин делает всё первым. Именно ему принадлежит инициатива. Ли пьян и хочет, а Гарри не сопротивляется._

 

— Время, — он отбросил книжку. Большинство студентов вздрогнуло, и Гарри мысленно злодейски расхохотался. — Сдаём работы.

В считанные минуты плотная пачка листов оказалась у него на столе. Он обвёл взглядом аудиторию.

— Это наше последнее занятие перед экзаменом. Я надеюсь, вы запомнили принципы решения подобных задач. Две такие будут в билете, помимо трёх теоретических вопросов. На подготовку каждому — сорок минут, затем по одному садитесь ко мне, и мы беседуем. Вопросы?

Вопросы повторялись каждый год. И этот поток не отличался изобретательностью: всех интересовали критерии выставления оценки да возможность пользоваться дополнительными источниками. Гарри терпеливо отвечал, замечая, как они встревожены. На экзамен всегда приходила толпа трясущихся паникёров.

— Свободны, — Гарри отвернулся, убирая Канта.

Пришлось немного повозиться: портфель закрывался неохотно. Сзади послышался вежливый кашель.

— Я хотел спросить, Гарри…

Тот на секунду прикрыл глаза. Конечно, что могло быть хуже?

— Да, Эггзи? — он мягко улыбнулся, надеясь, что это выглядит отечески, а не игриво.

— Как думаете, я сдам? — Эггзи хмурился и старательно изображал уверенность, но получалось у него откровенно хреново. — Понимаете… Я неплохо решаю задачи, но теория… Я ещё многого не знаю.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — Гарри мысленно дал себе крепкого пинка.

Мальчишка пришёл к нему за советом и утешением…

«А вовсе не затем, чтобы ты, старый пердун, пускал на него слюни», — злобно сказал он себе.

Эггзи прямо расцвёл и заулыбался.

— Круто!..

— Но не жди от меня поблажек, — Гарри поспешил охладить его пыл. — Я никому их не даю. Все билеты одинаковой сложности. Готовься как следует. Конспектов — твоих и мисс Мортон — более чем достаточно.

Эггзи закивал, продолжая улыбаться. Гарри устыдился мысли, что мальчишка вообще мог требовать или ожидать снисхождения. Ему просто хотелось похвалы. Поддержки. Вряд ли он часто слышал что-то такое от матери и тем более отчима.

— Я слышал, ты работаешь, — решил он сменить тему.

— Да. Устроился в автомастерскую здесь, неподалёку. Платят немного, но на жизнь хватает.

Эта фразочка только всё испортила. Гарри вспомнил, каким Эггзи был в их первую встречу.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Иди, — он не удержался и взял Эггзи за плечо. — Я действительно верю, что ты со всем справишься.

Эггзи слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения и уставился прямо ему в глаза.

— Спасибо, Гарри.

 

_— Спасибо, Галахад, — говорит ему Ли, глядя, кажется, в самую душу._

 

Гарри пробрало холодом, хотя отопление работало исправно.

— Не за что. Иди, — он подтолкнул Эггзи к выходу. — И не забудь есть и спать. Я помню свои студенческие годы, мы часто плевали на естественные потребности организма.

Возможно, это и прозвучало двусмысленно.

«Но он заслужил, — Гарри мысленно усмехнулся. — Сам начал задавать мне бестактные вопросы».

Эггзи ушёл, а Гарри наконец получил законную возможность расслабиться. Это была последняя пара — на сегодня и в триместре. Впереди маячили экзамены, а затем — рождественские каникулы, которые он планировал провести, как всегда, в одиночестве, у камина, за отличным виски и парой-тройкой любимых книг.

Гарри вдруг стало любопытно, что думают студенты о его личной жизни. О Мерлине, к примеру, ходили самые дикие слухи. Его подозревали и в гомосексуальности, и в наличии толпы любовниц, и в том, что он убил жену и с тех пор один. Всё было куда прозаичнее, но Марк не спешил развеивать ореол таинственности вокруг своей персоны.

Возможно, дело было в том, что ему не хотелось признавать себя престарелым одиночкой. Как и Гарри. Как и Персивалю. Как им всем.

Они не давали обетов безбрачия, но ни женщины, ни мужчины (каждому своё) не задерживались рядом долго. Слишком много они отдавали науке. Слишком часто пропадали в лаборатории, проводя бесполезные и даже бессмысленные с точки зрения обывателя эксперименты. Найти партнёра в своей среде… Нет ничего хуже двух фанатиков.

В какой-то момент они вдруг очнулись. Персиваль пытался клеить студенток, но не преуспел, к тому же получил строжайший выговор. Артур считал шашни с подопечными отвратительными. Мерлин язвительно говорил, что это, скорее всего, что-то близкое к латентности.

Хорошо устроился только Ланселот. Насколько Гарри было известно, он в шестой раз женился и прекрасно проводил время в Штатах, занимаясь полукоммерческой исследовательской работой под руководством Ричмонда Валентайна, которого весь преподавательский состав Кингс ненавидел сразу по нескольким причинам.

Валентайн вместе со своими протеже (все как один — выходцы из очень бедных, неблагополучных семей, последняя, Газель, и вовсе калека) обходил их на каждой крупной конференции. Всё было справедливо: лучшее финансирование и гениальность наставника делали этих злобных зверят страшными соперниками. Они заваливали студентов из Кингс вопросами, придираясь к каждой мелочи, а затем Валентайн, отвратительно шепелявя, разводил руками. Дескать, извините, что так вышло.

У Гарри были свои счёты с Валентайном. Как-то на международной встрече они крупно повздорили. О том, что эта стычка стоила ему премии, Гарри узнал уже потом, и с тех пор при каждой встрече не упускал возможности безукоризненно вежливо поддеть американца.

 

_— Ты круче всех, — сообщает ему Ли и тепло улыбается. — Я буду болеть за тебя из зала._

_Гарри успокаивается почти сразу, тревога отходит на второй план. Ли не может оказаться не прав. Он всегда знает, что будет._

 

Он открыл дверь в кабинет Артура чуть резче, чем собирался.

— Галахад! — тот отложил в сторону какие-то бумаги с яркими синими печатями. Наверняка очередные финансовые махинации. — Я вас ждал.

— Настоящий джентльмен всегда является именно тогда, когда его ждут, — они всегда разговаривали, как герои «бондианы».

Гарри протянул ректору пачку билетов на подпись.

— Наслышан об успехах вашего подопечного, — Артур улыбался вежливо и фальшиво. — Мальчик очень талантлив. Как и отец, по-видимому.

— Да, Анвин справляется, — осторожно ответил Гарри, не понимая, к чему этот разговор. — Его хвалят и другие преподаватели…

— Я слышал. Галахад, вы собираетесь в этом году выставлять своего кандидата на конференцию в Токио? Кажется, Маркус предлагал интересную тему…

Вот оно что.

Гарри нахмурился. Он не считал ни Маркуса, ни остальных лаборантов готовыми к выступлению. Их исследования были далеко не завершены. Идеи, поначалу казавшиеся любопытными, на деле вышли пустышками, из которых сложно было выжать что-то дельное.

Артур не глядя черкал по бумагам.

— Не забывайте, Галахад, мы должны подать заявку до конца января. И я очень надеюсь, что наша лучшая кафедра оправдает ожидания.

«Оправдает финансирование, ты хотел сказать», — пронеслось в голове Гарри. Он молча кивнул и забрал билеты.

— Не подведите меня, — с нажимом произнёс Артур и отвернулся к огромному монитору.

Удивительно, а ведь ещё полчаса назад Гарри полагал, что сделать его день хуже просто невозможно.


	6. Chapter 6

Накануне экзамена Рокси поехала в город. У неё, как выяснилось, была привычка перед важными днями событиями не заниматься учёбой, а тратить день на себя, так что Эггзи остался наедине со своими переживаниями. Чарли тоже где-то пропадал. Так можно было сорвать зло хоть на нём.

Нервничал он дико. Гарри его немного успокоил, но Эггзи-то понимал, что наставник не может точно знать, хорош ли он в остальных предметах. Или может?..

Он тоскливо вздохнул и взялся за учебник, бездумно листая страницы. В голове творилась какая-то вакханалия. Казалось, он не помнит ни одной формулы, ни одного определения, даже буквы как будто делись куда-то. Учебник определённо должен был помочь.

Это оказался тот самый томик, который Эггзи случайно уволок из библиотеки. По-хорошему, его следовало вернуть, но, если уж в нём сохранилась открытка девяносто седьмого года — вряд ли это был востребованный экземпляр.

— Твою мать, ну кто так делает? — проворчал Эггзи, пролистывая книгу, все поля которой оказались исписаны мелким, неровным почерком. Очень знакомым почерком.

Он выдохнул, крепко стиснув твёрдую обложку книги, и свободной рукой потянулся за отцовскими записями. Хранил он их под подушкой, на случай, если Чарли окончательно свихнётся и решит портить его вещи.

Одна из плотных пачек бумаг лежала чуть поодаль, толком не расшифрованная. Он так и не понял, о чём там шла речь, даже сейчас, когда в голове почти всё уложилось. В этих записях не хватало чего-то важного, но Эггзи не хотел задавать вопросов Гарри. Ему почему-то казалось: Гарри обязательно отнимет то немногое, что осталось у него от отца.

_«Стр. 1 зап.. Ф-ла обв. — подх.!»_

Эггзи нашёл страницу, на которой карандашом была проставлена единица. Формул было несколько, но только одна подходила на роль «обв.» — она была обведена всё тем же карандашом. Эггзи сверил: формула в учебнике, вроде, дополняла ту, которая была в записях.

Он придвинул к себе листы и принялся переписывать пожелтевшие от времени страницы с учётом того, что находилось в учебнике. Несколько раз сбегал за кофе. Постепенно всё прояснялось.

«Это стоит показать Гарри», — отстранённо подумал Эггзи и глянул на часы. Экзамен начался больше часа назад.

Он едва не задохнулся, когда прибежал к дверям аудитории. Однокурсники стояли группками и поодиночке, заняв почти весь коридор.

— Эггзи! Где ты был? Я тебе звонила! — Рокси дёрнула его за рукав, сердито хмурясь. — Ты проспал? Ты вообще спал?

— Нет. Да. Неважно, — Эггзи запутался в вопросах и отмахнулся. — Он уже начал? Туда можно зайти? Он спрашивал обо мне?

— Так, Анвин, выдыхай, — она положила руки ему на плечи. — Да, он уже начал. Зайдёшь, как только выйдет Чарли. Да, он о тебе спрашивал, но никто не знал, куда ты пропал, так что…

— Никуда не пропадал. Я просто увлёкся кое-чем.

Рокси понимающе кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Это видно. У тебя такие мешки под глазами, как будто ты рыдал всю ночь. Знаешь, был бы ты девушкой — предложила бы тебе консилер…

— Что это ещё за хрень? — Эггзи на всякий случай отошёл на шаг.

— Неважно, — она хихикнула, но быстро посерьёзнела и от этого вдруг стала очень взрослой. — Ты готов? Билеты сложные. Я всё решила, но, по-моему, нас таких немного…

Дверь в аудиторию распахнулась и ударилась о стену с таким грохотом, что все вздрогнули. Чарли в бешенстве пронёсся по коридору, расталкивая всех и довольно громко ругаясь.

— Следующий, — раздался из кабинета спокойный голос Гарри, и Эггзи стало жутковато. Хескет наверняка взбесил его наставника. Значит, надеяться на снисхождение вряд ли получится.

— Иди, — легонько подтолкнула его Рокси. Он шумно сглотнул и зашёл в аудиторию, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри не удостоил его даже взглядом, зато крайне выразительно посмотрел на часы.

— Извольте объясниться, молодой человек.

Эггзи выдохнул и постарался успокоиться.

— Я понимаю, у нас суперважный экзамен, — начал он, — но я обнаружил кое-что. Мне кажется, это будет вам интересно.

Он подошёл к столу и положил прямо перед Гарри ворох бумаг.

— Я нашёл в библиотеке учебник и… В общем, прочитайте. Пожалуйста, — добавил он поспешно.

Гарри взглядом указал ему на билеты. Сейчас Эггзи было наплевать на экзамен, и всё же он послушно взял один.

— Двадцать седьмой, — он прочитал номер вслух, сел на обычное место и уставился на вопросы.

Ничего сверхсложного. И задача попалась почти такая же, какую они совсем недавно подробно разбирали. С подвохом, но теперь-то он этот подвох видел.

— Следующий, — это было возмутительно: Гарри и не подумал хотя бы взглянуть на принесённые бумаги.

Казалось, экзамен тянется бесконечно. Рокси, получив очередную «А», ушла, пожелав ему удачи одними губами. Эггзи маялся, написав ответы в рекордные сроки, и теперь слушал остальных студентов. Выходить, привлекая к себе внимание, он опасался: Гарри явно злился из-за его опоздания.

«Он не должен сердиться, — убеждал себя Эггзи. — Я же делом был занят, а не ерундой какой-нибудь…»

Когда истекли выделенные на подготовку сорок минут, Гарри наконец подозвал его к себе. Эггзи чуть не кубарем скатился с лестницы — так торопился — но, похоже, наставник решил вдоволь над ним поизмываться, иначе не стал бы требовать ответов.

— Первый вопрос. Классификация течений, — холодно проговорил Гарри, чеканя каждое слово, и остро глянул на Эггзи поверх очков.

— Они бывают… Сэр! Извините! — не выдержал тот. — Я понимаю, экзамен, но я хотел, чтобы вы взглянули…

— Классификация. Течений.

Дело было плохо. Если бы Гарри мог замораживать взглядом или голосом, Эггзи за секунду превратился бы в огромную сосульку. Или в маленький айсберг. Пришлось смириться и ответить на скучный билет. Потом Галахад в гробовой тишине, очень дотошно проверил задачу и наконец потянулся за ведомостью.

Если бы вчера кто-нибудь сказал Эггзи, что ему будет глубоко начхать на оценку — он бы не поверил. Но первая «А» в ведомости напротив его фамилии не произвела на него никакого впечатления.

— Свободны. Следующий.

— Гарри, подождите, я же хотел…

— После экзамена. Имейте терпение, Анвин. И заберите это.

Ещё хуже, чем он думал. Гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Эггзи покинул аудиторию, прихватив записи отца. Половина потока маялась в коридоре и набрасывалась на каждого выходящего (Эггзи все проигнорировали, но плевал он на это) с расспросами.

Нужно было извиниться. Эггзи хорошо это понимал, но не знал, как. Кофе? Бутылка виски? Чай? Конфеты? Цветы?

Он представил, как дарит Гарри букет тюльпанов, и хрюкнул. Это было бы забавно, но неуместно.

«Что он может оценить?.. — Эггзи зашагал по коридору. Движение всегда помогало сосредоточиться и придумать что-нибудь важное. — Трубка? Сигара?»

Перебирая в уме варианты, он забрёл в соседний корпус.

Его вдруг осенило. Эггзи остановился как вкопанный и громко воскликнул, до смерти напугав какую-то девчонку:

— Галстук!

Эггзи едва не выронил телефон, вынимая его из джинсов. Рокси долго не брала трубку, и он начал материться сквозь зубы, привлекая к себе взгляды бакалавров.

— Да? — её голос звучал сонно. Эггзи на секунду стало стыдно: наверняка она всю ночь готовилась и теперь пыталась отоспаться, но ему было не к кому больше обратиться.

— Рокс, это очень важно, — торопливо выпалил он. — Ты знаешь, где продают самые крутые галстуки?

— Галстуки?.. — судя по звуку, Рокси зевнула. — Папа берёт у Дрейка. А тебе зачем?..

— Неважно, извини, что разбудил, спасибо! — протараторил Эггзи и сбросил вызов.

По карте ближайший магазин этого Дрейка находился довольно далеко, но он должен был успеть.

Уже зайдя в роскошный бутик, Эггзи понял, насколько это была хреновая идея. Он ровным счётом ничего не смыслил в галстуках и по сравнению с продавцом выглядел как полный кретин.

«Это же крутой магазин, — убеждал себя Эггзи, беспомощно разглядывая стройные ряды галстуков, выглядевших, на его вкус, совершенно одинаково. — Значит, здесь не продаётся совсем уж дерьмо…»

— Вам что-нибудь подсказать?

Консультант обратился вежливо, но Эггзи чуть не сбежал из магазина. На него смотрели, как на случайно залетевшего жука. С брезгливым таким любопытством.

— Мне нужен галстук, — выдавил Эггзи и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Как, блядь, удивительно, что ему нужен галстук в магазине грёбаных галстуков! — В подарок.

— Подарок отцу?

Эггзи на всякий случай кивнул. Консультант отвёл его к одной из стоек и принялся расписывать достоинства и недостатки каждого экземпляра, а ещё засыпал его вопросами так, что у Эггзи голова закружилась. Он беспомощно обвёл взглядом магазин и вдруг увидел то, что выгодно отличалось от всего остального.

Да, такой галстук он и сам бы надел. Весь золотой, немного мерцающий, с чёрной вышивкой. Шикарный. Как и Гарри. Разве что чуть менее сдержанный.

— Беру этот, — Эггзи ткнул пальцем. Консультант, наверное, подумал что-нибудь насчёт его невоспитанности, но и бровью не повёл.

— Прекрасный выбор, сэр. Лимитированная экспериментальная коллекция прошлого года. Кажется, последний экземпляр. Желаете подобрать что-нибудь ещё? — Эггзи замотал головой. — В таком случае с вас девяносто пять фунтов.

Он скрипнул зубами. Грёбаный кусок ткани стоил половину его месячной зарплаты… Но извинения есть извинения.

Эггзи примчался к аудитории как раз вовремя. Гарри уже запирал дверь.

— Анвин, — он всё ещё сердился, но Эггзи-то уже знал, чем растопить этот лёд. — Пойдёмте.

Уже в кабинете Гарри снял очки и сел за стол.

— Чего вы хотели?

— Извиниться, — признался Эггзи и положил перед наставником свёрток. Гарри, помедлив, раскрыл его и уставился на галстук непонятным взглядом. — Я правда не хотел опаздывать. Это, ну… Я не проявлял неуважение или что-то вроде этого… Просто залип…

Гарри молчал, и с каждой секундой Эггзи всё больше падал духом.

— Он хреновый, да?..

— Нет, галстук великолепен, — наконец отмер Гарри. — Правда, он довольно… нарядный. Так что носить его я смогу только по особым случаям. Благодарю тебя.

Он аккуратно завернул галстук в бумагу.

— И я приму твои извинения, если ты объяснишь, что тебя так задержало.

Эггзи воспрянул духом и снова разложил перед Гарри все свои наработки.

— В общем, я взял в библиотеке учебник… Точнее, случайно прихватил из читального зала, но это неважно. В нём были записи, я узнал папин почерк и постарался всё разобрать как следует. В Интернете о таком нет ни слова, я проверил. Скажите, это может быть полезно?

Он принялся подробно объяснять каждый пункт, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не догадался взять с собой злополучную книгу. Гарри внимательно слушал и читал записи. В конце концов Эггзи выдохся и умолк.

— Да, ты прав, этого не может быть в Интернете, — медленно произнёс Гарри, перевернув последнюю страницу — видимо, чтобы проверить, нет ли чего на обороте. — Любопытно. Крайне любопытно. Этим стоит заняться. Эггзи, тебе крупно повезло найти всё это. И ты проделал хорошую работу.

Он поднялся с места и начал кругами ходить по кабинету. Эггзи молчал, чтобы не мешать ему думать. Наконец Гарри остановился и с громким щелчком сложил дужки очков.

— Да. Этим определённо стоит заняться. Тема сложная, не для магистра, так что придётся как следует потрудиться. Ты со мной?

— Я с вами до последнего, — выпалил Анвин и сам смутился. Звучало так, как будто они на войну собираются. — То есть, я хотел сказать…

— Ты не боишься трудностей, — мягко перебил его Гарри, — это похвально. Мы обязательно всё разберём, Эггзи, но сейчас твоя главная задача — успешно сдать все экзамены.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах! — он неосознанно выпрямился и отдал честь. Гарри негромко рассмеялся, очень тепло и беззлобно, и это как-то… согрело.

 

_Дома вкусно пахнет булочками и Рождеством. Мама возится на кухне и почему-то молчит, хотя она обычно подпевает старенькому радио. Гэри как-то попытался его разобрать и получил жуткий нагоняй, целый час стоял в углу._

_Из ванной доносится шум воды, но дверь открыта, значит, войти можно. Папа бреется. Сначала возит смешной мыльной кисточкой по лицу, отчего получается настоящая борода из пены, как у Санты, а потом аккуратно водит бритвой._

_— Э-эй! Кто это зашёл? Хочешь посмотреть, как я бреюсь? — Гэри кивает и немножко супится. Не надо было забывать, что папа видит его в зеркало!_

_Его легко подхватывают на руки, и Гэри сердится на себя ещё больше. Нетрудно таскать человека на руках, когда он такой маленький, что даже лифт сам вызвать не может._

_Папа сажает его на раковину и продолжает. Теперь видны мелкие порезы у него на щеках и смешные волоски, торчащие из носа._

_— А Санта сегодня придёт?_

_— Обязательно, — папа весело подмигивает. — Какое же это Рождество — без Санты?_

_Гэри серьёзно кивает. Конечно. Никакого Рождества без Санты не бывает, это всем известно. Он вдруг вспоминает, о чём давно хотел спросить._

_— А вы с мамой подарите мне маленькую сестрёнку?_

_Папа как будто смущается._

_— Ну, Эггзи, мы с мамой пока об этом не думали… А ты хочешь сестрёнку?_

_— Да. Только если вы не будете любить её больше, чем меня, — это очень его беспокоит. Он видел, как бывает, на площадке. Другие мамы чаще ругают старших детей, чем младших. — Вы ведь не будете?_

_— Эггзи, — папа сперва смывает с лица остатки пены, а потом смотрит на него очень серьёзно. — Я никого не люблю больше, чем тебя. Запомни это, ладно? Я никогда тебя не оставлю._

_Гэри обнимает его, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Папа большой, тёплый и сильный. Папа никогда его не оставит._

 

Эггзи моргнул. Отца он почти не помнил, только такие вот разрозненные куски. И сейчас это было, вроде, не в тему…

— Всё в порядке? — Гарри участливо смотрел на него. Так, будто знал, что творится у Эггзи внутри. Как будто умел читать мысли.

— Да, всё отлично, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Так я пойду?

— Конечно. Удачных экзаменов. Сегодня ты справился великолепно, надеюсь, и по другим предметам тебе удастся себя проявить.

Эггзи рассеянно кивнул и, хмурясь, вышел.

Как только за Эггзи закрылась дверь, Гарри прикрыл глаза ладонью, не веря в своё везение. Ему нужно было прийти в себя и ни в коем случае не спешить. Теперь у них в руках великолепная тема для конференции в Токио, терять такую возможность — величайшая глупость…

 

_— Я с тобой до конца, — тихо говорит ему Ли._

_— Я с вами до последнего, — вторит Эггзи._

 

«Теперь вы будете мучить меня вдвоём? — обречённо подумал Гарри. Он устал от голосов в своей голове, но и поделать с ними ничего не мог. — Нужно позвонить Мэри…»

Он быстро нашёл в записной книжке номер своего психотерапевта, которая в своё время здорово помогла ему справиться с потерей любовника. На этот раз задача стояла почти противоположная: ему нужно было избавиться от Ли. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы быть честным с Эггзи.

Мэри сняла трубку почти сразу, но с сожалением сообщила, что вернётся в Англию только через два месяца. Гарри, конечно, обещал потерпеть, искать нового врача ему хотелось меньше всего.

Он вернулся за стол и задумался. Им с Эггзи предстояла тяжёлая и кропотливая работа. Нужно было провести несколько экспериментов, собрать и проанализировать множество данных, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть теорию, выдвинутую Анвином-старшим, а затем оформить всё это пристойным научным языком, которого его подопечный толком не знал.

«Придётся работать на каникулах у меня дома, — Гарри поёжился. Всё это очень дурно пахло. — Если успеем провести эксперименты до конца экзаменов…»

Его напрягал один момент в расчётах и формулах, из-за которого всё могло пойти не так, но Эггзи не принёс учебник. Гарри вынул мобильник и покрутил его в руках, раздумывая, стоит ли вызывать мальчишку к себе.

«Это всего лишь необходимость, — строго сказал он своему отражению в маленьком зеркале над раковиной. — Дело не в том, что я хочу его видеть».

— Да, Гарри?

Он взмолился о том, чтобы радость в голосе подопечного ему не почудилась.

— Эггзи, если ты недалеко от кампуса — вернись в мой кабинет. Хочу обсудить некоторые моменты. И прихвати учебник, о котором рассказывал.

— Да, Гарри!

 

_«Да, Гарри!»_

 

Харт плотно поджал губы. Именно эту фразу он хотел бы слышать другим тоном и в другой обстановке. Менее формальной. Более приватной. И чтобы они оба были без одежды.

Не хватало ещё прямо сейчас возбудиться, словно пубертатному подростку. Гарри в нарушение собственных принципов закурил, приоткрыв окно и надеясь, что пожарная сигнализация не уловит сигаретный дым. На улице пошёл снег. Неспешно падая крупными хлопьями, он выглядел очень по-рождественски.

Гарри покосился на свёрток. Галстук был чудовищным, сложно даже предположить, где именно Эггзи его нашёл, но факт подарка приятно удивил и, что говорить, порадовал. Галстуки от Дрейка были довольно дорогими — уж точно били по кошельку студента. И Эггзи каким-то образом угадал, что именно может понравиться Гарри, только с расцветкой ошибся…

Он развернул плотную упаковочную бумагу. Да, галстук был настоящим извращением дизайнерской мысли. Сложно было представить что-то более безвкусное. Но откуда, чёрт побери, мальчишке в спортивной одежде, окружённому такими же взрослыми, взять чувство стиля? Такое нужно воспитывать.

«А ему пошёл бы деловой костюм. Шерсть облегает, а это куда лучше, чем мешковатые джинсы, которые он носит…» — Гарри негромко вскрикнул и выругался, отшвыривая в снег обжёгшую пальцы сигарету, а затем раздражённо захлопнул окно. Сзади раздался кашель.

Эггзи снова вошёл без стука. Вопиющие невоспитанность и невежливость, за которые, по-хорошему, его нужно бы отшлёпать…

«О, дьявол, хватит!» — Гарри окончательно вышел из себя. Мальчишка, наверное, это заметил и принял на свой счёт, потому что заметно оробел и даже чуть попятился.

— Извините, я забыл постучать, — он смущённо почесал затылок, глядя исподлобья. Глаза у него почему-то были красные. — Мне выйти и зайти снова?

— Брось, чепуха. Сядь за стол.

Эггзи послушался. Гарри внимательно оглядел его. Волосы слегка растрепались, он всё ещё дышал учащённо, но больше всего волновали припухшие веки.

— Прости, что спрашиваю… Ты плакал?

— Что вы! — Эггзи рассмеялся преувеличенно бодро. — Просто что-то в глаз попало.

Гарри, конечно, не поверил ни слову, но он уважал чужую частную жизнь и не считал себя вправе лезть к Эггзи с расспросами. «Не настолько мы близки», — сказал он себе, прогоняя мысль о том, что ему всё же хочется стать для Эггзи близким настолько, чтобы тот мог рассказывать о своих переживаниях без утайки.

— Извини, что выдернул тебя, но это важно, — Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла. — У меня есть очередное предложение, но оно потребует ещё больше сил.

— Я справлюсь, — Эггзи не медлил ни секунды. Это польстило Гарри. — Только скажите, что нужно делать, я справлюсь, честно!

Гарри помедлил, всё ещё сомневаясь в своём решении, а затем начал:

— Итак, что мы имеем. Теория твоего отца может заполнить серьёзный пробел в том, что нам сейчас известно. Как я предполагаю, он заложил основу для создания нового метода обсчёта сложных течений, а это важно для любой области. Но сначала нужно всё проверить. Вот как мы поступим: сначала доработаем твои записи. Я обнаружил там небольшую ошибку, которая может нам всё испортить. Параллельно нужно провести серию экспериментов со стандартными телами в определённых условиях. Обработать результаты, провести расчёты по методу твоего отца и сравнить полученные данные. На это уйдёт много времени, и если у тебя нет планов на каникулы…

— Никаких планов, — непочтительно перебил его Эггзи. — Я только работать буду по обычному графику, но это не займёт много времени.

— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул. — Когда у тебя следующий экзамен?

— Послезавтра.

— Прекрасно. Значит, сразу после экзамена приходи в лабораторию. Я к этому времени подготовлю всё к эксперименту. Ты будешь вести протокол. Мы должны быть уверены в том, что ошибок нет.

Эггзи заулыбался.

— Круто! А вы позволите мне включить трубу?

«Мальчишка. Какой же он ещё ребёнок…» — вслух Гарри этого, конечно, не сказал.

— Возможно. Теперь оставь у меня книгу и записи, я проверю место, которое меня смутило.

Эггзи, помявшись, вынул из ядовито-зелёного рюкзака и то, и другое.

— А можно мне остаться? Если надо — я могу молчать и сидеть тихо.

Оторопев, Гарри поднял на него взгляд. Он-то был уверен, что у Эггзи есть какая-то жизнь кроме учёбы и подработки.

— Разве ты не собираешься отметить сдачу экзамена?

— Мне не с кем, — Эггзи легко повёл плечами и улыбнулся ещё шире. — А в общагу возвращаться не хочу, Чарли наверняка до сих пор психует.

Что ж, это звучало вполне резонно. Хескета Гарри гонял по всему материалу курса в отместку за провал на конференции. Возможно, если бы Чарли не был таким трусом, Харт давно щеголял бы парочкой синяков, но ему повезло.

Стоило признать: Гарри был садистом. Причём самого отвратительного, по его собственному мнению, подвида — эмоционального. Он искренне наслаждался, выводя неприятных ему людей из себя, в чём-то самоутверждаясь за их счёт. Как будто его способность контролировать эмоции как-то зависела от чужой несдержанности.

Сейчас от этого пострадал невинный.

— Оставайся, — сказал Гарри. — Ты же не спал, верно?

Эггзи заметно смутился, но кивнул:

— Ага. Всю ночь сидел.

— Это видно.

В ответ на непонимающий взгляд он просто указал пальцем на свои нижние веки. Сейчас под глазами Эггзи не только красовались мешки (что, как Гарри успел выяснить за всё время их общения, было лишь анатомической особенностью), но и было черно.

— Ложись на диван, укройся пледом. Я разбужу тебя, когда буду собираться домой, не беспокойся.

Мальчишка безропотно подчинился. Всё тому же внутреннему садисту Гарри это страшно понравилось.

«Если я прикажу ему сделать что-нибудь противозаконное, он даже рассуждать не станет», — эта мысль, гадкая, порочная и в целом отвратительная, приносила ему извращённое удовольствие. Гарри на секунду зажмурился, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе.

Эггзи долго возился, укладываясь удобнее. Диван оказался ему короток — впрочем, он и не был рассчитан на сон. Анвину пришлось свернуться клубком, закутавшись в колючий шерстяной плед. Но заснул он моментально: сказалась усталость.

Гарри усилием воли всё же заставил себя заняться чем-то полезным. Он работал достаточно долго, сверяя все имеющиеся данные, и наконец обнаружил ошибку.

— Вот ты где, — торжествующе пробормотал он. Раздался шорох: Эггзи, потревоженный его голосом, пошевелился. Гарри одёрнул себя и принялся переписывать всё с учётом исправлений.

Вот теперь выходило весьма гладко и правдоподобно. Неудивительно, что это не приходило в голову никому до Ли. Учёные класса Гарри всегда всё усложняли, не способные посмотреть на проблему глазами ребёнка, а именно это, по мнению Харта, отличало талантливого учёного от ремесленника.

Они и сами когда-то были такими. Восторженными, увлечёнными настолько, что другой жизни, кроме университета и родных лабораторий, не видели и не желали. Они были влюблены в науку. Постепенно любовь прошла, остались крепкая привязанность и общий быт, как бывает в хороших семьях. Иногда возникало желание всё бросить и заняться чем-нибудь другим, но надолго не задерживалось — просто потому, что они уже давно разучились жить без науки.

Эггзи снова пошевелился. Гарри отложил бумаги и бросил взгляд на диван. Во сне мальчишка расслабился и раскрылся.

Красивый.

Гарри редко мог о ком-то такое сказать. Даже Ли был скорее обаятельным, чем красавчиком, но сын у него получился что надо, взял от родителей только лучшее. От матери — яркие чёткие брови, от отца — сильный подбородок; от матери — серо-зелёные глаза, от отца — улыбку… Скорее всего, сюда затесались ещё бабушки и дедушки, но это было неважно. Он негромко посапывал, слегка хмурясь.

 

_Ли шумно храпит, мешая ему. Через какое-то время Харт не выдерживает, и любовник, вздрогнув, просыпается от крепкого шлепка по заднице. Гарри нравится его недоумевающая сонная физиономия._

_— Ты храпишь, — говорит он. Ли что-то бормочет, придвигается ближе и снова засыпает._

 

«Возьми себя в руки», — Гарри устал с собой спорить. — «Он же гетеросексуальней Ланселота!»

Впервые в жизни Харт чувствовал себя настолько готовым воспользоваться услугами «мальчиков по вызову». Он, конечно, ни за что не позволил бы себе опуститься до секса за деньги, но и сил терпеть почти не находил.

Эггзи шумно выдохнул и повернулся к нему лицом. Его пушистые ресницы подрагивали. Наверное, снился какой-нибудь сон. С юной прекрасной девушкой.

Гарри поднялся с кресла и медленно подошёл к дивану, низко присев рядом. Психотерапевт как-то сказала ему, что способность крепко и расслабленно заснуть, когда кто-то поблизости — признак доверия. Или нарушенных личностных границ. Судя по тому, как ревностно Эггзи оберегал свои границы, ни о каких нарушениях речи быть не могло.

Значит, доверяет…

— Проснись, — он осторожно, стараясь не напугать, положил руку на плечо Эггзи. Тот всё же вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Гарри замер. Восхитительный взгляд. В нём смешались непонимание и растерянность — но спокойные, безо всякого напряжения. Как будто он проснулся у лучшего друга.

— Долго я… — со сна в его голосе образовалась приятная хрипотца. Эггзи прокашлялся. — Долго я спал?

— Несколько часов. Я закончил.

Гарри хотел подняться, но медлил, ловя момент, возможность немного полюбоваться.

— Вот как, — Эггзи широко зевнул, даже не пытаясь прикрыть рот. — Значит, пора мне вернуться в преисподнюю, к Церберу.

— Вряд ли Чарли Хескет похож на такое серьёзное животное, — заметил Гарри и выпрямился. — Он скорее болонка.

— А вы его не любите, — Эггзи хмыкнул, потянулся и тоже встал, двигая затёкшими плечами. — Разве вам к лицу такая предвзятость?

Гарри на секунду остолбенел. В словах мальчишки был резон: он забылся. Харт начал было подбирать оправдание неудачной шутке, но вовремя заметил, что Эггзи едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать, и просто усмехнулся.

— Осмелюсь заметить, мистер Анвин, вы начали первым.

— Точно, — легко кивнул Эггзи и всё-таки рассмеялся. — Только не сдавайте меня Чарли!

— Посмотрю на ваше поведение, — отшутился Гарри, с ужасом понимая, что всё это страшно напоминает лёгкий, но вполне откровенный флирт. Оставалось только надеяться, что это лишь плод его старческой извращённой фантазии.

Эггзи подхватил рюкзак и снова потянулся, хрустя суставами.

— Я пойду. Мы же договорились на послезавтра, после экзамена, так?

— Верно, — Харт накинул тёплый плащ. — И на этот раз изволь предупредить, если снова решишь опоздать.

— Да, Гарри, — Эггзи подмигнул ему и сразу отвёл взгляд, словно смутившись.

Харт смог выдохнуть, только когда они разошлись каждый в свою сторону — Гарри к стоянке, а Эггзи — к корпусам общежитий.

Определённо, мальчишке стоило пересмотреть своё поведение. Мучить таким образом престарелых почтенных гомосексуалов было весьма некрасиво с его стороны.


	7. Chapter 7

Эггзи, как обычно, пришёл к лаборатории раньше необходимого. Да, он знал, что Гарри всякий раз опаздывает, но почему-то всё равно всегда притаскивался точно вовремя. На всякий случай. Мало ли…

Экзамены Эггзи сдал. Персиваль долго мурыжил его, но в всё же поставил заслуженную «A», хоть и заметил ехидно, что на самом деле это «А» с огромным минусом.

Сегодня должен был состояться последний и самый важный эксперимент, уже не в Уинди, а в гиперзвуковой. Такой же, как та, что убила Анвина-старшего, только более совершенной модели. Более безопасной, оборудованной по последнему слову техники, с крутыми датчиками, только что кофе не готовившей. Эггзи немного нервничал, но ребята заверяли, что всё будет отлично. Даже на памяти Рика, который как раз заканчивал аспирантуру, не было ни одного несчастного случая. Разве что раза два они непрочно закрепили модель из лёгкого пластика, та свалилась и набила Рику шишку.

Из лаборатории доносились возбуждённые голоса. Эггзи прислушался: Майк, жутко хвастливый, но в целом славный малый, гордо рассказывал, что собирается провести Рождество со своей девушкой, «если вы понимаете, о чём я». Остальные подшучивали, Майк злился, а Эггзи чувствовал себя каким-то чужеродным элементом, соринкой в чьём-то глазу.

Если разобраться, у него никогда не было нормальных друзей. Он почти не помнил тех, с кем общался в детстве, до их с мамой отъезда из Лондона; фальшивые «бро» из Иклтона — ха, с ними он вообще тусил от безысходности, потому что в стае было в любом случае безопаснее, чем в одиночку. А теперь и в универе…

Была только Рокси. Она единственная принимала его таким, какой он есть. С ней не нужно было притворяться. Но Эггзи, у которого с рождения отнимали всё, что было ему дорого, вырос жутким собственником и единоличником. Он пытался не показывать свою ревность Рокси, но его бесили Хьюго вместе с братцем, таскавшиеся за красоткой Мортон по пятам и разве что слюни на неё не пускавшие, бесили те, кто комментировал фотки Рокси в «Инстаграме», те, с кем она постоянно ходила на какие-то выставки и в театры…

Они просто были слишком разными. Рокси — вся такая приличная, образованная, воспитанная барышня. И он… Классический представитель оборванной шпаны. Голодранец, у которого даже нет денег на нормальные шмотки. Чарли был прав. Он просто плебей. Что бы ни говорил Гарри…

Гарри.

— Гарри, — тихо произнёс Эггзи, перекатывая его имя на языке.

Харт оставался для него загадкой. Одинокий мужчина, по которому сохла куча студенток. Настоящий джентльмен, но ни семьи, ни друзей…

Эггзи вздрогнул. До него как-то _вдруг_ дошло, что вообще-то у них с Гарри гораздо больше общего, чем он воображал. С ним было интересно. И ведь именно Харт показал Эггзи, что есть и другая жизнь, помимо грязного Иклтона, бесконечных поломанных тачек и мазута.

В последние дни они проводили вместе много времени. И Гарри при этом никто не звонил. Иногда заходил Мерлин, они о чём-то недолго беседовали — и всё.

Эггзи попытался представить себе женщину, которая могла бы покорить Харта… Выходило что-то типа роковой красотки — девушки Бонда. В сверкающем красном платье, с высокой соблазнительной грудью, на высоченных каблуках и обязательно с пистолетом.

Или, наоборот, тихая благообразная леди — в шляпке и строгом костюме, которая каждую неделю ходит в церковь и держит выводок собак, но под этой личиной скрывается жёсткая домина с плёткой, затянутая в латекс.

Или весёлая шаловливая девчонка «с окраины», обязательно с американским гортанным акцентом, которая ни черта не смыслит ни в этикете, ни в науке, но зато точно знает, в какую точку витрины нужно швырнуть камень, чтобы та разбилась.

Эггзи тряхнул головой. По всему выходило, что Гарри нужен либо Мерлин, либо Персиваль, либо сам Эггзи, но в женском обличье. Это было даже забавно.

— Давно ждёшь?

Гарри выглядел неважно. Он был каким-то бледным, обычная спокойная уверенность куда-то подевалась, и Эггзи тоже разнервничался.

— Да нет, — он постарался успокоиться и улыбнулся.

Гарри неловко кивнул и вошёл в лабораторию первым. Навстречу высыпали работники, с улыбками желая успешных испытаний и счастливого Рождества. Гарри благодарил каждого и жал всем руки, а Эггзи старался не отставать.

Когда лаборатория опустела, они молча переоделись в халаты и взяли по паре наушников со стенда.

— Готов? — Гарри смотрел на него очень серьёзно.

— Готов, — кивнул Эггзи.

Спустившись к трубам, Харт сразу пошёл всё проверять в сотый раз. Наверное, не стоило так миндальничать с современными трубами, но никто не решался спорить с человеком, у которого по чьему-то недосмотру погиб друг.

Эггзи нетерпеливо отбивал ногой ритм «Джингл Беллз». Нервозность всё усиливалась.

— Кажется, всё в порядке, — Гарри встал рядом.

Эггзи нервно хмыкнул.

— Кажется?

Гарри теперь выглядел сосредоточенным и собранным, а вот Эггзи чувствовал себя так, будто у него заныл больной зуб, чутко реагирующий на раздражители.

— Кажется, — Харт кивнул. — Никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Не стоит недооценивать силу случайности.

Эггзи фыркнул, и они вместе встали за пульт, отделённый от трубы толстым защитным стеклом.

— Подаю сигнал в генераторную, — он нажал соответствующую кнопку и продержал три секунды, как требовал регламент. — Запускаю двигатели.

В наушниках он слышал звук дыхания Гарри. Шумоизоляция работала на все сто, но гул отдавался во всём теле. Эггзи взялся за ручку регулирования скорости, собираясь начать, но Гарри остановил его, положив свою руку поверх его.

— Не спеши, — мембраны наушников немного искажали голос, делая его чуть более хриплым. — Давай.

Эггзи чувствовал его дыхание затылком и никак не мог понять, что именно заставляет их обоих так сильно психовать. Уж Гарри-то должен был за семнадцать лет заново привыкнуть к испытаниям такого характера…

— Даю полтора Маха, — Эггзи следил взглядом за показаниями на дисплее. — Поднимаю до двух. Три. Включаю систему охлаждения.

Труба начала греться из-за сильного напора. Дыхание Гарри шевельнуло волосы у самой границы роста. Эггзи поёжился, но почему-то не стал отодвигаться.

— Пять. Запускаю визуализацию.

Он добавил в поток светящихся частиц и жадно уставился на второй монитор. Выглядел эксперимент очень красиво. Вокруг модели образовались яркие «блуждающие» вихри, которые всё усиливались по мере увеличения скорости.

— Мах — десять. Уменьшаю, — он едва себя слышал. Вибрация передавалась телу, и это было куда круче дискотечного кача.

Гарри молчал. Эггзи понадеялся, что это хороший знак, что он всё делает правильно, и повторять испытания не придётся. Как-то Харт случайно обмолвился, сколько стоит один запуск трубы. С тех пор Эггзи стал относиться к испытаниям с куда большим пиететом.

— Выключаю двигатели. Подаю сигнал в генераторную, — он проследил за медленно гаснущими индикаторами.

Руку Гарри убрал только теперь. Ладони стало как-то холодно и неуютно.

— Молодец, Эггзи, — сняв наушники, похвалил его Гарри. Даже за стеклом очков было видно, как он устал. — Молодец.

Анвин кивнул и отошёл от пульта, чтобы Гарри мог слить данные с приборов на карту памяти. Он украдкой покосился на ладонь и легонько сжал её.

— Ну как тебе испытания? — настроение у наставника, несмотря на усталость, улучшалось прямо на глазах. — Понравилось?

— Это было… волнительно, — признался Эггзи, не уточняя (да и не понимая толком), что именно взволновало его больше всего. Впрочем, Гарри удовлетворился таким ответом.

— Чаю?

Можно было и не спрашивать. Они вместе зашли в подсобку, Гарри включил чайник.

— Теперь самая сложная и скучная часть работы, — он потянулся, скинул пиджак и снял очки. — Не жаль тратить на это каникулы?

Эггзи пожал плечами.

— Я же говорил. Мне больше не на что. Не поеду же я в Иклтон…

— Ты хотя бы звонишь матери? — Гарри сел в кресло и внимательно взглянул ему в глаза. Без очков его взгляд казался мягче, но каким-то… как в душу глядит.

— Звоню.

Эггзи занялся чаем. Он заварил сначала себе, чтобы напиток успел настояться, а потом взялся за чашку Гарри, добавив в ситечко немного мяты.

— И?

— Не знаю. Нормально. Мы мало говорили… — Эггзи помолчал немного, а потом всё-таки признался: — По-моему, у неё совсем всё плохо.

Гарри замолк, и Эггзи мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что не полез с советами. Хотя, наверное, можно было многое сделать. Например, бросить универ, устроиться в мастерскую на полный день, вкалывать пожёстче, накопить денег…

Проблема была в том, что Эггзи этого совсем не хотел. Ему было жаль маму, даже очень, и ещё больше — сестрёнку, которая пока была слишком мала, чтобы понимать, что вообще происходит. Но и тратить свою жизнь непонятно на что он не мог.

Мама однажды пыталась уйти. Давно, ещё до рождения Малышки. Она забрала Эггзи, прихватив вещи, и поселилась в домике своей матери, которая давно померла от старости и злобы. Мама обещала, что теперь всё будет просто отлично, что они уедут в Лондон или ещё куда-нибудь и заживут вдвоём.

Дин быстро нашёл их. Он помылся, побрился, даже нашёл нормальную одежду. В тот день он сделал маме предложение, стоя на коленях, и Эггзи ненадолго поверил, что теперь всё будет в порядке.

Стало только хуже.

— Она была в стельку, — зачем-то горько сказал Эггзи. Глаза у него защипало. — А ведь обещала не пить. Блядь, она обещала не пить!

 

Он заткнулся, поняв, что уже орёт. Гарри вдруг взял его за руку и сжал очень крепко.

— Ты справишься.

Анвин ждал чего-нибудь ещё — банальностей, которые могли бы всё испортить, но Гарри больше не сказал ни слова. Впервые в жизни Эггзи взаправду захотелось кому-то поверить.

И он поверил.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Эггзи, поднимая взгляд. Не было стыдно за выступившие слёзы: он откуда-то знал, что Гарри точно не будет смеяться.

Харт просто отстранился со спокойной улыбкой.

— Великолепный чай. Интересно, кто принёс этот сорт?

— Наверное, Рик, — Эггзи понял, что Гарри переводит тему, и сразу подхватил. — А вот конфеты. Как думаете, вкусные?

— Не знаю. Попробуем? Учти, нам нужно добить коробку, иначе за каникулы они пропадут.

Конфеты оказались восхитительными. Они некоторое время молча наслаждались горьковато-сладкими трюфелями с дроблёным орехом, и Эггзи даже немного повеселел.

— Какие планы на праздник, Эггзи? — спросил его Гарри.

— Никаких. Наверное, посижу в Интернете, поздравлю маму…

«…посмотрю наконец порно», — мысленно добавил он и еле сдержал хихиканье. Чарли с помпой отчалил в тёплые края, так что у Эггзи наконец появилась возможность расслабиться в одиночестве, а не передёргивать наскоро в дальней кабинке душевой, надеясь, что никто не увидит.

— Если хочешь, — Гарри слегка выделил это голосом, — я могу предложить провести Рождество у меня.

Эггзи растерялся. Вот такого он вообще не ожидал.

«Наверное, ему тупо одиноко… Что я, сволочь какая-то? Надо соглашаться», — решил он. А вслух сказал:

— Я не против. Только у меня нет денег на подарок…

— Не страшно, — у Гарри совсем не изменилось выражение лица, так что можно было только гадать, обрадовался он или нет. — Обойдёмся без подарков.

— Договорились, — Эггзи покивал и улыбнулся. Вообще-то он даже рад был провести Рождество как нормальный человек, без массовых попоек, драк и не в одиночестве.

А порнуху посмотреть он всегда успеет.

Гарри стоял на кассе супермаркета за полноватой дамой, которая всё суетилась, пытаясь уложить покупки на ленту и удержать капризничающего ребёнка. Малышка требовала что-нибудь сладкое.

— Милая, ты обязательно получишь сладкое, потерпи немного, хорошо? — голос у женщины дрожал, она явно была готова сорваться на крик, но пока держалась.

«Вот и я так же, — безразлично подумал Гарри. — Не могу даже потерпеть толком…»

Вообще-то он неплохо держался. Во время последнего эксперимента Эггзи стоял так близко, что Гарри чувствовал запах его шампуня. Хотелось поцеловать его в шею. Попробовать на вкус. Провести языком и чуть прикусить, вырывая короткий вздох или даже стон…

Эггзи не отстранялся, хотя Гарри нарушил все допустимые границы, а ему было куда отойти. И согласился прийти на празднование. Всё это давало надежду.

Гарри устал сопротивляться. Он и без того каждый день мысленно оправдывался перед Ли, ругал себя, клялся больше не обращать внимания на мальчишку (хотя бы не в _этом_ смысле), но всё было тщетно.

Харт чувствовал себя беспомощным. С Анвином-старшим всё было иначе. Они сразу понравились друг другу, а потом лёгкий флирт перерос в нечто большее. Но такой звериной тяги Гарри не чувствовал.

Он только теперь понял, как сильно ошибался столько лет. Раньше ему казалось, что его чувства к Ли и есть любовь. Эггзи перевернул всё с ног на голову, разрушил стены. И — что было самым ужасным — даже об этом не догадывался.

Дама с ребёнком наконец расплатилась и укатила тележку с пакетами к парковке. Гарри вежливо поздоровался с кассиршей, обменялся с ней дежурными репликами и забрал покупки. На улице снова пошёл снег. Он приподнял воротник пальто и поспешил к машине.

Лондон сиял. Впервые за долгое время Гарри чувствовал рождественское настроение. Тянущее ожидание чуда или чего-то вроде этого. Он положил пакеты в багажник и сел за руль. «Райт» в последнее время вёл себя как-то странно, но Гарри всё забывал обратиться в официальный сервис. Да он и не понимал толком, что не так, просто вождение стало чуть менее комфортным. Возможно, ему просто казалось.

Дома Гарри принялся за готовку. Пудинг — небольшой, он ведь не рассчитывал на гостя — стоял под крышкой, уже готовый к подаче. Нужно было запечь мясо и придумать какой-нибудь гарнир.

Харт вынул из бара бутылку. Было ощущение, что сегодня именно тот «особый случай», на который он берёг это великолепное игристое вино. Эггзи обещал прийти к десяти, так что у него оставалось ещё достаточно времени.

Поставив мясо в духовку запекаться, Гарри поспешил в ванную и долго принимал душ, чтобы успокоиться и расслабиться. «Волнение, — строго сказал он себе, — достойно только ребёнка. Но не джентльмена».

 

_— Волнуешься? — Гарри смотрит на отражение Ли. Тот бледен и слабо улыбается._

_— Очень. Не хочу тебя опозорить._

_— Ты справишься, — он невесомо касается щеки Ли губами. — Я в тебя верю._

 

— Я тоже справлюсь, — пробормотал он. — Я справлюсь, Эггзи справится, мы все справимся, и наступит счастье. Да. Конечно.

Гарри замолчал, понимая, что ворчит, как старый дед. А сейчас он вообще не чувствовал себя старым. По правде сказать, Гарри даже с Ли не ощущал себя таким молодым.

Он провёл рукой по затылку. Волосы с последнего визита к парикмахеру слегка отросли, но причёска пока выглядела идеальной. Гарри негромко вздохнул. Мастер вежливо предлагал ему слегка подкрасить волосы, чтобы скрыть седину, но он отказался. Это казалось ему каким-то жульничеством.

Вообще-то многие коллеги пользовались услугами пластических хирургов и другими ухищрениями, чтобы скрыть реальный возраст и обмануть время. И в этом не было ничего удивительного. Где-то к пятидесяти ему вдруг открылось, что теперь его жизнь движется к закату, что старость ближе, чем думалось. Всё, казавшееся безобидными развлечениями в юности, аукалось ему теперь. И наркотики, и секс, и рок-н-ролл.

Вместе с Мерлином Гарри проводил кучу времени на концертах. Они орали, срывая голос, потом напивались вдрызг дешёвым пойлом и трахались с кем придётся. И, как и многие, они враз одумались после смерти Фредди в девяносто первом. До этого никого не заботило, что секс с кем-то твоего пола может быть смертельно опасен. Семьи Гарри и Марка, конечно, страшно обрадовались возвращению «блудных сыновей». Хотя и до этого днём они вели весьма благопристойный образ жизни.

А потом в их жизни появился Артур, вдохновивший на что-то посерьёзнее, чем простое и скучное преподавание.

Гарри долго придирчиво разглядывал себя в зеркале и остался доволен. Утренние пробежки дали результат. Пусть он не мог похвастаться великолепным атлетическим телом, но для своего возраста выглядел весьма и весьма пристойно. Решив одеться попроще, Гарри выбрал светлый кардиган, белую рубашку и брюки. Неформально, но не совсем уж по-домашнему.

Раздался стук в дверь. Гарри ещё раз окинул себя взглядом, чуть взлохматил волосы, нарушая скучную идеальность причёски, и спустился вниз.

— Здравствуйте, — Эггзи улыбался. На козырьке его бейсболки лежал снег. — Вкусно пахнет.

— Проходи, — посторонился Гарри. — Ещё помнишь, где столовая?

Эггзи фыркнул и вошёл, сразу направляясь к столу. Гарри поспешил на кухню, вынул из духовки аппетитно шкворчащее под плёнкой мясо и проткнул его деревянной палочкой, проверяя готовность. Потёк густой прозрачный сок.

— Выглядит шикарно, — Эггзи выглядывал из-за его плеча. — Вы круто готовите. Я так не умею.

— А что же ты ешь? — удивился Гарри.

На это Эггзи лишь неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Полуфабрикаты — моё всё. И кафетерий.

Гарри неодобрительно поджал губы. Его-то учили, что умение готовить, особенно мясо, входит в список обязательных для мужчины. Любого, не только джентльмена. Хотя бы по той простой причине, что питаться нужно правильно, даже когда живёшь холостяком.

— Открой вино, — Гарри кивнул на штопор. Эггзи весьма умело вскрыл бутылку и с умным видом понюхал горлышко.

— Сейчас я должен сказать что-нибудь типа… «О! Это же «Шато Хервам» сорок пятого!» А вы поправите: «Нет, Эггзи, сорок шестого». Но я ни хрена не разбираюсь в винах, — он весело улыбнулся.

— Всего лишь «Дом Периньон» девяносто шестого, Эггзи. Садись уже. И бутылку прихвати.

Гарри переложил мясо на серебряное блюдо и отнёс на стол. Эггзи изобразил звук фанфар, и они наконец приступили к ужину.

Молчание не раздражало. Стучали приборы, мясо получилось превосходным, из ноутбука играла негромкая музыка… В общем, получалось что-то до боли похожее на свидание.

— Офигенно, — Эггзи отложил вилку и откинулся на стуле. Гарри наполнил вином бокалы и поднял свой.

— За Рождество?

— За Рождество, — покивал Эггзи, и они выпили. Мальчишка как-то удивлённо глянул на свой бокал.

— Я думал, всё шампанское — жуткая кислятина, — признался он. — А это вроде ничего.

Гарри решил не сообщать, что «ничего» стоило ему двух сотен фунтов.

— Неплохое, — согласился он. — Как дела на подработке?

— Средне. Не везёт мне с начальством… Дина вы видели, а Янек лучше только тем, что не пьёт.

Эггзи горестно вздохнул и поёрзал на стуле, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Гарри решил больше его не мучить.

— Давай-ка пересядем на диван, — предложил он и поднялся, прихватив шампанское и бокал. — Что не так с этим Янеком?

— Жлоб, — Анвин плюхнулся на диван и расслабленно развалился, широко раскинув ноги. — Ему жаль выделить немного денег на мастерскую, чтобы у нас были нормальные инструменты. Но хоть зарплату не задерживает.

— Неприятно, — согласился Гарри, стараясь не разглядывать ноги мальчишки слишком уж откровенно.

— Расскажите о папе, — попросил вдруг Эггзи, посерьёзнев. — Каким он был? Я имею в виду, вне университета.

Гарри как раз наполнял бокалы, и вопрос застал его врасплох — рука дрогнула. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он вытер маленькую лужицу бумажной салфеткой и разогнулся. Эггзи смотрел на него грустно и с надеждой.

«Как мистер Пикуль», — безотчётно подумал Гарри и нахмурился, подбирая слова.

— Твой отец был замечательным человеком, — осторожно сказал он и чуть не отшатнулся, когда Эггзи подался вперёд всем телом, ловя каждое слово. — Он любил своё дело и занимался им с удовольствием…

— Это я знаю, — мальчишка отмахнулся. — Каким он был в жизни? Я на него похож?

— Очень, — признался Гарри. — Но ты ярче.

Эггзи оторопело заморгал.

— Ярче? В каком смысле?

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, не зная, решиться или нет. В конце концов, были вещи, которые скрывать нельзя. Он только понадеялся, что Эггзи готов услышать то, что он собирается ему сообщить.

— Мы с твоим отцом были  _весьма_  близки. Полагаю, ближе меня были только твоя мама и, вероятно, ты сам, — Эггзи пока молчал, глядя на него круглыми глазами. — В какой-то момент между нами завязались… скажем, не вполне дружеские отношения. И твой отец… Ли дал мне очень многое. Он спас мне жизнь.

— То есть… Вы и мой отец…

Гарри просто кивнул. Эггзи одним махом выпил бокал и не глядя налил ещё.

— А мама?..

— Знала. У Ли с Мишель ещё до твоего рождения испортились отношения, но они решили не разводиться, пока ты не пойдёшь в школу.

— И они изображали любовь, — Эггзи запустил руку в волосы и слегка дёрнул. Видимо, обычно это помогало ему прийти в себя. — Ох-ре-неть…

Радовало, что мальчишку больше смущал не факт открывшейся бисексуальности отца, а ложь родителей. Это внушало определённые надежды.

— Я ценил твоего отца не только как любовника. Он действительно был прекрасным специалистом, в чём-то, возможно, даже гениальным. И я предложил тебе учиться у меня во многом для того, чтобы почтить его память, — у Гарри пересохло в горле, и он глотнул шампанского, мимоходом заметив, что пальцы слегка дрожат. — А сейчас вижу, что не ошибся. Ты во многом превосходишь его.

— Да, я, вы сказали, ярче, — пробормотал Эггзи.

Гарри решил пойти ва-банк.

«Если не рискну сейчас, — подумал он, — не рискну, наверное, уже никогда».

Он мягко забрал бокал и бутылку из рук Эггзи. Тот не сопротивлялся и вообще не шевелился, потрясённо глядя перед собой. Гарри осторожно приподнял его подбородок, наклонился ближе — не торопясь, давая возможность оттолкнуть — и накрыл губы Эггзи своими.

Его хотелось распробовать не торопясь, как следует, но разум вопил, что нужно ловить момент, спешить, пока Анвин-младший не убежал, назвав его напоследок извращенцем или ещё кем похуже. Гарри отстранился на секунду, убедился в том, что Эггзи не сопротивляется, и снова поцеловал, уже серьёзнее, жёстче, проводя языком по нижней губе и слегка покусывая шершавые, обветренные губы.

С этим не могло сравниться никакое грёбаное шампанское. Осмелев, Харт положил руку на шею Эггзи — и вот тут ему прилетело.

Кулак у мальчишки был крепкий. В глазах сразу потемнело, а голова закружилась. Оглушённый Гарри прижал ладонь к лицу. Он ничего не видел: очки слетели, а мир превратился в набор пятен. Эггзи рядом уже не было. Мальчишка громко выругался, что-то упало, зашипело вино, послышались быстрые шаги — а потом самый страшный звук в жизни Гарри.

Уходя, Эггзи громко хлопнул дверью.


	8. Chapter 8

Бутылка разбилась о стену. Осколки осыпались на стол Чарли, но Эггзи было похуй. Голова кружилась так, что при любой попытке закрыть глаза комната немедленно превращалась в корабль, бешено пляшущий на штормовых волнах. И ещё его тошнило.

При всём этом охуенном наборе легче не становилось. В башке было умопомрачительно ясно. Память и сознание никуда не улетучивались. И Гарри Харт целовал его снова. И снова. И снова.

Эггзи сбил крышку с очередного дешёвого коктейля. Они омерзительно воняли перезрелыми фруктами, но зато и стоили грёбаные копейки.

— За Гарри-ёбаного-Харта, — он отсалютовал бутылкой торшеру и приложился к горлышку.

Иногда Эггзи проваливался в тяжёлый, липкий сон. В этом сне мама брезгливо отшатывалась от него, а Рокси громко говорила всему потоку, что так и думала. Потом их лица перемешивались в кашу, и вот Эггзи снова становилось шесть, отец поднимал его на руки и говорил в лицо:

_— Я трахаюсь с твоим наставником._

Только теперь Анвин понял, что такое «просыпаться в холодном поту».

На второй день запоя он попытался сходить в клуб и смыть жгучие прикосновения и поцелуи Гарри чужими. Его быстро склеила какая-то симпатичная девица с сильным акцентом. Представилась Тильдой, утащила в чилл-аут и пообещала анал.

Не получилось даже традиционно. Член тупо не встал, как ни старалась талантливая Тильда, и Эггзи пытался убедить себя, что только из-за алкоголя. Девушка, впрочем, не обиделась нисколько, похлопала его по щёчке и дала номер телефона.

Дальнейшее Эггзи помнил смутно. Вроде бы ему предложили колёса, от которых сердце чуть нахер из груди не выскочило. Очнулся он в переулке, лёжа на мусорных мешках, и с тех пор решил бухать в относительной безопасности.

Каникулы уже заканчивались. Вот-вот должен был вернуться Чарли.

«Наверняка уёбок нажалуется, — мысли ползли лениво, как улитки. — Надо прекращать…»

Эггзи с трудом поднялся и, натыкаясь на все углы, побрёл в сортир. Его стошнило ярко-красным. Выглядело жутко, как будто в унитаз слили кровь, зато стало легче. Эггзи вернулся в комнату и сунул голову под кран с ледяной водой. Он долго отфыркивался и встряхивал волосами, постепенно трезвея.

Теперь надо было добраться до душевых. Задача казалась почти невыполнимой. Эггзи держался за стенку и пытался скоординировать конечности. По дороге раза три упал. Ему вообще крупно повезло, что разъехалась почти вся общага, осталось человека три, и те на других этажах.

Добравшись до кабинки ползком, Эггзи врубил воду и свернулся на кафеле. Видимо, на некоторое время он отключился: показалось, что стены душевой стали пульсирующей плотью. Зрелище было жуткое, достойное триллеров. Эггзи кое-как принял вертикальное положение, начал стаскивать потяжелевшую от воды и липнущую к телу одежду. Из кармана джинсов выпал мобильник.

— Блядь, — Эггзи в сердцах ударил кулаком по стене, да так неудачно, что в глазах потемнело. Он всё-таки разделся догола, облизнув саднящие костяшки, и вымылся куском мыла.

Водные процедуры привели его почти в нормальное состояние. Эггзи повернул кран, делая горячее, и несколько минут просто стоял, отогреваясь. Мокрую одежду он выжал, как мог, и отправился обратно в комнату, прикрывая пах шмотками в надежде, что никого не встретит.

— Эггзи! — от неожиданности он чуть не уронил тряпки. Рокси смотрела на него со смесью возмущения и неловкости. Она стояла у его двери, которую Анвин, конечно, забыл запереть.

— Отвернись, — буркнул он и бочком протиснулся мимо. Рокси не послушалась. Эггзи поспешно натянул свежую одежду и развесил мокрое бельё в ванной.

— Где ты был? Я не смогла дозвониться. Что произошло? С кем ты пил? Почему здесь такой погром?

Он впервые в жизни почувствовал свои барабанные перепонки. Каждое слово Рокси ощущалось ударом в гонг, и этим гонгом был мозг Эггзи.

— Потише, а? — не выдержал он. — Ничего не произошло, я просто ушёл в небольшой загул. А мобильник сдох.

Рокси подняла с пола пакет и принялась собирать в него пустые бутылки.

Совместными усилиями они привели комнату в пристойный вид. Эггзи даже почувствовал в себе силы сделать чаю.

— Давно ты вернулась? — спросил он.

— Сегодня утром, — Рокси огляделась, проверяя, всё ли теперь чисто, и распахнула окно, чтобы проветрить. В комнату ворвался прохладный воздух.

— И как Альпы?

Рокси почему-то молчала. Эггзи, как раз заваривавший чай, удивлённо повернулся к ней. Мортон покраснела до кончиков ушей.

— Ого, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся, сразу догадавшись о причине такого смущения. — Рассказывай.

— Только обещай…

— Ты же знаешь, я не трепло, — он поставил перед ней чашку с крепким чаем и сел за стол.

Рокси нервно покусала губы, а потом начала:

— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывала о мужчине? Мы случайно оказались на одном и том же курорте…

— И отлично провели время, да? — Эггзи улыбался. Он был действительно очень рад за Рокси. Та зарделась от удовольствия.

— Да. Правда, я же была с родителями. Получилось очень по-шпионски, мы почти всё время делали вид, что вообще не знакомы, а ночью я пробиралась в его шале. Эггзи, я по уши. Он меня такой дурой считает…

Эггзи закатил глаза, фыркая.

— Тебя? Не смеши.

— Считает, — Рокси вдруг погрустнела. — Мы в последний день поссорились, потому что я не думаю, что нам надо скрываться. Я же не ребёнок. Мне двадцать три, я готова к серьёзным отношениям… А он сказал, что я глупая и ничего не понимаю.

— Может, он женат? — Эггзи даже отшатнулся, потому что Мортон едва не убила его взглядом. — Да я просто предположил!

Рокси покачала головой.

— Нет. Исключено, я точно знаю, — она помолчала немного, а потом решительно сжала чашку: — Ладно. Разберусь как-нибудь, не может же это продолжаться вечно. А у тебя как прошли каникулы? Неужели так бурно праздновал Рождество?

Вообще-то поначалу Эггзи не собирался никому рассказывать о том, что произошло, но теперь понимал, что это бесполезно. Нужно с кем-то поделиться, потому что иначе на первой же паре Галахада после каникул он рискует просто свихнуться. А Рокси, к тому же, справедливо было отплатить откровенностью на откровенность.

— Не праздновал, — его мучила жажда, и Эггзи долил себе чаю. — У меня, кажется, тоже появилась личная жизнь.

Он лихорадочно придумывал формулировку поделикатней, чтобы не сдать Гарри ненароком. В реакции Рокси Эггзи не был уверен: до сих пор они не обсуждали такие темы.

— Короче… Кое-кто мне сказал, что у отца был роман, когда я уже родился, и теперь этот человек переключился на меня, — он понимал, что звучит всё это как полный бред, но ничего лучше ему в голову не приходило. — И я, сама понимаешь, слегка охуел.

Рокси молча развернула карамельку. Она выглядела озадаченной и, видно, ждала ещё чего-нибудь, но Эггзи не знал, что можно добавить.

— Хорошо, — так и не дождавшись ещё чего-нибудь, ответила Мортон. — Что именно расстроило тебя так, что ты решил довести себя до цирроза?

Эггзи беспомощно пожал плечами, и Рокси продолжила:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что твой отец — взрослый… был взрослым человеком? И он имел право выбирать? И что вообще-то это дело твоих родителей?

— Да, но…

— Подожди, дай мне закончить. Твоя мама знала об их романе?

— Ага, — Эггзи потёр шею.

— Как думаешь, её всё устраивало, раз она не ушла? — Рокси внимательно смотрела ему в глаза.

— Ну, наверное…

— Значит, твой отец ей не врал, так?

Эггзи в замешательстве смотрел на Рокси. С чего он вообще решил, что папа вёл себя нечестно?

«Эй, Эггзи, знаешь, я трахаюсь со своим начальником, мама в курсе, мы вместе только из-за тебя».

Охуенно звучало. А главное, так понятно пятилетке…

— Я просто хочу понять, — Рокси взяла его за руку, — что тебя беспокоит, Эггзи. История с отцом или то, что теперь ты занял его место?

— Больше всего, — медленно ответил он, — меня беспокоит, что это мужик.

Повисла тишина. Эггзи зажмурился, ожидая чего угодно и уже обречённо готовясь навсегда потерять подругу.

— Эггзи, ты гей?

Он даже вздрогнул и широко раскрыл глаза. Рокси смотрела на него очень спокойно, терпеливо… как-то понимающе.

— Нет. Вроде нет, — Эггзи задумался. — В смысле, раньше я только с девчонками пробовал, но так, знаешь… для галочки. Иначе ребята бы меня на смех подняли. Ну, типа, девственник и всё такое…

— Варварство, — пробормотала Рокси.

— Иклтон, — поправил её Эггзи.

Мортон рассмеялась.

— Хорошо, раз девчонки тебе нравятся — ты точно не гей. Может, би?

— Бля, почему ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? — не выдержал Эггзи. Она говорила всё это таким тоном, будто обсуждала погоду.

— Потому что я училась в смешанной школе-интернате, у нас были очень свободные нравы. И ещё потому, что я много читаю. И потому, что не считаю любую ориентацию чем-то плохим. Мы же умные люди, правильно? Я, знаешь, и сама экспериментировала в подростковом возрасте…

Эггзи смотрел на неё, раскрыв рот.

«Вот он, толерантный Лондон, — пронеслось у него в голове. — Дин не так уж и ошибался насчёт пидоров с серебряными ложечками».

— Как этот человек проявил свой интерес? — продолжала Рокси.

— Напрямую. Взял и засосал меня. Хоть бы спросил…

— Тебе понравилось?

— Я… Бля. Не знаю, — Анвин давно так не краснел.

— Но противно не было, — Рокси даже не спрашивала, и это немного бесило. — Так в чём проблема? Что тебя смущает?

Эггзи пристыженно молчал. По всему выходило, что Рокси права: зря он так сильно загонялся. Гарри не собирался его оскорблять и, наверное, просто всё неправильно понял. Он не заслужил удара по морде. Надо было извиниться.

— Я не хочу тебя ни в чём убеждать. Знаешь, когда мой мужчина, — на этих словах Мортон чуть порозовела, — когда я поняла, что он мне нравится, тоже было непросто. Он ведь намного меня старше. Но потом… В какой-то момент я осознала, что всё это глупости и стереотипы. Если два взрослых человека хотят быть вместе — что в этом может быть плохого?

Она слегка сжала руку Эггзи и отпустила.

— Подумай об этом, ладно?

— Просто признайся: тебе нужен второй член клуба «Любители старых перцев». Хватит меня вербовать, я не поддамся, — проворчал Эггзи и невольно улыбнулся в ответ на её смех.

— Нет, Анвин, мне нужен друг со здоровой печенью и без депрессивного расстройства, — Рокси подмигнула, прекрасно видя смущение Эггзи. — Так что разбирайся со своими печалями и возвращайся в реальный мир. Между прочим, зрелые мужчины…

— Ты слышала что-нибудь? — перебил её Эггзи, прислушиваясь. Писк, который он слышал только что, повторился, и доносился он откуда-то из-за окна.

Они, не сговариваясь, вместе кинулись к створкам и перегнулись через подоконник. Внизу на тёмной сырой земле что-то светлело и негромко скулило.

Эггзи легко перемахнул через подоконник и наклонился над дрожащим комком.

— Это котёнок? — Рокси зачем-то шептала.

— Нет, щенок, — Эггзи отдал малыша ей и залез обратно в комнату, стряхнув с тапок налипшие комья земли. — Что он тут делает?

Рокси разглядывала щенка.

— Породистый, — озабоченно сказала она. — В общагу нельзя с животными, Амелия мне говорила… Тут с этим строго, запросто могут выгнать. Может, заблудился?

— Не отпускать же его, — Эггзи взял полотенце и хорошенько закутал щенка. — Замёрзнет там. А твои родители не смогут его взять?

— Нет, у нас Бигги, королевский пудель. Он довольно агрессивный, не любит других собак, папа даже выгуливает его на час раньше остальных собачников.

— И что делать?

Щенок пригрелся в полотенце и даже ухитрился заснуть. Рокси со вздохом почесала мелочь за ушком.

— Понятия не имею, — призналась она. — Может, сдать его в приют?

— Нет, — Эггзи безотчётно прижал щенка к себе. — Я… Я, кажется, знаю, что делать.

Гарри впал в апатию. Он не покидал дома все выходные. Перестал бриться, но хотя бы заставлял себя есть, умом понимая, что отказ, пусть и в такой грубой форме, — не повод окончательно плевать на здоровье.

 

_— Ты должен был сначала спросить._

 

Периодически он включал телевизор, прощёлкивал все каналы, ни на одном не задерживаясь дольше пяти секунд. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, Гарри чувствовал себя песчинкой, которая всё никак не может проскочить через слишком узкий перешеек песочных часов.

 

_— Мой сын заслуживает кого-то лучше, чем ты._

 

Раньше это были просто воспоминания, но теперь Ли превратился в его собеседника. Гарри даже подозревал, что слегка тронулся умом, но ему было плевать. Он почти наслаждался, варясь в собственном стыде и ощущении полной безнадёжности.

 

_— Ты никого не можешь сделать счастливым._

 

Ничего нового. Всё это Гарри знал и так. И о том, что совершил ошибку, положившись на интуицию, и о том, что он Эггзи не пара… вообще никому не пара.

Харт поднялся с дивана и подошёл к бару. Он не пил с самого Рождества, зная, что от алкоголя легче не станет, и забыться не поможет даже самый дорогой бренди. Гарри просто принялся бессмысленно расставлять бутылки, графины и бокалы по росту.

 

_— Что ты наделал, Галахад?_

 

Он устал от всего этого. Даже после смерти Ли ему не было так плохо, а ведь сейчас ничего не произошло — по крайней мере, ничего особенно страшного. Всего лишь отказ.

Гарри медленно подошёл к зеркалу. Выглядел он дерьмово: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, щетина отрастала как-то неровно, клочками, на скуле в очередной раз менял цвет синяк — теперь он пожелтел.

 

_— Что ты наделал?_

 

В зеркале позади Харта стоял Ли, и выглядел он весьма реальным. Чудесно, только настоящего сумасшествия ему недоставало. Гарри вдруг обозлился и треснул по зеркалу кулаком: удар вышел смазанным, но этого хватило, чтобы зеркало вздрогнуло и пошло сетью трещин. Он зло заговорил:

— Оставь меня в покое, ты, грёбаный…

В дверь постучали. Гарри слегка удивился, но почти сразу сообразил, что это, скорее всего, Мерлин, они договаривались увидеться под конец каникул.

— Секунду! — хрипло проговорил он и завязал пояс халата. Даже Мерлину не стоило видеть его совсем уж расхристанным.

Открыв дверь, Гарри остолбенел.

На пороге стоял Эггзи. Он странно сложил руки на груди, его куртка в этом месте заметно оттопыривалась.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — с ходу сообщил мальчишка. Харт с трудом подавил желание позвонить в психиатрическую лечебницу и потребовать своей немедленной госпитализации. — Можно войти?

Гарри молча посторонился и закрыл дверь. От Анвина-младшего резко пахло спиртом, и почему-то именно эта деталь убедила Гарри в том, что всё происходящее — не плод его фантазии.

— Помощь… — горло саднило от долгого молчания, Харт прокашлялся: — Помощь какого рода тебе требуется?

Эггзи расстегнул куртку и вынул на свет дрожащего щенка мопса.

— Я нашёл его сегодня утром под окнами общаги.

«Утром? А сейчас какое время суток?..» — Гарри не стал задавать этот вопрос вслух. Как назло, поблизости часов не оказалось.

Щенок попискивал, видно, с голоду.

— Нужно его накормить, — Харт ушёл на кухню и достал пару кусков мяса. Он успокоился, только когда писк сменился вполне довольным чавканьем. — Другое дело…

— Сэр, мне некуда его деть. Мы с Рокси расклеили объявления в округе, но это же надо ждать, пока кто-то позвонит, а в общаге держать животных…

— Запрещено, я знаю, — Гарри кивнул. — Хорошо, пусть остаётся у меня.

Эггзи заметно обрадовался. Он тоже выглядел не очень, но хотя бы не так хреново, как Гарри. Молодость играла ему на руку.

— О, спасибо! Я буду приходить утром и вечером, чтобы выгулять Джей Би, не беспокойтесь. И о корме позабочусь… — Анвин пытался сохранять беззаботное выражение лица, но Гарри всё же заметил, что он старательно отводит глаза, чтобы не встречаться взглядами.

— Да, думаю, это будет справедливо.

Они одновременно замолчали. Эггзи смотрел на свёрнутый колечком хвост Джей Би. Пёс громко ворчал, доедая свой обед.

— Я хотел извиниться, — тихо произнёс Эггзи. У Гарри даже колени ослабли на секунду, он прислонился к дверному косяку как бы непринуждённым движением, на самом деле попросту боясь упасть. — Я… Мне не стоило так реагировать.

— Это мне нужно…

— Нет, подождите. Я думал насчёт всего этого. Вы не заслужили того, чтобы какой-то плебей бил вас по лицу.

Гарри собрался было возразить, но Эггзи снова перебил его:

— Дайте закончить! Я не знаю, что там на вас нашло, но ничего плохого вы мне не сделали. Так что я прошу прощения.

Мальчишка замолчал, переводя дух.

— И я всё ещё хочу продолжить работу отца. Жаль, что все каникулы проебались.

— Жаль, — эхом отозвался Гарри. — В таком случае жду вас завтра. Сегодняшнюю вечернюю прогулку с Джей Би, так и быть, можете оставить мне.

Эггзи робко улыбнулся и задержался на пороге. Харт подумал, что, возможно, в его жизни всё ещё сложится.

— Если ты готов — можем начать работу прямо сейчас, — осторожно предложил он.

— Готов! — просиял Анвин.

Гарри попытался унять сердцебиение (он-то не ожидал такого рвения и пыла) и кивнул:

— В таком случае, проходи в кабинет. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, если позволишь.

Эггзи тут же с топотом рванул по лестнице, оставив Гарри на пару с Джей Би, который успел уснуть прямо в тарелке. Харт со вздохом поднял щенка на руки и огляделся, думая, куда бы его положить. Маленькая подушка подошла идеально, а мопс даже не проснулся, пока его перемещали. Гарри хмыкнул и ушёл в душевую.

Он быстро побрился, стараясь не порезаться, и принял лёгкий душ. Халат и пижаму бросил в стирку, надев вместо них более презентабельную одежду, чертыхнулся, сообразив, что именно в этом он был на злополучное Рождество, и переоделся снова. Глянув в зеркало, Гарри поморщился: стоило взять себя в руки, успокоиться и перестать светиться от надежды.

Эггзи чуть не упал с кресла — так торопился убрать ноги со стола. Это выглядело забавно. Мальчишка страшно смутился и начал было снова извиняться, но Харт махнул рукой. Ему не терпелось взяться за работу. И не только потому, что это давало лишнюю возможность проводить с Эггзи больше времени.

Начали они с проверки экспериментальных данных. Гарри диктовал данные с карты памяти, а Эггзи сверял их со своими записями. На это ушло несколько часов, очнулись оба, только когда на улице совсем стемнело.

— Что ж, неплохо, — Гарри остался доволен. Данные сходились, ошибок не было. Но им предстояло самое сложное. — Теперь нужно написать уравнения для каждого тела, добавить их в программу и проверить, как результаты эксперимента сходятся с расчётными данными.

Эггзи потянулся. Футболка чуть задралась, оголяя полоску кожи. Гарри поспешно отвернулся, но мальчишка, казалось, ничего не заметил.

— Отлично, — он зевнул так широко, что даже челюсти щёлкнули. — Пойду домой. Ой, нет, сначала надо выгулять Джей Би…

Гарри вздрогнул. Джей Би. Они совсем забыли о псе. А ведь щенок мог даже за полчаса привести дом в полный хаос.

Он, не говоря ни слова, метнулся вниз, но напрасно. Джей Би так и спал на своей подушке, а его миска, в которой до этого ещё оставалось мясо, сверкала.

— Надо же, — только и смог произнести Гарри. — А ты довольно воспитанный пёс, да?

Эггзи, подошедший сзади, усмехнулся.

— А вы как думали? Это же бульдог! Серьёзное животное.

— Бульдог? — удивился Гарри. — С чего ты взял? Обычный мопс.

— Как мопс?! — мальчишка расстроился. — А я думал, он ещё вырастет…

Харт, еле сдержав улыбку, покачал головой.

— Мопс — тоже неплохая собака. Что за предубеждение, Анвин? — он добавил в голос строгости. Эггзи заметно стушевался.

— Извините, Гарри… Извини, Джей Би. Ты тоже крутой. Мы наточим тебе зубы, будешь мелким, но жутко опасным убийцей.

Щенок от их разговоров проснулся и потянулся. По мнению Гарри, на жутко опасного убийцу он походил примерно так же, как Эггзи — на танцовщицу кабаре, но это мнение он решил оставить при себе.

Анвин взял Джей Би на руки и потащил на улицу. Его уговоры «сделать свои дела, а потом сразу в тепло», по-видимому, довольно быстро увенчались успехом: вскоре оба вернулись.

— Ну вот, — Эггзи передал щенка Гарри, улыбаясь. — Я завтра утром приду. Во сколько вы просыпаетесь?

— В девять, — соврал Харт, оставив себе полчаса на то, чтобы навести лоск.

— Я приду в четверть десятого. До завтра?

— До завтра, — Гарри закрыл за ним дверь и выдохнул.

Что ж, если мальчишка хотел делать вид, что ничего не произошло — пусть так и будет. Теперь он ни за что не сунется первым, как бы сложно ни было держаться.

Джей Би громко тявкнул. Харт строго погрозил ему пальцем:

— Даже не думай.

Щенок тут же притих. Гарри опустил его на подушку и огляделся. Дом за время, пока он был погружён в пучины отчаяния, зарос пылью и грязью. Неудивительно — Гарри не прибирался больше полутора недель.

Харт вздохнул, засучил рукава и отправился за чистящими средствами. Ему предстоял тяжёлый, долгий вечер.


	9. Chapter 9

Дни потянулись своим чередом. После каникул у них с Гарри стало меньше времени на подготовку к конференции, зато и первые расчёты дали свои плоды.

Сразу после пар Эггзи бежал в лабораторию. Там вовсю работали компьютеры. Считалось всё долго, по нескольку дней, но им и без того было чем заняться. Харт дал отмашку, решив, что материалов будет более чем достаточно, и подал заявку в ректорат.

Данные выглядели обнадёживающе. По двум телам уже было понятно, что метод расчёта отца даёт близкие к экспериментальным результаты, так что Гарри прочил этой работе большой успех на конференции. Эггзи дико боялся облажаться, старался просто не думать об этом, но чем ближе становился конец марта, тем сильнее он нервничал.

Гарри взялся за него всерьёз. За последние недели Эггзи заговорил, как настоящий заучка-ботаник, и это пугало его настолько, что по приходу домой он подолгу лежал без сна, глядя в потолок и бормоча себе под нос все известные ему ругательства. Хотя был в этом и плюс: Чарли решил, что сосед свихнулся, и отвязался окончательно.

К тому же Анвину начали сниться кошмары. Он то представал голым перед толпой народа, то не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме детского стишка про черепашку, то забывал ответы на элементарные вопросы. С каждым днём Эггзи всё больше сомневался в своей пригодности.

Ему казалось, что он занял чужое место, и это жутко выматывало. Во-первых, Эггзи понимал, что на конференцию по-хорошему должен был поехать отец. Если бы жил сейчас, конечно. А во-вторых…

Во-вторых, он стал замечать взгляды Гарри. Осторожные, почти незаметные, если не знать — и не догадаешься, что на тебя смотрят. Да ещё как! Нет, обычно-то это был простой интерес, с таким и сам Эггзи пялился на некоторых девчонок. Но порой Харт выглядел почти маньяком. Анвин как-то представил, что может твориться в голове наставника, и богатая фантазия заставила его покраснеть, что-то промямлить в оправдание и выскочить из лаборатории, чтобы продышаться и успокоиться. К чести Гарри, он не делал ничего, только смотрел.

Эггзи не то чтобы смущала вся эта ситуация. Просто его снова напрягала фигура отца. Если бы Анвин-младший внешностью пошёл в маму, всё было бы куда проще, но все говорили, что он копия Ли. Это-то и бесило. Эггзи был почти уверен в том, что Гарри запал на него только потому, что в своё время трахал отца.

Когда он поделился этими соображениями с Рокси, та честно заявила, что выглядит всё это так, будто Эггзи ревнует. Они неделю не разговаривали, пока он наконец не признал, что её слова похожи на правду. Если бы узнал кто-то из прошлой жизни…

И даже из этой.

Эггзи так и не нашёл в себе сил рассказать Рокси, кто именно на него запал. А больше никто и не знал — не начальнику же докладывать о своих проблемах. Эггзи вообще подумывал уволиться из мастерской, потому что теперь Янек решил ещё и зарплату задерживать.

В общем, будущее виделось ему туманным и тревожным.

За Джей Би никто так и не пришёл. Эггзи выполнял обещание: выгуливал его дважды в день, получив ключ от квартиры Гарри. Щенок рос не по дням, а по часам и был единственным живым существом, которому Эггзи мог поведать свои тайны.

Вот и сейчас Джей Би деловито бежал по асфальту, перебирая короткими кривыми лапками. Эггзи таскал его в маленький уютный скверик неподалёку. В этом скверике он как-то нашёл скамейку, непонятно зачем повёрнутую не к дорожке, как обычно, а к кустам. Вскоре скамейка стала чем-то типа его исповедальни.

Он сел, повернувшись задницей к миру, и закурил. Ежевечернюю исповедь можно было начинать только после сигареты.

— Сегодня, Джей Би, был какой-то пиздец. Я надел ту футболку с карликами. Ну помнишь, которую я постирал не в той машинке, она мне ещё мала теперь? Так вот. Надел и надел, думаю, чего там, подумаешь… А она, оказывается, задирается. Думал, Гарри меня сожрёт. Что скажешь, Джей Би?

Джей Би бегал вокруг и в прямом смысле срал на проблемы. Как ни странно, от этого неизменно легчало.

— И я так думаю, Джей Би. И я, — Эггзи поднялся, потягиваясь. Хотелось спать и есть, но со вторым всё было плохо: он третий день сидел без денег. Завтра надо было хоть кошелёк подрезать.

До дома Гарри он дошёл быстро. Становилось зябко, видимо, собирался дождь. Джей Би поджимал лапы.

— Сейчас, малыш, — пробормотал Эггзи, копаясь в карманах. Дверь вдруг открылась — Гарри успел раньше.

Эггзи поспешно скользнул в тепло, лишь потом сообразив, что вообще-то можно было просто отдать пса и дуть домой. Харт только что принял душ. От него пахло кофейным гелем, а волосы были влажными.

— Увидел вас в окно, — сказал он, будто оправдываясь. — Не разделишь со мной ужин?

Анвин хотел отказаться. Правда, хотел. Но снова, как тогда, в первый его визит, ещё до поступления, выдал желудок. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Бекон с картофелем, — мягко предложил он. — Завтра выходной, спешить некуда.

Эггзи сдался и прошёл вместе с Гарри за стол.

С Рождества это был первый раз, когда они ели вместе. Как-то так получалось, что у Эггзи всякий раз находились самые правдоподобные отговорки, но в глубине души он понимал, что на самом деле просто побаивается. Одно дело работа, когда они сидят не особо близко и заняты делом, и совсем другое — неформальная обстановка. Но сейчас Эггзи был слишком голоден, чтобы бояться.

— С понедельника начнём оформлять пояснительную записку к докладу, — сказал Гарри, аккуратно накалывая на вилку кусочек картошки. Анвин не смог ответить из-за набитого рта, так что просто кивнул.

— А вы уверены, что именно мне надо ехать? Может, лучше послать Рика? — прожевав, осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Уверен. Не лучше, — последовательно ответил Гарри. — Я знаю, ты справишься на отлично.

Эггзи немного полегчало. Он боялся спрашивать, потому что не хотел, чтобы наставник считал его трусом. Но Галахад же знал, что делает. Он не был похож на тех мудаков, которые везде пихают любимчиков. Типа Артура. Чарли уже успел всем растрепать, что его работу выставляют на конкурс «Молодые таланты». Видал Эггзи ту работу, херня хернёй, куча умных слов, а смысла — ноль.

У него зазвонил телефон. Рокси заставила его купить водонепроницаемый. «Чтобы я не волновалась каждый раз, когда ты снова решишь искупаться в одежде», — заявила она. Так что теперь Эггзи щеголял довольно крутым смартфоном.

Звонила как раз Рокси. Анвин удивился. Она обычно строго соблюдала режим и в такое время уже спала, а посиделок в баре, вроде, не планировалось. Наверное, что-то произошло.

— Да?

— Нужна твоя помощь, — голос у Рокси звенел от напряжения. — Эггзи, его увезли в полицию, я в квартире одна, ключа нет.

— Кого увезли? Что случилось? — растерянный Эггзи отложил вилку.

— Его, — упрямо ответила Рокси и еле слышно шмыгнула носом.

Этот звук подействовал на Эггзи как удар тока. Он вскочил.

— Где ты? Давай адрес, я приеду, что-нибудь придумаем.

Рокси сказала, что скинет адрес сообщением, и Эггзи отключился, пообещав приехать как можно быстрее. Гарри встревоженно смотрел на него.

— Что-то случилось?

— Я сам не до конца понял, — признался Анвин, пытаясь попасть в рукав куртки. — Кого-то забрали в полицию, а она не может выбраться из квартиры, вроде так…

Тут уже мобильник запищал у Гарри. Тот упорно ставил на звонок стрёмную монофонию, хотя телефон-то у него был охренительно современный.

— Мерлин? Эггзи, подожди, я провожу тебя. Что? Как? Да. Да. Выезжаю. Они хотят залог? Понял. Буду минут через двадцать, постараюсь связаться с адвокатом.

Анвин захлопал глазами. Либо всё это было жутким совпадением, либо он только что по стечению обстоятельств узнал, кто же таинственный любовник Рокси.

Нет, он честно перебирал в уме всех их общих знакомых старше сорока. Но… Мерлин, серьёзно? Этот лысый трудоголик — и Рокси? В голове не укладывалось.

— Я так понимаю, мисс Мортон попросила тебя подъехать на Корнуэлл-стрит? — Гарри уже надевал пальто. Эггзи оторопело кивнул. — Поедем сначала туда, у меня есть запасной ключ от квартиры Мерлина. Потом я отвезу вас в общежития.

— А зачем вам ключ от квартиры Мерлина? — почему-то спросил Эггзи. Он до сих пор находился в ступоре, хотя руки двигались независимо от него, завязывая шнурки.

— Мы дружим, — просто ответил Гарри. Эггзи этого хватило.

Галахад гнал по опустевшим улицам. «Райт» шёл как-то странно, слегка вихляя, Эггзи решил как-нибудь потом предложить проверить рулевую систему. Сейчас время было явно неподходящее.

«Интересно, — думал он, — Мерлин что, убил кого-нибудь? Или ограбил? А вдруг он шпион? Хотя нет, какой из него шпион… Скорее уж координатор. Точно, координатор шпионской группировки, которую раскрыли…»

Эггзи покосился на Гарри и устыдился своих детских мыслей. Харт выглядел очень встревоженным, не притормаживал на красный свет, проскакивая перекрёстки, и сжимал губы в тонкую нитку. Анвин не выдержал.

— Всё будет нормально, — он постарался сказать это так же спокойно и уверенно, как говорил сам Гарри. Получилось лишь жалкое подобие, и Эггзи просто положил руку ему на колено в знак поддержки.

От неожиданности Гарри чуть дёрнулся. Машина вильнула, их немного занесло, но Харт быстро взял себя в руки. Он не стал комментировать занос, но и руку Эггзи не сбросил.

Они подъехали к нужному дому, вошли в лифт. Он был старый, с решётчатой дверцей, громко и жалобно скрипевшей, когда её закрывали, и к тому же заедавшей. В кабине почему-то несло кислой капустой, а стоять пришлось вплотную друг к другу.

— Дом ещё довоенный, — зачем-то сказал Гарри. — Никак не могут добиться новых квартир.

Рокси встретила их в прихожей. Она была в красивом чёрном платье, ярко накрашена и часа два назад наверняка выглядела просто идеально, но сейчас тушь немного потекла, помада размазалась, а волосы слегка растрепались.

— Я думала, ты приедешь один, — она, впрочем, не выглядела растерянной и беспомощной, как уже нафантазировал Эггзи. — Добрый вечер, Галахад.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Мортон. Это не вина Эггзи, Мерлин позвонил мне сам. Вы всё забрали? Сейчас я отвезу вас в общежития, а сам отправлюсь в полицейский участок.

— Я поеду с вами, — Рокси тряхнула головой, с вызовом глядя на Гарри. Тот лишь вздохнул.

— Хорошо, но…

— Я тоже, — перебил его Эггзи и ужасно рассердился, когда оба удивлённо уставились на него. — Что? Предлагаете мне ехать домой и лечь спать, пока вы будете вызволять Мерлина из участка? Вот ещё! Я с полицейскими в Иклтоне наобщался на всю жизнь вперёд, а вы оба наверняка их только в кино и видели.

Он, конечно, немного привирал, но только немного. На самом деле в Иклтоне не было полицейского участка. Но в Даксфорд его возили исправно, хоть и отпускали почти сразу, ограничиваясь устными предупреждениями. Эггзи хватало мозгов не попадаться на одном и том же преступлении дважды.

Рокси благодарно стиснула его ладонь. Спускаться вниз пришлось по отдельности — сначала Гарри, потом они вдвоём. Трое в лифт не влезли бы.

— Ты почему не сказала, что это Мерлин? — тихо спросил Эггзи, пока лифт полз вниз. Рокси устало пожала плечами.

— Я обещала не говорить.

— А почему тебя не выпустили из квартиры? Как вообще получилось, что ты осталась там без ключа?

Рокси закрыла глаза и нервно выдохнула.

— Когда ворвалась полиция, Мерлин успел выйти в коридор. А я зачем-то спряталась в шкаф. Сама не знаю, почему. Они и не заметили, что Мерлин не один, просто скрутили и увезли. Сказали, он обвиняется в хищении…

Она зябко поёжилась. Эггзи чертыхнулся, поспешно стащил куртку и накинул ей на плечи, ругая себя, что не догадался сделать это сразу.

— Мы ходили в ресторан, а потом он предложил заехать к нему и выпить кофе. Знаешь, до этого мы встречались на нейтральной территории…

Рокси умолкла, когда они вышли к машине, и без лишних вопросов села на заднее сиденье. Эггзи, помедлив, нырнул к ней и приобнял за плечи.

Теперь Гарри вёл машину медленнее и всё время поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида. Рокси отлично держалась. Ни слезинки. Молча смотрела в окно и только иногда сжимала руку Эггзи чуть сильнее. Гарри принялся звонить кому-то, негромко и кратко объясняя суть дела.

В полицейском участке он оставил их в коридоре, а сам ушёл. Вскоре в участок прибыл невысокий полноватый мужик, представился адвокатом и тоже пропал.

Эггзи весь извёлся. Прыщавый констебль, сидевший за стойкой, то и дело бросал на них с Рокси — точнее, только на Эггзи — подозрительные взгляды. Анвин понимал, что выглядят они, должно быть, очень колоритно: он, одетый как последняя шпана, и Рокси, вся из себя приличная девушка. Но всё равно эти взгляды бесили. В какой-то момент он почти дошёл до ручки и едва не начал наезжать, но тут вышел Гарри.

Они с адвокатом о чём-то переговаривались. Оба смотрели хмуро. И Мерлина с ними не было. Рокси побледнела и так стиснула руку Эггзи, что тот чуть не взвыл. Адвокат, вежливо попрощавшись, покинул участок, а Гарри подошёл к ним.

— Поехали. Отвезу вас в общежития.

— А…

— Не здесь, — грубо оборвал его Гарри и взглядом указал на констебля, развесившего уши. Эггзи понимающе кивнул. Раз уж всё так серьёзно, стоило позаботиться о безопасности.

Уже в машине Гарри закурил, приоткрыв окно со своей стороны.

— Дело плохо. Мерлина подозревают в хищении в особо крупных размерах. По документам университет закупил новое оборудование по специальному заказу. Стоимость — выше миллиона фунтов стерлингов. Но по факту этого оборудования нигде нет. В коробках только старые бумаги. Всё подписано рукой Мерлина, не подкопаешься.

Эггзи замер. Он вспомнил те коробки, которые таскал по просьбе Мерлина. Их и правда было много.

— Он не мог, — Рокси почему-то выглядела совершенно спокойной. — Марк не мог так поступить.

— Конечно, не мог, — Гарри злился. Эггзи видел это по тому, как дрожал кончик сигареты, которую тот сжимал зубами. — Чёрт, он даже подарков от Артура никогда не принимал! Для него Кингс — дом родной, он любит свою работу…

— Его подставили, я уверена, — кивнула Мортон. — Вы предлагали внести залог?

— Предлагал. Нам отказали. Предполагают, что у него могут быть богатые и влиятельные сообщники. Что он найдёт возможность бежать из страны… Чёрт!

Гарри ударил по рулю. Эггзи впервые видел его в таком бешенстве.

— Ладно. Он неплохо держится. Адвокат добился того, чтобы ему обеспечили нормальные условия, так что будем надеяться на следствие. Для нас Марк чист.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчали. Гарри высадил их у корпусов общежитий и укатил домой. Эггзи проводил «райт» взглядом. Вообще-то ему больше хотелось сейчас быть рядом с Гарри, чтобы попытаться как-то его успокоить.

— Если я узнаю, кто его подставил, — сказала вдруг Рокси, — придушу ублюдка.

И Эггзи ей поверил.

Марк и правда никогда не принимал от Артура подарков. Его бесполезно было уламывать и умасливать. Гарри по-доброму завидовал другу: сам он так и не смог за всю жизнь научиться совмещать джентльменский кодекс с собственным мнением. Мерлин же умудрялся быть безукоризненно вежливым и прямолинейным одновременно.

И он любил университет, как своё дитя. Марк единственный не был силён в науке, зато прекрасно разбирался в документации, успевал вести всю бухгалтерию и выполнять самые сложные просьбы-приказы Артура. Его не случайно называли волшебником: именно Мерлин координировал связи со сторонними компаниями, и ни одни переговоры с его участием не проходили бесплодно.

Но теперь Марк сидел в тюрьме. Артур пробовал добиться хотя бы того, чтобы меру пресечения сменили на домашний арест, но по какой-то причине получил отказ. Из-за этого страдал весь университет. На место Мерлина временно взяли молодого пронырливого парня, который раздражал весь преподавательский состав своими идиотскими проверками и тем, что нихрена не разбирался в специфике того, чем занимается.

Гарри пришлось взять на себя ответственность при подготовке бумаг к конференции. Они с Эггзи уже в четвёртый раз переделывали заявку: комиссия всё придиралась к оформлению. В конечном итоге их наконец внесли в списки, но обнаружилась новая сложность — текст пояснительной записки должен был соответствовать жёстким требованиям. А ведь до самой конференции оставалось меньше месяца.

Эггзи выбивался из сил, он ведь ещё и работал. Гарри взял за правило обязательно приносить на работу что-нибудь из еды, чтобы мальчишка не слёг в больницу с истощением раньше времени. Его так и подмывало предложить Эггзи перебраться к нему насовсем. Просто для того, чтобы иметь возможность подкармливать несчастного не один раз в день, а трижды.

Всё это сводило с ума. Гарри чувствовал, что его самоконтроль постепенно тает. И сорваться хотелось именно на Анвине.

Казалось, мальчишка дразнил его намеренно. Харт и без того чувствовал себя кобелём, у которого на старости лет вдруг открылось второе дыхание, а рядом с Эггзи он с трудом сдерживался. Паршивец то соблазнительно выгибал шею, то прижимался к Гарри боком, то садился ближе, чем позволяли приличия. И — самое ужасное — всё это можно было с лёгкостью объяснить чем угодно, от банальной невоспитанности пополам с наивностью до продуманной провокации.

Гарри не поддавался. Он сам не понимал, откуда берёт силы, когда его трясёт от каждого прикосновения Эггзи, каждого брошенного украдкой взгляда. Но всё же пока держался. Впервые в жизни Харт нашёл плюсы в своём довольно солидном возрасте — хотя бы возбуждение теперь было проще контролировать, чем подростком.

Он устало откинулся в кресле и повёл плечами, расправляя их. Компьютер громко гудел, подсчитывая результаты.

Это было последнее тело, самое сложное, приближенное по форме к реальным объектам. Если бы расчётный метод Ли оказался верным, это было бы настоящим прорывом, в первую очередь — в области гиперзвука. Такую находку оценили бы и военные с их баллистическими ракетами, и в гражданской авиации ей нашлось бы применение. В любой отрасли была востребована возможность сэкономить, а компьютерное моделирование и расчёты стоили во много раз дешевле, чем эксперименты. И пока их численный метод давал почти идеальную сходимость, но Гарри почему-то сомневался в успехе. Слишком уж гладко всё шло.

Эггзи оказался настоящим молодцом. Применение метода отца к реальным телам было его идеей, он и предложил систему уравнений для сложных контуров, ещё и с учётом термодинамических эффектов, чем изрядно удивил Гарри.

Но всё же Харт сомневался. Слишком сложной была эта задача для мальчишки, который только недавно начал заниматься аэродинамикой. Эггзи не был гением, он просто здорово соображал и не видел препятствий.

Впрочем, в этом, вероятно, и заключалась его сила. Анвин-младший ни в чём не сомневался. Пёр напролом по минному полю, не зная, что оно, собственно, минное, ступая только по безопасным местам. Таких людей вело то, что Гарри называл чутьём исследователя, а верующие — Богом.

Знания Эггзи впитывал, как губка. За несколько лет, проведённых впустую, без дела, он изголодался по новой информации. Гарри поначалу давал ему книги попроще, но быстро понял, что это бессмысленно. Эггзи прочитывал их за пару ночей и жаловался, что всё слишком просто. В последнее время он изучал научные труды, от которых любой бакалавр и большинство магистров бежали бы с криками.

Он и заговорил совсем по-другому. При удачном раскладе и дополнительных тренировках, касающихся этикета, Эггзи легко мог сойти за джентльмена, юношу из прекрасной семьи. И вот это Гарри считал исключительно своей заслугой. Опыты с камешками, как в «Моей прекрасной леди», не понадобились. У Эггзи, по-видимому, был неплохой музыкальный слух: он быстро избавился от своего чудовищного кокни и стал говорить по-человечески.

Зазвонил телефон; Гарри вздрогнул. В последнее время по телефону ему сообщали только плохие новости — неудивительно, что он стал дёргаться от немелодичных звуков.

— Э, добрый день! — голос Эггзи с трудом пробивался сквозь шум автомобилей. — Извините, я задержусь немного, тут кое-какие проблемы… Наша дура ещё не закончила считать?

«Дурой» Эггзи называл мощный кластер, который занимался всеми вычислениями.

— Пока нет, — Гарри взглянул на часы. — Сегодня нам нужно ещё кое-куда съездить, Эггзи, не опаздывай слишком сильно.

— Съездить? Куда это?

Гарри понадеялся, что игривость в голосе мальчишки ему только показалась.

— Это сюрприз.

— О, лечу на всех парах, Гарри! — обрадовался Анвин. Харт невольно улыбнулся. Порой Эггзи превращался в форменного ребёнка, но это не раздражало, а напротив — очаровывало.

На семь вечера он запланировал примерку. Две недели назад Гарри свозил Эггзи в ателье, где заказал ему костюм.

— Ты не можешь выступать на конференции в таком виде, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Это подарок, и я буду глубоко оскорблён, если ты откажешься.

Анвин нехотя согласился. Гарри подозревал, что мальчишка задумал как-то вернуть ему деньги, но до этого ещё надо было дожить. Как раз сегодня утром из ателье позвонили: костюм был почти готов и ждал своего владельца.

Эггзи приехал через полчаса.

— Простите, покупатель задержался, — он выглядел вымотанным, но очень довольным.

— Покупатель? — удивился Гарри. Он не знал, что Эггзи что-то продаёт.

— Ага. Я решил загнать свой «понтиак». Понимаете, всё равно живу я рядом с универом, а денег на топливо у меня в последнее время не хватало. И барахлить он начал, по-хорошему надо перебирать двигатель…

— Что ж, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Похоже, мадемуазель Пулен нашла новый дом?

— Точно, — Эггзи рассмеялся. — Надеюсь, её там не обидят. Малышка прослужила мне семь лет.

Гарри не стал уточнять, какую сумму удалось получить Эггзи, но подозревал, что это сущие копейки. Видно, дела у парня шли совсем плохо. Надеяться можно было только на конференцию.

Помимо крупного гранта на исследования, победителю полагался личный денежный приз, который можно было потратить на своё усмотрение. В прошлом году он составлял около двухсот тысяч фунтов, в этом спонсоры собирались поднять вознаграждение до трети миллиона. За последние семь лет приз неизменно уходил подручным Ричмонда Валентайна, но и исследования у них были великолепные — не подкопаться.

— О чём думаете? — Эггзи улыбался. Он так заметно воспрянул духом, что и Гарри полегчало немного.

— О конференции, конечно, — Харт выпрямился, глядя на мальчишку с напускной строгостью. — И тебе рекомендую перестать думать о другом.

— Бросьте, — беспечно отмахнулся Анвин. — Всё будет отлично. Почему-то я в это окончательно поверил. Мы победим, Гарри.

«Мне бы твою уверенность», — подумал Харт, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Уверенность мальчишки была им только на руку. Чем меньше сомнений — тем больше вероятность приличного выступления.

Кластер тонко запищал. Вычисления закончились. Гарри и Эггзи переглянулись: наступил момент истины. Оба медлили, не решаясь взглянуть на результаты.

— Ну что, — неуверенно предложил Эггзи, — как обычно? Вы смотрите в экран, а я — в таблицы?

Гарри кивнул и подкатился на кресле к монитору. Эггзи придвинул к себе распечатки таблиц с данными — те, что касались эксперимента. Харт начал диктовать. Эггзи помечал те результаты, которые сходились, галочкой и молчал.

Наконец данные закончились. Гарри отпил давно остывшего чаю и повернулся к Эггзи. Тот пялился на таблицы, раскрыв рот, и Харт разволновался.

— Что такое? Не сходится? — у него сжался желудок, к счастью, почти пустой. Гарри поспешно подошёл к Эггзи и встал у того за спиной.

Листы были покрыты ровными столбцами галочек.

— До шестого знака после запятой, — Эггзи даже охрип от волнения. — Гарри… Всё сошлось!

Харт потрясённо замолчал, не веря своим глазам. Он даже надеяться не мог на такой результат. Мечтал, конечно, что их метод позволит получать данные, хотя бы приближенные к экспериментальным, но чтобы так…

— Это будет бомбой, Эггзи, — медленно произнёс он. — Грёбаной бомбой.

Мальчишка расхохотался.

— Видите?! Я говорил, что всё будет шикарно! Говорил!

Гарри снова залюбовался им. Глаза у Анвина-младшего блестели, он раскраснелся, а улыбался так светло и радостно, что его хотелось видеть таким постоянно. Сейчас Харт готов был хоть каждый день заново проводить расчёты, лишь бы Эггзи никогда не хмурился.

«Я не имею на него никаких прав», — напомнил себе Гарри. Он неловко протянул руку и потрепал мальчишку по волосам, слегка ероша их. Эггзи поднял взгляд, полный детского, незамутнённого счастья, и вдруг одним слитным движением приподнялся в кресле. Он оказался совсем близко, Гарри растерялся, чувствуя дыхание мальчишки на своих губах.

— Я об этом ещё пожалею, — негромко сказал Эггзи и лизнул его в губы.

«Ох, блядь, — только и смог подумать Гарри. — Блядь, что за…»

— Вы будете меня целовать или нет? — нервно, с нажимом, спросил Эггзи. — Я, знаете, могу и переду…

Такого Гарри допустить не мог. Он крепко прижал Анвина к себе, не давая вырваться, и заставил молчать. Эггзи что-то коротко простонал ему в рот, прильнул ещё ближе и обнял за шею.

Теперь всё было иначе. Совсем не так, как на Рождество. Хотя бы потому, что Эггзи сам этого хотел: он не перехватывал инициативу, но и не сопротивлялся, с удовольствием отдаваясь поцелую, даже гладил Гарри по груди, чуть надавливая и кончиками пальцев забираясь за ворот рубашки.

Харт подхватил его под бедро и усадил на стол. Эггзи одобрительно куснул его нижнюю губу и сразу, словно извиняясь, принялся короткими дразнящими движениями языка зализывать укус. Гарри чуть с ума не сошёл. Он сам любил так делать, обожал подобные ласки, зная, что место укуса становится крайне чувствительным от прилива крови — и теперь его били его же оружием.

Он негромко рыкнул и углубил поцелуй, добиваясь беспомощных стонов, от которых у него волоски на затылке вставали дыбом. Раздвинул ноги Эггзи чуть шире, вклиниваясь между ними, и неловким движением уронил чашку.

 Они одновременно вздрогнули. Поцелуй прекратился. Анвин выглядел так, что его хотелось трахнуть прямо на столе, не заботясь о подготовке. Он весь покраснел и дышал часто, словно пробежал марафон.

 — Первая база, — непонятно пробормотал он. — Гарри… Не торопитесь.

 От этих слов Гарри немедленно пришёл в себя, вдруг осознавая, что чуть не изнасиловал своего студента. Сына своего предыдущего любовника.

 — Действительно, — он отошёл на несколько шагов и отвернулся, поправляя одежду. — Чаю? — Ничего умнее в голову не приходило.

 Эггзи громко и очень игриво захихикал. От этого хихиканья неловкость, повисшая было между ними, исчезла.

 — Мне с сахаром, пожалуйста, — сквозь смех проговорил мальчишка.


	10. Chapter 10

Эггзи понятия не имел, что на него вдруг нашло.

Просто в тот день он наконец продал осточертевший «понтиак», смог наесться впервые за несколько недель, да ещё результаты подсчётов оказались такими классными… Но главным фактором был Гарри.

Анвин кучу времени провёл, копаясь в себе. Он честно отсмотрел гигабайт сорок гей-роликов, но это не помогло определиться. Всё выглядело, во-первых, наигранно, а во-вторых, было снято для какой-то другой аудитории, к которой Эггзи, по-видимому, не принадлежал.

Но и привычная порнушка с полногрудыми красотками перестала радовать. Эггзи даже испугался сначала, что превратился в импотента, но всё было куда хуже. Он проникся Гарри Хартом. И теперь тащился от него, как наркоман от дозы.

Не гей, а гаррисексуал. Это Эггзи вполне устраивало, потому что конские хрены мужиков из порнухи, равно как сладенькие пассивы, вызывали у него только отвращение и даже ужас. А Харт — нет.

В какой-то момент Эггзи понял, что на самом-то деле втрескался в Гарри по уши ещё тогда, в Иклтоне. Но по дурости и, чего там, неопытности принимал возникшее внутри тепло за благодарность, привязанность, уважение и чёрт знает что ещё, пока Харт сам не внёс в их взаимоотношения чёткий сексуальный подтекст. А Рокси своими вопросами помогла Эггзи с грехом пополам разобраться, что к чему. Он только надеялся, что Гарри никогда больше не будет вспоминать Анвина-старшего.

Вчера в примерочной они дошли до второй базы. Костюм на последней примерке сел очень круто. Так круто, что Гарри вежливым (и жутко пугающим) тоном попросил работника ателье выйти на минутку и зажал Эггзи у зеркала, буквально душу высасывая своими жаркими поцелуями.

Анвин молился, чтобы их никто не услышал, и пытался удержаться на слабеющих ногах. Гарри беззвучно целовал его шею и кусался, грёбаный вампир, и это было так хорошо, что у Эггзи глаза закатывались от удовольствия. Он чуть дух не испустил, когда Гарри просунул ему колено между ног…

И вот за это было неловко. Потому что Эггзи начал об него тереться. Уже потом, когда мозги вернулись из члена в голову, а в трусах стало липко и противно, он понял, что вёл себя до ужаса бесстыдно. Что, наверное, стоило хоть попытаться изобразить смущение. Но Гарри выглядел таким довольным, что Эггзи решил расслабиться наконец и получать удовольствие.

Костюм они всё-таки купили, а трусы пришлось везти домой в рюкзаке. В джинсах на голую задницу было страшно неуютно, но, пожалуй, оно того стоило.

«Райт» опять неприятно вильнул на повороте, и Эггзи вспомнил, что давно хотел сделать.

— Гарри, я потом посмотрю систему управления, ладно?

Харт кивнул.

— Да. Я хотел тебя об этом попросить, но было не до того…

Ну да, не до того. Они же перестали разговаривать вне работы над проектом. Рты были заняты более приятными и полезными вещами.

Перебираться к Харту Эггзи не спешил, придумывая всякие отговорки. На самом деле он просто трусил. Боялся, что Гарри рано или поздно хитростью и своими охуенными поцелуями — не силой, конечно — затащит его в постель. А он, Эггзи, сам с радостью раздвинет ноги.

Окончательно превращаться в жопотраха ему было стрёмно. Анвин пытался убедить себя, что он может в любой момент перейти обратно на девчонок. Что один раз — не пидарас, что, если ему не понравится, Гарри точно не станет настаивать. Но всё равно ломался, как застенчивый девственник.

Всё происходило слишком уж… поспешно. В Иклтоне Эггзи как раз был сторонником перепихов по-быстрому, но там и девки были никакие, либо пьяные, либо обдолбанные, и трахался он с ними только ради того, чтобы парни не посчитали его импотентом или, хуже того, педиком.

А сейчас форсировать события, наоборот, не хотелось. Но и отталкивать Гарри снова было бы подло. Он выглядел так, как будто у него началась вторая жизнь, даже вроде помолодел. Хренов Бенджамин Баттон.

— Откроете, ага? — Эггзи вылез из машины и полез под капот. Гарри оставил его копаться, уйдя в дом.

Странно: на первый взгляд всё было в порядке. Никаких повреждений. Рулевой системе полагалось работать как часы, но ведь это было не так…

Эггзи, недолго думая, полез копаться в электронике. Он не был спецом в платах, но, по крайней мере, смог бы заметить, если там что-нибудь сгорело или окислилось. По очереди вынимая каждую, он внимательно их осматривал, не находя повреждений, пока не добрался до последней.

— Оба-на, — растерянно проговорил Эггзи, вертя в руках аккуратную синюю плату не с логотипом «Роллс-Ройса», как следовало ожидать, а с ярко пропечатанной «V». Конечно, он узнал этот знак. Корпорация Ричмонда Валентайна. Именно этот кусок стеклотекстолита отвечал за механизмы, страхующие водителя на дороге.

Эггзи вернул всё на место, закрыл капот и пошёл в дом.

— Гарри, отправьте это в «Роллс-Ройс», пусть разберутся.

Харт выглядел удивлённым. Он поверх очков взглянул на плату:

— Не знал, что Валентайн сотрудничает с ними. Думаешь, проблема в этом?

Эггзи пожал плечами. Он не мог сказать наверняка, но что-то подсказывало ему, что дело тут нечисто.

— Понятия не имею, но проверить стоит. И вам лучше пока поездить на общественном транспорте.

Гарри кивнул и мягко взъерошил ему волосы. Внутри у Эггзи уже почти привычно разлилось тепло. Будто с мороза окунулся в горячую ванну. Всё-таки в том, что между ними теперь, типа, что-то появилось, была масса плюсов.

— Садись за стол.

Поужинав, они поднялись в кабинет Гарри, и Эггзи снова принялся репетировать выступление. Все результаты были оформлены, доклад опубликовали в университетском журнале, и они уже получили билеты на самолёт до Токио, который вылетал через три дня.

По мнению Гарри, читать с листа на конференции такого уровня было недопустимо. Эггзи не спорил. Он давно выучил текст презентации и вполне уверенно отвечал на вопросы. Харт развёл руками.

— Не представляю, каким образом тебя можно завалить, — признался он. — Всё идеально.

Эггзи почувствовал, что щёки горят. Похвала от Гарри была круче даже визитов Санты в его детстве. Хотя бы потому, что Санта всегда пах алкоголем и требовал рассказать стишок, чем бесил до трясучки.

Гарри поманил его к себе. Эггзи, чувствуя, как у него разом ослабли ноги, послушался. Харт притянул его ещё ближе за пояс джинсов.

— Хочу предупредить тебя, Эггзи, — он произнёс это светским тоном, но таким низким и вибрирующим голосом, что Анвина мурашками прошило, — если облажаешься — я тебя отхлестаю этим же ремнём. Имей это в виду.

Эггзи шумно сглотнул. Гарри поглаживал кожу над джинсами с таким видом, будто читает утреннюю газету, или просматривает результаты скачек, или что угодно ещё. Это поражало. И становилось любопытно, с каким же тогда лицом он трахается.

Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник, Анвин отошёл на пару шагов.

— Мне пора, наверное, — неуверенно произнёс он, боясь, что Гарри начнёт, как обычно, предлагать остаться, да ещё так, что отказ получался ёбаной обидой. Как ни странно, тот лишь кивнул.

— Да. И, боюсь, завтра мы не увидимся. В деле Мерлина появились новые подробности, у меня назначена встреча с адвокатом, — Гарри слегка нахмурился, и Эггзи стало стыдно. Он злился, что ничем не может помочь ни Рокси, ни Гарри. Мерлина упекли крепко.

— И послезавтра тоже, — вспомнил вдруг Анвин. — Рокси хотела посидеть в пабе накануне нашего отъезда. А днём я буду собирать вещи.

Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, встретимся сразу в аэропорту. У нас прямой рейс, без пересадок. Будь там не позднее одиннадцати утра.

— Договорились, — Эггзи, помявшись, всё же клюнул Гарри губами в щёку. В последнее время он совсем перестал проявлять инициативу всё из-за той же трусости, так что на большее его просто не хватало. 

Вздохнув, Харт поднялся. 

— Ещё нужно будет оставить Джей Би на передержку, — он покачал головой. — Надеюсь, у пса всё будет в порядке.

— Да, я тоже, — Эггзи направился к выходу и замер, почувствовав увесистый и звонкий шлепок по заднице. Он буквально ощутил, как краснеет, словно в мультфильме, от шеи до макушки, издал странный звук — нечто среднее между писком и хныканьем.

Гарри, сволочь такая, сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. Эггзи захотелось его придушить.

— В общем, увидимся, — только и смог проговорить он и почти бегом кинулся домой, слыша в спину довольное «Увидимся, Эггзи».

Гарри не особенно любил летать на самолётах. Он предпочитал путешествовать по земле, хотя это было и долго, и не всегда возможно. Ему нравилось бездумно смотреть в окно, наблюдая за изменяющимся пейзажем, проскакивающими мимо маленькими городками и деревушками, и иногда просить проводницу принести ещё чаю.

В самолёте всё очарование от путешествия пропадало, а расстояния смазывались. За толстым стеклом иллюминатора ничего не было видно, кроме облаков и яркого солнца. Или луны со звёздами, если полёт проходил ночью.

Эггзи приехал в аэропорт вовремя. Выглядел он невыспавшимся, то и дело зевал и крепко заснул, не дождавшись взлёта. Гарри надеялся приятно провести время и хорошенько помучить мальчишку скрытыми ласками, но будить его было жаль.

Как назло, рядом с ними сидела невесть как пробравшаяся в бизнес-класс проповедница. Она то и дело принималась истово молиться, крестясь и моля Господа сделать так, чтобы они вернулись на землю в «железной птице». Гарри в конце концов это надоело, и он поднялся, собираясь уйти в туалет, чтобы отдохнуть от неприятного, визгливого голоса.

— А вы куда? — остановила его женщина, возмущённо рассматривая. И тут терпение Гарри лопнуло. Он наклонился к ней и бесконечно вежливо проговорил, проникновенно глядя ей в глаза:

— Я католическая шлюха, которая наслаждается внебрачным сексом с моим парнем-иудеем; он работает в военной клинике абортов. Слава Сатане, и приятного вам дня, мадам.

Эггзи сзади всхрапнул, словно ставя точку. Гарри всё же ушёл в туалет, вслед ему неслись проклятия и пожелания гореть в аду. Зато, когда он вернулся, дамы на месте уже не было. Стюардесса извинилась за скандал и не без удовольствия сообщила, что проповедницу перевели в экономкласс. Ей, конечно, тоже было неприятно выслушивать жалобы других пассажиров. Гарри поблагодарил милую девушку и надел наушники, погружаясь в просмотр фильма.

Эггзи проспал почти весь перелёт и проснулся ближе к посадке. 

— Что, уже?.. — он зевнул. — Я так выспался…

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Ты спал почти двенадцать часов, — он уже успел позавтракать и умыться. — Я взял тебе снэк. Из аэропорта поедем в отель, а оттуда уже на конференцию.

— Да мы с Рокси болтали почти до утра, — принялся оправдываться Эггзи. — Ей совсем хреново, по-моему. Надеюсь, Мерлина всё-таки выпустят…

Гарри не стал говорить, что его встреча с адвокатом закончилась плачевно. Мистер Харрис отказался работать с Марком, сказав, что дело проиграно. После возвращения в Англию Гарри предстояли поиски нового адвоката, но он понимал, что всё бесполезно, раз нет никаких доказательств того, что Мерлина подставили.

По правде сказать, в последнее время Харт ловил себя на мысли, что, возможно, Мерлин и правда решил украсть деньги. Может, это была просто глупость, совершённая под влиянием эмоций и чувств к Роксанне Мортон. Или, наоборот, тщательно продуманный план, который сорвался из-за пустяка.

Гарри ругал себя за такие рассуждения. Это было подло по отношению к Мерлину. Всё же они оставались друзьями. Считать, что Марк мог подставить их всех — жестоко и дико…

И, тем не менее, такое было возможно. Гарри предпочитал оставаться реалистом. Он понимал, что люди меняются, что иногда даже самые близкие оказываются вовсе не теми, кем казались раньше, и от этого в груди неприятно давило.

— А мы успеем поесть в отеле? — Эггзи опять говорил с набитым ртом, но сейчас Харт не стал делать ему замечаний. — Или в душ и сразу на баррикады?

— Успеем, — успокоил его Гарри. — Конференция начинается в шесть вечера, а мы прилетаем рано утром по токийскому времени.

— Ах да, часовые пояса, — мальчишка потёр глаза. — Никак не могу проснуться и начать соображать…

Он весь вытянулся, расправляя затёкшие конечности, и Гарри в который раз залюбовался длинными ногами. Он лениво одёрнул себя.

«Сегодня ночью, — с удовольствием подумал он, — я увижу всё это без одежды».

У Гарри, как и всегда, был подготовлен тщательно продуманный план. В отеле он забронировал номер на двоих, но с одной кроватью. На стойке регистрации Харт планировал разыграть небольшой спектакль, делая вид, что произошла ошибка — чтобы их с Эггзи не приняли за пару.

Конечно, он и не подумал бы принуждать Эггзи к чему-то, но Гарри порядком осточертело ходить вокруг да около. И ещё он боялся, что мальчишка передумает. Решит, что всё это не для него.

Гарри нахмурился. Нет, оставаться в одиночестве в ближайшие годы не входило в его планы.

В отеле всё прошло как по маслу. Служащая «Хилтона» насмерть перепугалась и пообещала, что обязательно со всем разберётся; Гарри понял, что слегка переборщил с возмущением, и сказал девушке, что, возможно, это он всё перепутал. Ему не хотелось, чтобы у леди возникли проблемы. Эггзи выглядел смущённым и сердитым одновременно.

— Я могу лечь на диване, если захочешь, — смиренно произнёс Гарри, когда они поднимались в лифте на свой этаж.

— А там есть диван? — радость мальчишки так бросалась в глаза, что Гарри стало даже немного досадно.

— Полагаю, есть, — он слегка поджал губы и вошёл в номер.

Дивана не оказалось. Почти всё свободное пространство занимала кровать. Эггзи, вопреки ожиданиям, заметно повеселел.

«Наверное, думает, что на таком лежбище легко будет заснуть, не касаясь друг друга», — решил Гарри.

Они по очереди приняли душ. Как раз принесли ланч — классический японский, по заказу Харта. В этом отеле подавали и европейскую кухню, но он решил показать Эггзи хотя бы эту особенность Японии, раз уж на прогулку по Токио у них не было времени. Половина участников конференции выступила с докладами ещё вчера, сразу после торжественного открытия, на сегодня наметили оставшуюся половину и церемонию награждения.

Эггзи подозрительно разглядывал суши.

— Я не умею есть палочками, — сообщил он. — А это что, сырая рыба?

— Именно. Смотри внимательно, — Гарри принялся учить Эггзи правильно держать палочки. У того получалось плохо.

— Да ну его, — в какой-то момент Эггзи подхватил ролл двумя пальцами и отправил в рот прямо так. Чудовищная невоспитанность. И откровенная провокация, если уж на то пошло: мальчишка облизывал пальцы, глядя Гарри в глаза. Но Харт не поддался, хотя это было непросто.

После ланча они принялись одеваться. Эггзи в своём новом костюме просто преобразился. Он выглядел как истинный денди, довольно разглядывал себя в зеркало и то и дело картинным жестом поддёргивал манжеты рубашки.

Гарри тем временем развернул свёрток, до этого скрывавшийся в глубине чемодана. Ему предстоял, пожалуй, величайший подвиг за всю его жизнь.

Когда он вышел из ванной, полностью готовый, Эггзи потрясённо уставился на его шею.

— Ох, Гарри, — еле выговорил он. — Поверить не могу, что вы его надели.

«Ха, — мысленно мрачно ответил Гарри, — я тоже не могу».

Галстук смотрелся ужасающе, но взгляд Эггзи был таким восхищённым, что Харт твёрдо решил: оно того стоило. В конце концов, один раз можно выйти на публику в столь экстравагантном виде.

По дороге в Токийский университет, где проходила конференция, Эггзи притих и разнервничался. Он барабанил ногой по спинке переднего сиденья такси, тем самым выводя из себя и Гарри. 

У входа в университет их встретил декан местного факультета аэродинамики — старый знакомый Харта. Эггзи молча шёл в полушаге позади. Господин Токугава оставил их в холле возле стенда с расписанием.

— Ты выступаешь третьим, — негромко сказал Гарри, подхватив бледного Анвина под локоть. — Сразу после Газели. У неё тоже сложная тема, но, как я слышал, что-то не заладилось…

— Мифтер Ха-а-арт! — Гарри прикрыл глаза. И чем он заслужил такую «радость»?

Ричмонд Валентайн подошёл к ним, катя перед собой коляску с миловидной девушкой азиатской наружности. Несмотря на то, что она сидела, взгляд у неё был очень высокомерный. Гарри уже встречался с любимицей Валентайна.

— Мистер Валентайн, — он заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться. — Добрый день, Газель.

Она только смерила его взглядом и внимательно уставилась на Эггзи.

— Как дела, чувак? — Ричмонд жизнерадостно поздоровался с Анвином. Тот пожал протянутую руку. — Ну фто, готовы профукать?

Гарри резало слух отвратительное произношение Валентайна, раздражало полное отсутствие манер, но он, конечно, ничем не выдал этого. 

— Увидим, — он склонил голову. — Впрочем, желаю удачи.

— Отлифьный галфтук, кфтати, — кажется, Ричмонд даже не издевался. Конечно, он-то всегда был одет как попугай. — Даже фтранно, что у тебя наконец появилфя вкуф. Ладно, бывай! Увидимфя на награждении, когда моя девочка ваф вфех уделает!

Газель холодно улыбнулась уголками губ, и они укатили. Эггзи, не удержавшись, проворчал:

— Ещё посмотрим, кто кого уделает.

Гарри положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мне нравится твой настрой. Пойдём в зал и найдём место поудобнее. Я хочу хорошо тебя видеть.

По дороге в зал Гарри встретил множество знакомых. Эггзи вёл себя безукоризненно: он вежливо здоровался со всеми, задавал весьма уместные в каждой ситуации вопросы и держался на высоте. Харт мог по праву гордиться своим подопечным, воспитание явно не прошло даром.

Наконец они добрались до зала. Во время чтения первых двух докладов Эггзи почти не шевелился. Он был очень бледен, и Гарри, не выдержав, взял его за руку.

— Успокойся, — шепнул он мальчишке в самое ухо и слегка прикусил мочку. — Волнение только мешает.

Эггзи вздрогнул и порозовел, опустив ресницы. Зато расслабился и к кафедре вышел уже почти спокойным.

— Гэри Ли Анвин, университет Кингс, Соединённое Королевство, — чётко, почти по-военному, представился он. — Тема моего доклада…

Гарри, уже не скрываясь, любовался им. Эггзи говорил ровно, спокойно, вовремя ввернул заранее придуманные ими шутки, чтобы расслабить аудиторию. И поганец был дивно хорош. Харт ещё в холле заметил заинтересованные взгляды многих девушек — и не только. Хотелось прижать парня к себе, но это было бы недопустимо не только по правилам этикета, но и потому, что Эггзи не являлся его собственностью.

Иногда мальчишка поглядывал в зал. Гарри знал, что Эггзи его не видит: слишком ярко светили проектор и софит, направленный на докладчика. Но Анвин смотрел как будто ему прямо в глаза, и это грело.

Окончив выступление, Эггзи на секунду оторопел: вопросы ему кинулась задавать едва ли не половина аудитории. Ведущий конференции, однако, ограничился всего десятью, на которые Анвин отвечал уверенно и верно. Он замялся лишь раз: Валентайн, гад, так сформулировал вопрос, что на него сложно было ответить. Но Эггзи выкрутился.

Он вернулся в зал и сел на своё место под аплодисменты аудитории. На сцену вышел очередной докладчик, и мальчишка чуть сполз в кресле, выдыхая.

— Пиздец, — тихо проговорил он, — рубашку выжимать можно. Я думал, обосрусь там со страху. Как всё прошло? Я нормально выступил?

— Ты выступил отлично, Эггзи, — Гарри снова сжал его пальцы. — Я горжусь тобой.

Анвин заулыбался и словно засветился изнутри. Он даже успел задать несколько каверзных вопросов конкурентам, поставив одного не особо талантливого юношу в тупик.

— А это даже весело, — сообщил Эггзи, потягиваясь, когда объявили перерыв. — Серьёзно. Было круто.

— Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, — у Гарри уже третий раз за вечер звонил телефон.

Эггзи махнул рукой, отпуская его, и Харт вышел из зала.

— Да?

— Мистер Харт, меня зовут Эльза, я представляю компанию «Роллс-Ройс». Вам удобно разговаривать?

— Разумеется, — Гарри уже понял, о чём пойдёт речь.

— Вы прислали на экспертизу микросхему производства корпорации «Валентайн». Скажите, она была установлена в вашей машине?

— Да, — он нахмурился.

Дело пахло керосином

— К сожалению, эта схема настроена так, чтобы со временем выводить из строя некоторые системы автомобиля. По этому вопросу мы уже обратились в полицию. Компания приносит вам свои извинения. Надеемся, никто не пострадал?

— Не пострадал, — Гарри сжал мобильник в руке. — Благодарю за заботу, мисс.

— В любой удобный момент позвоните, пожалуйста, по этому номеру. Мы отправим к вам специального мастера, который устранит неисправности и проверит автомобиль. Всего доброго, — девушка отсоединилась.

Харт в ступоре смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале туалетной комнаты. Между ним и Валентайном, конечно, были разногласия, но не настолько же серьёзные, чтобы совершать покушение… Или настолько?

Гарри зашёл в кабинку, но не успел даже прикоснуться к ремню, когда услышал весьма знакомые интонации:

— …я тебе говорю, парень, у меня будефь как фыр в мафле кататьфя. Я баблом не обижу. Мозги у тебя фто надо, я это дело ценю, понимаефь?

— Понимаю, Ричмонд, — Гарри помертвел. Голос Эггзи он узнал сразу. — Я совершенно с вами согласен. В Кингсе мне делать нечего, негде развернуться…

— Ага, вот и я о чём! Такому мозгу нужен профтор. А Кингф вообще фкоро закроют нахрен, помяни моё флово. Пофле того, как я получил оборудование…

— Так это вы подставили Мерлина? Вот что за коробки я тогда таскал! — Эггзи неприятно рассмеялся. У Гарри сами собой сжались кулаки. Неужели?..

— Фечёшь, — одобрительно ответил ему Валентайн. — Подфтавил, правда, не я, а ваф Чефтер Кинг. Но идея полнофтью моя. Фтарикан ни за фто до такого не додумался бы. Мы подделали документы, и ваш завхоз попал в переплёт, а я получил отличное новое оборудование.

— Умно, — ответил Эггзи. Что-то негромко пикнуло, а потом раздался звук удара. Гарри вздрогнул: всё происходило как раз возле двери его кабинки.

— А теперь растопыривай уши, урод, и слушай внимательно, — голос Эггзи звенел от ярости. — Всё, что ты только что наговорил, через пару часов будет в полиции. И если ты ещё хоть раз, хоть одним пальцем тронешь моего Гарри, или Мерлина, или кого угодно в Кингсе — клянусь, я тебя из-под земли достану и обглодаю ебло так, что даже твоя девчонка не опознает. Решил поиграть в шпионов? Так это совсем другое кино, уёбок.

Судя по кашлю Валентайна, очередной удар Эггзи нанёс ему в солнечное сплетение. Кашель удалился; хлопнула дверь. Анвин громко выматерился.

— Вот же уёбок, а!..

— Не то слово, — Гарри наконец открыл дверцу кабинки. Эггзи подпрыгнул от неожиданности, обернулся и кинулся к нему. — Немедленно звоним в полицию. Ты можешь отправить запись на почту департамента?

— Могу, — Анвина потряхивало. — Вы представляете, он подошёл ко мне, как только вы ушли, начал вербовать, обещал золотые горы…

— Я слышал, — оборвал его Гарри и набрал номер следователя.


	11. Chapter 11

Ближе к полуночи они вместе поднимались в номер.

Дело передали в Интерпол. Валентайна вместе с подручной арестовали прямо на трапе частного самолёта. Артура тоже взяли, тот, вроде, даже успел расколоться. Мерлина обещали выпустить, как только проверят подлинность аудиозаписи, но Эггзи уже был уверен, что теперь всё будет нормально.

В суматохе он едва не опоздал к награждению. Им с Гарри присудили первое место, вручили небольшую статуэтку. Эггзи чуть не оглушило аплодисментами, дальнейшее он помнил как-то смутно. Промямлил положенные благодарности, едва не свалился со сцены и позволил Гарри увезти себя с фуршета куда подальше. Он не устал, просто перенервничал. Конференция и раскрытое преступление — для него этого было как-то многовато.

Они зашли в номер. Эггзи скинул тесные ботинки («оксфорды, но не броги», что бы это ни значило) и с наслаждением перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно.

Гарри внимательно смотрел на него, медленно расстёгивая пиджак. Эггзи слабо улыбнулся.

— А знаете, вам этот галстук совсем…

Галахад не дал ему договорить, притянув к себе и крепко обняв. Эггзи смутился, растерялся и обнял его в ответ, неловко гладя по спине.

— Что бы я делал без тебя? — тихо проговорил Гарри. Его дыхание щекотало шею Эггзи.

— Да бросьте… Наверняка Валентайн спалился бы, он же болтливый, как…

— Я не о том.

Гарри чуть отстранился, не разрывая рук, и смотрел ему в глаза так долго, что Эггзи окончательно смешался.

— А о чём? — наконец спросил он, глядя исподлобья.

— Ты изменил мою жизнь, — тихо ответил Гарри. — Поставил всё с ног на голову. Или с головы на ноги, уж не знаю…

— Как в «Моей прекрасной леди», да? — Эггзи и сам удивился, что у него остались силы шутить. Гарри заулыбался.

— Да. Как в «Моей прекрасной леди».

— Прекрасной леди можно принять душ? — Эггзи отвёл взгляд. 

Он… В общем, ещё в лифте он решил, что готов. Чего уж там. 

Гарри отпустил его. Эггзи избавился от костюма, в котором, надо сказать, было не так уж и плохо. Конечно, это не привычные джинсы с толстовками, но и не кандалы. К такому вполне можно было приноровиться.

Ванная в номере была что надо. С голосовым управлением, радио и прочими благами цивилизации. Эггзи вдоволь наплескался, с удовольствием приказывая душу то поддать напора, то сделать погорячее. В глубине души понимая, что оттягивать не имеет смысла, он выключил наконец воду, вытерся мягким полотенцем, надел халат и вышел из ванной.

Гарри уже спал. Он успел только развязать галстук и снять туфли, лёг прямо поверх покрывала. Эггзи присел рядом.

Несмотря на возраст, Харт выглядел классно. Другого слова Эггзи подобрать так и не смог. И вот сейчас, сидя рядом с ним, спящим, расслабленным, Анвин наконец понял, что… ну да, всё-таки хочет быть его бойфрендом. Или как это ещё назвать. Во всех смыслах, включая постельный. 

Он вздохнул и легонько поцеловал Гарри в губы.

— Проснитесь. Вам надо раздеться и лечь нормально.

Харт почти сразу сел, морщась. 

— Надо же, я заснул, — удивлённо констатировал он. — Ты закончил с душем?

Эггзи молча кивнул. Гарри ушёл в ванную, оттуда зашумела вода.

Анвин снял с постели покрывало, помедлил немного, а потом решительно скинул халат прямо на пол и забрался под одеяло голышом. Ему было стрёмно, но вместе с тем любопытно.

«Всё пройдёт гладко, — убеждал он себя. — Я же видел, как это делается. И потом, может, он просто ляжет спать…»

В ванной всё стихло. Через несколько мгновений вышел Гарри. Эггзи зачем-то притворился спящим, хотя его наверняка выдавало учащённое дыхание.

Харт почти бесшумно прошёл по комнате, остановился возле халата и негромко хмыкнул. Раздался шорох, потом еле слышный скрип пружин, и у Эггзи чуть сердце не остановилось.

Гарри лёг к нему. И прижался всем телом. И он тоже был голым.

Эггзи показалось, что его сердце грохочет на весь номер. Да что там — наверное, на весь отель. Он распахнул глаза и уставился в темноту, пытаясь унять сердцебиение.

Гарри не двигался. Его рука спокойно и расслабленно лежала у Эггзи на животе, а дыхание мягко щекотало затылок.

«Бля, бля, бля, бля», — Анвина заело. Он шумно сглотнул и зачем-то шевельнулся. Зря.

Теперь член Гарри, мягкий, но вполне, блядь, узнаваемый, лежал точно между его ягодиц.

— Расслабься, — насмешливо шепнул Харт. — Дрожишь как осиновый лист.

Эггзи нервно хмыкнул.

— С-спокойной ночи, — он попытался сказать это уверенно, но получился невнятный полузадушенный хрип.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Гарри. Судя по голосу, он улыбался.

Некоторое время Эггзи лежал молча. Сна, конечно, не было ни в одном глазу. Он пытался заставить себя не двигаться и засыпать наконец, но тело не слушалось.

Его шеи вдруг что-то коснулось. Эггзи чуть вздрогнул и задержал дыхание.

Гарри целовал его, очень мягко, почти невесомо. Не претендуя на большее, просто успокаивая, давая уверенность. И Анвину правда полегчало. Он прикрыл глаза, блаженствуя от лёгких коротких поцелуев.

«Он ничего не сделает без моего согласия, — пронеслось у него в голове. — И чего тогда париться?..»

Эггзи нерешительно положил руку поверх руки Гарри и сплёл их пальцы вместе. 

— Скажешь, если нужно будет остановиться, хорошо? — Харт спросил это так низко, интимно, что у Эггзи чуть не снесло крышу. Чёрт, да он перетрахал больше десятка девчонок, но ни одна не сводила его с ума одними прикосновениями и словами. 

— Как, блядь, вы это делаете? — не выдержав, прошептал он.

— Что именно? 

Грёбаный Гарри Харт смеялся. Беззвучно, но Эггзи чувствовал, как он слегка вздрагивает. Это предсказуемо разозлило ещё больше, и он просто опустил руку Гарри ниже, к уже ноющему от возбуждения члену.

От прикосновения вверх по позвоночнику прокатилась волна удовольствия. Эггзи закусил губу и потёрся об раскрытую ладонь Гарри.

Ве-ли-ко-леп-но.

«Четвёртая база, — весело и зло подумал Эггзи. — Ох, папа, если бы ты меня видел…»

Мысль об отце отрезвила, пусть и ненадолго. Он, помедлив, развернулся к Гарри лицом, уложил его на спину и сел верхом. Взгляд Харта, дикий, бешеный, заставил сердце Эггзи сделать кульбит. Непонятно было, как он вообще держался.

— Я только хотел сказать, — Эггзи ни разу не был под гипнозом, но глаза Гарри, в темноте казавшиеся совсем чёрными, реально завораживали, — не надо сейчас думать о моём отце. Ладно?

— Я давно о нём не думаю, — Гарри медленно огладил его бёдра. — Ты до сих пор не понял? Я схожу с ума по тебе. По тебе, Эггзи Анвин.

Это стало последней каплей. Эггзи сорвался. Сказались всё дневное напряжение, злость, которую в нём вызвал Валентайн, подавленное желание, стеснение — всё это смешалось в лавовое озеро у него внутри и теперь хлынуло наружу.

Говорить так красиво, как Харт, Эггзи не умел, а когда пытался — получалось неискренне. Пусть другие этого не замечали, но на самом-то деле он даже в оскфордах-не-брогах и шикарном костюме оставался шпаной, деревенским придурком, который прятал неуверенность за наглостью. Поэтому ему оставалось только показывать то, что творилось внутри, показывать делом.

Он слез с Гарри, развернулся к нему спиной и, дьявол, встал на четвереньки. Эггзи сам не верил, что делает это; он опустил голову, лицо горело от смущения.

— Вы можете… Ну… Трахнуть меня. Сэр, — зачем-то добавил он.

— Не нужно…

— Я хочу, — перебил Эггзи и в подтверждение своих слов слегка повёл задницей. Его нереально пёрло, что Гарри по сто раз переспрашивал и всячески демонстрировал свою готовность потерпеть, но сам Анвин терпеть не хотел.

— Хорошо. Только, ради всего святого, ляг на спину, — у Харта слегка дрожал голос. Хотя, возможно, ему только показалось.

Он послушно перевернулся и сел на пятки.

— Вам не понравилось?

Гарри прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, а затем выдохнул.

— Нет, Эггзи, я просто боюсь сорваться и отодрать тебя без смазки, — он сказал это таким тоном, словно говорил о погоде. Или рыбалке. И это напускное равнодушие заводило ещё сильнее.

Эггзи ухмыльнулся.

— А что, есть и смазка?

Гарри кивнул и полез под подушку, доставая что-то блестящее. В темноте было плохо видно, но Эггзи догадался, что это, скорее всего, презервативы и смазка. 

— И вы всё это везли через границу?..

Харт усмехнулся.

— Поверь, работники аэропортов и не такое каждый день видят. Всего лишь престарелый господин везёт своего молодого любовника развлечься в новой обстановке. Почти рядовая ситуация.

Эггзи покраснел ещё жарче. Гарри каким-то образом парой фраз превращал его в смущённого девственника. Правда, Эггзи ведь и был девственником… В некотором смысле.

— Ты ведь не готовился?

По тону это звучало очень буднично, как «сегодня отличная погода, не правда ли?»

— Нет, — Эггзи помотал головой. Он много раз видел эту самую «подготовку» в роликах, но так и не рискнул совать пальцы или что похлеще себе в задницу.

Гарри выглядел довольным. Он потянулся к бра, включил свет и отрегулировал яркость на минимальную. Эггзи вдруг стало страшно.

Окей. Сейчас он переспит с мужиком. И ему, скорее всего, понравится, ведь не может же Гарри Харт облажаться, он же хренов идеал. А значит, пидорское население Англии вот-вот пополнится новым членом.

Гарри поманил его к себе, Эггзи неловко придвинулся и зачем-то закрыл глаза. 

— Расслабься, — просьба прозвучала почти как приказ. 

А потом Харт положил руку ему на шею, чуть надавил, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал в губы. Неторопливо, тягуче, совсем не так, как они обычно это делали.

Гарри никуда не спешил, он, казалось, смаковал каждую секунду. Эггзи поначалу пытался форсировать события, но постепенно втянулся в этот неторопливый ритм. Гарри ласкал его губы, мягко посасывал язык, щекотал нёбо, от чего Эггзи начинал задыхаться, а потом снова возвращался к губам.

Эггзи превратился в безвольное дрожащее желе. От удовольствия тряслись руки, тело ныло и требовало большего, в особенности — чтобы Гарри-грёбаный-Харт погладил его член.

— Потерпи.

Гарри оторвался от его рта и короткими, немного жёсткими поцелуями прошёлся по подбородку, спускаясь на шею. Эггзи вздрагивал от каждого поцелуя. Он понятия не имел, что его шея, оказывается, такая адски чувствительная. 

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — он судорожно охнул, жмурясь от поцелуев-укусов.

— Да? — дыхание Гарри обожгло ухо Эггзи, всё тело словно горячей водой окатили. Он начисто забыл, о чём хотел попросить.

— Пожалуйста, — беспомощно повторил он.

— Чего именно ты хочешь? — Гарри прикусил мочку уха и оттянул её зубами. У Анвина глаза закатились от удовольствия, он так и не смог ответить, только всхлипнул, схватил руку Харта за запястье и попытался опустить вниз, к члену. Но тот лишь погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

Эггзи захныкал от возбуждения и обиды и шире раздвинул ноги, пытаясь потереться о ласкающую его ладонь, и тут Гарри ощутимо шлёпнул его по бедру.

Анвин вскрикнул, моментально приходя в себя.

— Я же сказал, Эггзи, — никогда ещё его прозвище не звучало настолько эротично, — потерпи.

Он снова принялся целовать его шею, медленно укладывая на кровать и ложась сверху. Эггзи ни за что не сказал бы этого вслух, но ему понравилось ощущение тяжёлого горячего тела. Это было ни на что не похоже. С девчонками он трахался в такой позе, но они-то были мягкими, округлыми, а Гарри — твёрдым… И ещё таким, что Эггзи понял: придётся учиться быть податливым.

Он поднял руки и начал неторопливо поглаживать плечи и спину Гарри, глядя в потолок. Перед глазами то и дело становилось темно, потом Эггзи понял, что просто жмурится от особенно жгучих укусов.

Гарри делал из него кого-то другого. Кого-то послушного и готового на всё. Даже умолять.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эггзи? — вкрадчиво проговорил Гарри ему в самое ухо. — Скажи.

Анвин шумно, судорожно выдохнул.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — он постарался собрать мысли в кучу и вылепить из них что-то удобоваримое. — Продолжайте. Как вам нравится.

— Как мне нравится? Хм, — Харт сделал вид, что задумался. — Пожалуй, мне нравится гладить твой член. Или, скажем, ставить яркие засосы. Знаешь, они потом очень чувствительны.

Он издевался, водя пальцами по животу Эггзи и разглядывая напрягшийся пресс.

— Ещё мне нравится представлять твои губы на моём члене. Но больше всего мне нравится идея трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты имя своё забыл.

Эггзи задержал дыхание.

— Так что ты выбираешь? — Гарри внимательно смотрел на него, и вид у него всё ещё был такой спокойный, как будто он говорил об особенностях подлёдного лова.

«Всё, только сделайте уже хоть что-нибудь», — крутилось на языке у Эггзи. Но вслух он сказал: 

— Решайте вы…

Гарри хмыкнул и снова поцеловал его, подхватив под колено. Эггзи, догадавшись, закинул ноги ему на талию и скрестил у Гарри за спиной.

Вот теперь они были близко, и Эггзи чувствовал, как возбуждённый член Харта трётся об его член, и это так нереально пёрло, что Анвин с трудом мог представить себе что-то круче, и…

— Блядь! — он едва не взвизгнул. Гарри-чёртов-Харт коснулся его задницы чем-то скользким и холодным.

— Расслабься, — попросил он. Эггзи попытался уйти от прикосновения. Гарри тут же убрал руку. — Мне перестать?

— Чёрт, нет, — Анвин перевёл дух. — Нет. Просто она холодная. 

Гарри негромко выругался и вылил побольше смазки себе на ладонь, растирая её и согревая.

— Скажешь, если будет больно или неприятно.

Эггзи решил терпеть. Харт отвлекал его поцелуями в шею и грудь, ласкал соски, о сверхчувствительности которых Эггзи раньше и не подозревал, но всё равно было противно. Непривычно.

«И это всё?» — только хотел спросить Анвин, как вдруг его бёдра подбросило. Гарри делал всего лишь одним пальцем что-то такое, от чего удавиться хотелось — до того это было хорошо.

— Ох, блядь, — Эггзи широко распахнул глаза, уставившись в потолок. — Господи, да. Охуенно.

Гарри прикусил его сосок и одновременно добавил второй палец. Эггзи снова вскинул бёдра, приподнимаясь, чтобы Харт опять коснулся того места, которое посылало по телу сигналы «мне-охуенно-ещё-пожалуйста».

Он закрыл глаза сгибом локтя. Было слишком круто, чтобы отвлекаться на мелочи. Гарри неторопливо трахал его уже тремя пальцами, растягивая, царапая изнутри короткими ногтями. Что-то зашелестело. Эггзи открыл на минуту глаза и с громким стоном опять закрыл: зрелище Гарри Харта с зажатым в зубах квадратиком презерватива было чересчур горячим.

— Посмотри на меня, — голос Гарри звучал хрипло, и Эггзи на долю секунды стало стыдно. Он тут, видите ли, ловил кайф, а до Гарри даже не дотронулся…

Анвин послушно убрал руку и задержал дыхание.

Харт смотрел на него непередаваемо. Если бы у Эггзи и оставались сейчас мозги в рабочем состоянии, он всё равно не смог бы описать этот взгляд.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — приказал Гарри, и тут стало больно, больнее, чем раньше. Эггзи прикусил губу, терпя непривычное растягивающее ощущение. Член у Харта был вполне средний, но всё равно стало неприятно.

Гарри вошёл полностью, заполняя его, казалось, целиком, и остановился. Эггзи попытался перевести дух, не понимая, как вообще Гарри держится.

Он ведь как-то трахался с девчонкой в задницу. И там было охуительно тесно и горячо, совсем другие ощущения. Эггзи тогда долго не продержался, успел сделать десяток фрикций и спустил, как малолетка.

А Гарри не спешил и не шевелился. Его возбуждение было видно только по раздувающимся ноздрям.

— Поцелуйте меня, — неожиданно даже для себя потребовал Эггзи, и Гарри тут же подчинился.

Он целовал, как будто успокаивая. Постепенно Анвин расслабился, привык к распирающему чувству. Это было, в общем-то, даже приятно. И потом, Эггзи помнил, что в его заднице есть то, что в Интернете называли «волшебной точкой», и что от неё — охуенно.

— Давайте уже, — шепнул он Гарри в губы и медленно лизнул их.

И Гарри «дал». 

Он начал двигать бёдрами, поначалу медленно, а затем всё быстрее, у Эггзи поплыло перед глазами.

— О, чёрт, — он сам не ожидал от себя такой болтливости. — О, дьявол, Гарри, пожалуйста, сильнее!..

Гарри сместился, меняя угол проникновения, и Эггзи заметался на постели. Он стонал так, что начал хрипнуть, вцепился обеими руками в спинку кровати, чтобы не елозить по гладким простыням, и никак не мог кончить.

Анвин будто балансировал на гребне волны. Гарри двигался не слишком быстро, но сильно, толчки причиняли лёгкую боль, и это только добавляло кайфа. Эггзи потянулся к члену, чувствуя, что не сможет кончить без помощи рук, но Гарри опередил его и принялся гладить сложенной в горсть ладонью. 

Он чередовал ритм, Эггзи задыхался, ругался, его выгибало от толчков и ласк, но Гарри ничего не делал, чтобы его спасти, никак не хотел сжалиться, и Анвин едва не заплакал от обиды.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри!.. — он захныкал, пытаясь одновременно насадиться на член и толкнуться в руку.

Харт взглянул ему в глаза.

— Давай, Эггзи, — и только от этих слов, сказанных хрипло, почти зло, Анвин задрожал и забился, кончая бурно, как никогда.

Интернеты всё врали. Мир нихуя не развалился на тысячу осколков, взрывов не было, глюков, как от ЛСД — тоже. Зато было море чистого, ничем не омрачённого удовольствия и счастья, такого сильного, что Эггзи сознание потерял от мощного оргазма.

Очнулся он от собственного негромкого поскуливания. Гарри лежал рядом и гладил его по лицу, стирая пот и слёзы. Двигаться не хотелось. Мышцы звенели от перенапряжения, всё тело, заласканное и закусанное, сладко ныло.

— Вы грёбаный мастер, Гарри, — с трудом произнёс Эггзи, уже почти засыпая. Язык еле ворочался. — Люблю вас.

И спустя вечность, где-то на периферии сознания, он услышал негромкое:

— Я тоже, мой мальчик.


	12. Chapter 12

Рокси приняла предложенную руку и вышла из машины, одёргивая платье. Внимательно оглядела Марка. Он выглядел хорошо, хотя до сих пор не пришёл в себя после тюрьмы.

Валентайна посадили. Как и Артура, и ещё нескольких их подельников. Газель избежала правосудия: её адвокат упирал на тяжёлое состояние здоровья и то, что «бедной девочке промыли мозги». Рокси присутствовала на заседаниях. Газель меньше всего походила на бедную девочку. Сразу после того, как её освободили из-под стражи, она исчезла и больше на радарах не появлялась.

— Ты готова? — Мерлин предложил ей локоть, и Рокси с удовольствием за него взялась. Идти тут было всего-то десяток метров, но ей нравилось, что теперь Мерлин и она были официальной парой.

Слухи и пересуды, конечно, ходили. Но Рокси было плевать. Она никогда не обращала внимания на сплетни, её мало беспокоило чужое мнение. Оставалось надеяться, что постепенно её уверенность передастся и Мерлину.

Родители приняли их вполне благосклонно. Неудивительно: у мамы с отцом разница была лишь немногим меньше. Они только попросили, чтобы Рокси не спешила с детьми, но к такому шагу она и без того не была готова.

Марк был единственным, кто полюбил её всей душой. Без фальши, приклеенных улыбок и прочей шелухи. Ему она могла доверять полностью, и не ошиблась.

Галахад открыл им. Выглядел он по обыкновению великолепно. В глубине души Рокси считала его пижоном, потому что — ох, ну нельзя же ходить по дому в таком виде, как будто ты рекламируешь одежду.

— Мерлин. Мисс Мортон, — сама любезность. Рокси улыбнулась и даже изобразила лёгкий реверанс. К её ногам подбежал пёс и громко затявкал.

— Джей Би! — она не сдержала изумления. — Как ты вырос!

— Вырос, и в нём обнаружилась страсть к тапочкам, — Галахад вздохнул. — Проходите. Эггзи!

Они виделись только вчера, но сейчас ситуация была совсем другая. Эггзи тоже выглядел иначе. Он был одет не в свои привычные потёртые джинсы, а в домашние удобные брюки; и вообще казался уменьшенной копией своего наставника.

— Добрый день, — степенно кивнул он. — Мисс Мортон. Мерлин.

Рокси, не выдержав, прыснула, и Эггзи заржал в ответ. Гарри с Марком обменялись взглядами и первыми пошли в столовую.

За обедом они беседовали обо всём на свете. Рокси чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, она как-то не ожидала, что Галахад и Эггзи будут смотреться настолько гармонично.

Конечно, Анвин сразу рассказал ей о том, что случилось в Японии, причём в таких подробностях, которых Рокси с удовольствием предпочла бы не знать. Она долго потом не могла спокойно смотреть на Галахада, краснела и смущалась — фантазия у неё была хорошая. Но сегодня их с Мерлином впервые пригласили на обед в качестве друзей семьи.

Они никому больше не сообщили о своих отношениях. Эггзи часть приза потратил на покупку квартиры, куда сразу перевёз мать вместе с сестрой, и пристроил её в секретариат университета. Место ректора пока пустовало. Его обязанности, естественно, исполнял Мерлин, и почти никто не сомневался, что именно он займёт кресло Артура, когда придёт срок.

Эггзи рассказывал, что как-то к нему приехал Дин, но ему хватило пары крепких тумаков и угрозы заявить в полицию, чтобы он отстал. А больше ничего и не происходило. Впрочем, сегодня они с Мерлином собирались сообщить кое-что важное, и Рокси уже трижды пнула его под столом. В конце концов он не выдержал.

— Гарри, Эггзи, — прокашлявшись, начал он. — Мы хотели сообщить вам кое-что важное…

— Вы собрались пожениться?

— Рокси, ты залетела?

Они задали вопросы одновременно и сразу рассмеялись, глядя друг на друга с такой теплотой, что Мортон захотелось поскорее уйти, чтобы не мешать. 

— Эггзи, не говори глупостей, — сказала она вместо этого. — Я буду подавать документы на докторскую степень. Хочу преподавать в университете.

Рокси торжествующе затихла, дожидаясь реакции. Мерлин тоже почему-то как воды в рот набрал; Гарри и Эггзи только переглянулись. Странно, она-то думала, что это произведёт… ну, может, не фурор, но хоть что-то!

— А пожениться — неплохая идея, — задумчиво сказал вдруг Марк. — Мисс Мортон, вы выйдете за меня?

— Я согласна! — нетерпеливо кивнула она. — Но что вы скажете насчёт преподавания? Как думаете, у меня получится?

— Да, Мерлин, — произнёс молчавший до этого Галахад, — с выбором дамы ты не ошибся. Вы похожи даже больше, чем я думал. Мисс Мортон, я не сомневаюсь, что у вас получится, и буду лично рекомендовать вас ректору. Можете положиться на меня и не искать второго рекомендателя.

Рокси зарделась от удовольствия. Вот какой-то такой реакции она и ждала.

…примерно в этот момент до неё вдруг дошло, что она только что из просто «девушки» превратилась в «невесту». И даже не заметила.

Мортон покосилась на Мерлина, который меланхолично доедал картофель, на Гарри с Эггзи, выглядевших так, будто они — пара каких-нибудь волнистых попугайчиков, на Джей Би, догрызавшего чей-то синий тапок, и тяжело вздохнула. Что ж, за годы жизни в мире науки она со многим смирилась.

«Традиционные семейные ценности у нас явно не в чести», — подумала Рокси, а вслух спросила: 

— Может, выпьем чаю?


End file.
